Lost Girls
by 5thSundayCircuitRider
Summary: Sequel to "Two Girls". While life was strange, it was good. But it could have been better. This time it's Chloe's turn to revisit that fateful week. Something is very different this time, though. Something seems to be missing...until a chance meeting with Gail Roberts, a girl with no memory, an affinity for photography, and an immediate fascination with a certain blue haired punk.
1. Feels Like We Only Go Backwards

**Forever is a long, long time…even with that "destiny", thing.**

"You know, i've been thinking…."

"That's usually dangerous."

"Hear me out."

"...alright. Hey, where is-"

"Busy. Anyway, we can see all these timelines...possibilities, playing out in front of us. You ever feel like we got the short end of the stick, back there, in the...real world?"

"I think I feel that way more than you do, after all…"

"I could argue that. But yeah. I know."

"I don't like where this is going."

"So hear me out."

"I already said I would, even though you know i'm going to disagree."

" _What if-_ "

"No. We're not having this discussion again."

"You don't even know what i'm going to say."

"You do this every other day, you start a "what if" conversation, and you give me some crazy plan you dreamed up-"

"And you shoot them all down, yes, I know. But this one is different, I have _another_ idea."

"Is that supposed to be comforting?"

"Are you going to fucking listen or not?"

"You know, most lose their anger when they get to this point...everything is perfect."

"You know that isn't true. We still have to live with the mistakes. With the guilt."

"I don't know if i'd say _live_ , but...anyway, that is the nature of being human. Of life. You know that."

"But, what if we could go back?"

"You already know how that turns out. You of all people. How many times have we talked about this?"

"Too many, which is why you should hear me out on this one."

"How are you not happy here? I really don't understand."

"I know you don't. And I know you aren't, either."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you've changed."

"Maybe I just got older, it's been a _long_ time."

"You look the same."

"So do you."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Is it supposed to?"

"You can't tell me you don't feel it too."

"Feel what, exactly?"

"That...feeling we could have done better."

"I've gotten used to it."

"Well, I haven't. And I don't think I ever will."

"You already acted on it once."

"I did. And _fuck_ , I did not think it all the way through. She was right, everything happened too fast. It should have never turned out the way it did."

"Clearly. But...I think our window is closed."

"So you _do_ want to do something…"

"Look, I know what you are thinking of, okay? But it's not like what you did last time. It's not going to work the same way. Things might...not be exactly the same."

"Less chance of ripping a hole in time this way, anyway."

"Is this fair to _her_ , is it really. Doing it again?"

"It was her idea. So are you coming this time?"

There was a sigh.

* * *

 **Gail woke from another vivid dream to the sound of rain. It seemed to rain a lot in Arcadia Bay, the last few days. She looked around her Blackwell Academy dorm room. It was dark. She clumsily reached for her phone on the nightstand and found it was 3:33AM. The witching hour, or so she'd heard. Fitting. It was a school night...well, morning, she needed to get back to sleep. She felt antsy though. It was a very strange dream...again. She couldn't quite recall it, but it still got under her skin. She got out of bed and looked out the window. Her corner room didn't give her the best view, but a storm was definitely coming.**

She didn't know what about her dream had bothered her so much, she couldn't even remember it. All she remembered was seeing someone she thought she knew. But the voice and the face were unfamiliar to her waking mind. She paced back and forth for a moment, trying to recall, but she couldn't. She could _almost_ remember the face. Of whoever it was she'd been talking to. It was too late, it was gone. She couldn't remember. She sighed.

She sat down at on the small couch across from her room, and flipped through a book until she dozed on the couch. She eventually set the book down and went back to bed.

 _What the fuck was that about? Then again, who knows, i'm only here because i'm a fucking charity case anyway. I'm insane._

She eventually fell into a restless sleep.

Gail was a gifted student, at Blackwell Academy of Arts and Sciences...but her case was a bit of a strange one. She was an amnesiac. Or, had become one a year or so ago, not that she knew either way. The first thing she remembered was living in a foster home at seventeen. They knew her, she didn't know them. Apparently, she was gifted and though she couldn't remember her art, or how she'd learned, or anything before a year ago, she gained a scholarship, through some program she viewed as a charity case, but her foster family had insisted. She only knew her name was Gail Roberts because her foster family said so. At eighteen, She was perfectly capable of functioning on her own. She just had no memory prior to her 17th birthday. Well, she did remember things, movies, books, music...but not her own life.

She woke up again at 9AM, her alarm hadn't gone off. It was pouring rain outside.

"Fuck", she muttered to herself. She picked up her phone and called the office, telling them she wasn't feeling well and wasn't going to class today. This was the latest in a long line, and she knew she was on thin ice. But her dreams kept ensuring she wasn't getting enough sleep. She nodded off in class, all the time. Yesterday, Mr. Jefferson had chewed her out, when she couldn't answer a question about the "Daguerreotype Process", or some shit. Victoria Chase had stepped up, as usual. She was scared of him, for some reason. He seemed as laid back as they come, but there was an air about him that she just didn't...trust. He showed up in her dreams sometimes, too.

She dressed quickly, deciding she'd sneak around Fuhrer Madsen to the bus and catch the next one to the Two Whales and get some coffee. She was tight on money, but Joyce took care of her. She thought it might have something to do with her daughter, who she'd never met. She knew she was trouble, though. She heard rumors she and a friend had beaten the ever-loving shit out of Nathan Prescott in the girl's bathroom yesterday morning, despite the fact that they were both out of school, and she knew that Joyce's daughter had actually been kicked out of Blackwell. _What was her name again?_

She decided it didn't really matter, she didn't really _want_ to meet her, ever, if possible. Not that she had many friends. Any, really. She liked Kate Marsh, but her own insecurities kept her from really talking to her.

 _Hi, i'm the girl with no memory, I have no idea what I like, I have no idea who I am, i'm here because I can….yeah...no.._

Yeah, interesting conversation starter. And Kate had seemed...different. Recently. She didn't really know her, but she could see the sadness. Victoria had done something, but she didn't know what. She really, truly, hated Victoria. And then there was Warren, who tried to be her friend at every opportunity, but she really wasn't interested. He was such a nerd, that it was actually kind of painful to watch. Based on what little she could remember, she had a lot of the same interests, but she really wasn't interested in making friends. She wanted this school year to end, so she could start seriously trying to figure out who she was.

She sighed and left her room, into the hallway. There was crying coming from somewhere, apparently she wasn't the only one who wasn't "feeling well". _Whatever_ , she thought. And _almost_ continued on her way, but she realized it was coming from Kate's room. She stopped and knocked on Kate's door, not really knowing why.

"Go away", a voice said from inside.

"Kate? Are you alright?", Gail asked gently.

"I'm fucking wonderful, now leave me alone", Kate snapped. Gail had never heard Kate curse. Kate was so _very_ Christian.

"Kate, look, I know you like, don't know me…"

"Who is it?"

"It's...Gail."

"...alright, you can come in...I guess. I figured it was one of Victoria's friends."

Gail really had no idea why she was doing this, but she carefully entered Kate's room. The curtains were drawn and it was very dark. But she noticed a rabbit in a cage, Kate's violin on her futon. Everything else in disarray, disorder. The exact opposite of whatever she would have expected from Kate.

"You're the one with no memory, right?", Kate asked, still not looking at her. She'd obviously been crying.

"I...yeah. I am."

"Lucky you."

"Look...I can go if…"

"No...I need to talk to...someone...about this."

Gail didn't know if she really wanted to get involved, but she agreed anyway. Kate recounted a horrible story about how she'd gone to a Vortex Club party, been drugged, didn't remember anything after that, except Nathan driving her _somewhere_ that she thought was a hospital. There was someone else there. And she didn't remember anything else. But there was now apparently a viral video of her making out with everyone at the party, which she explained she had no recollection of, and was being bullied nonstop for, mostly by Victoria, _who more than likely took the video_.

Gail didn't really know what to say. She told Kate to go to the police. And feeling oddly protective of the broken girl sitting in front of her, in the dark, she gave Kate her number and told her she could call her if she needed seemed to raise Kate's spirits a bit. She asked Gail if she could leave her alone now, though, after thanking her.

Gail exited the room as carefully as she had gone in. She sighed. She had no idea what she was doing. She couldn't even help herself, let alone someone else. But it felt like the right thing to do.

She continued out of the dorm, pulling her hood up against the rain.

* * *

"She wasn't there, she was supposed to fucking be there yesterday", Chloe Price said, leaning her head down, against the steering wheel of her truck.

"Well, then it's a good thing I came with you, isn't it?", replied Rachel Amber.

They were parked by the beach.

"Rachel, I can't fucking do this for much longer. I thought we were starting over, not jumping back to this week."

"You're telling me, rich boy put up more of a fight than I thought he would, never even had the chance to go for the gun this time though, so that's one crisis averted."

"Was it? When have you seen rain like this in Arcadia Bay, looks a lot like-"

"Well obviously things are different, this time. I tried to tell you. I'm here, so obviously some things are different."

"Oh...fuck. Jefferson. Fucking hell, is he….him, still?", Chloe hadn't had time to consider this.

"I don't know, Chloe. We'll have to figure that out, but can we focus on one crisis at a time here?", Rachel _really_ did not want to think about Jefferson, and had taken great pleasure in kicking Nathan in the ribs the morning before. But she knew they would have to.

"Why do we remember everything? I thought that didn't happen. And with how this is going, I fucking wish I didn't", Chloe's voice was manic, desperate.

"I don't know...unless...but, Chloe, calm down."

"I wake up a week ago, David is still a terror, not the man I visited for years and learned to call my father. And...nobody remembers her. Nobody. Not even Joyce."

"I know. But I fucking _tried_ to tell you, we knew this wasn't going to be exactly the same Arcadia we came from. I'm not even supposed to be here. Cause and effect, Chloe."

"THERE IS NOBODY HERE NAMED MAXINE CAULFIELD, RACHEL, THERE NEVER WAS! THIS IS SO FUCKED", Chloe had been crying since she stopped the truck, but it was getting extreme now.

"Chloe...I tried to tell you that jumping back in like this...it wasn't…"

"I know. Rachel. I fucking know. You said 'unless', before, what was that?"

"Unless...you were right."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Maybe you were supposed to do this."

"Then….why...in...the...shitting...fuck….isn't...Max...here?", Chloe sobbed

"Maybe she is."

"And what? _Everyone_ forgot her….even the..fucking internet had her...existence wiped from it?"

"Chloe...was it really her idea to do this?"

"Fuck off, Rachel."

Rachel sighed.

"Look, Chloe, can I ask you something?"

"You might as fucking well", Chloe said, as she lit a cigarette.

"Are you really going to start that again?"

"WELL, OBVIOUSLY I FUCKED UP AGAIN."

"Alright, whatever. But seriously, things here are different, how did you know Nathan was going to be there?"

"Because I still borrowed a shitload of money from your boyfriend and blew it here."

"Why….and...on...what? I'm here, so why would you…"

There was an awkward silence. Chloe had no feelings towards Rachel except friendship, not after her revelations and spending almost an entire lifetime with Max in another life, Max was her soulmate. Part of her. She was quickly regretting not accepting that life was over.

"Because...Rachel...when I found out, you _told_ me, about you and Frank, since you're alive now, I wanted to leave for a different reason. Only, now, Max is missing and i'm still here because of that. Though unlike _you_ , Max was _never_ here. I still tried to get money from Nathan to pay _your_ walking problem off."

This remembering more than one timeline was taking a serious toll on Chloe's mind, and one on Rachel's too. She had no idea at all how Max had dealt with this problem.

 _The 'other her', the nosebleeds…the nightmares...and...me..she could deal with it because she had me...fuck...I have nothing...at all..._

"You know, i'm _still_ with Frank here...I could have talked him out of whatever you owe him...and you-", Rachel regret saying this, as happy as she herself was to see Frank, she knew Chloe was literally dying of loneliness.

"You must be _so_ fucking happy."

"No. I'm not. I want to help you with this. I miss her too. And wait...did you _knowingly_...let..Nathan...just to...wind up in the bathroom yesterday?"

Chloe shuddered. That was all the answer Rachel needed.

"Really? You really...well I guess we have our answer about Jefferson", Rachel said, passively.

"...what if I just fucking blow my brains out, will I wind up where we were before? Because honestly, death has lost it's edge", Chloe's tone was desperate.

"Not necessarily. And now we don't know where Max is, so no, not a fucking option, plus your mother is alive here, and so is everyone else….and...also-"

"What", Chloe angrily muttered.

"I don't know if you can just leave and go back. We might not have something waiting for us on the other side anymore."

"...what?"

"I don't know, Chloe. I really don't."

"So wait, what you're telling me is, instead of whatever hella fucking weird reincarnation bullshit was supposed to happen, we wound up in a parallel timeline, and...we're stuck here….without….Max", now Chloe's anger was fading into tears again.

"Chloe, I don't know what happened. I really, really don't. We don't know that she's not here, somewhere. She has to be. But how many times do you think whatever powers there are, are going to let you flip them off, really?"

"So...this is it, this is the last shot. Final ride. End of the line."

"Most likely."

" _Goddammit._ GOD FUCKING DAMMIT", she punched the steering wheel, hard. Then she did it again. And again.

"Chloe stop it", Rachel put a hand to Chloe's shoulder.

"Nope", she sobbed, and she continued.

Rachel actually grabbed Chloe and held her in a hug.

"Stop it. We'll figure this out."

"Let go of me", Chloe said, a little too sharply.

"I...sorry."

"Feels too much like-"

"Sorry."

* * *

Gail made her way into the diner through the pouring rain. The smell of pancakes and coffee was becoming familiar to her. Oddly comforting. She took her usual seat and waited for Joyce to come over. She looked out the window at the rain. She hated rain. She didn't know why. But it stirred something deep inside her. Something like fear.

"Hey, mystery girl, how are you this...lovely...morning, shouldn't you be in school?"

"Hello, Joyce. I wasn't feeling well this morning. I'm better now, though."

"Right. You know, i'm a mother, Gail."

"Okay, so i'm playing hooky, I won't tell if you won't."

"Black coffee?"

"Yes, please."

Joyce sighed and returned to the counter.

Gail looked out the window again, she had no idea what she was doing here. Not just in Arcadia Bay, but in life. She stared at the lighthouse on the cliff, overlooking the town. She'd never been up there, herself. But it always seemed to catch her attention, ever since she came here. Her concentration was broken when the door to the diner slammed open.

Two girls around her own age entered, arguing about something. One had long blonde hair and was wearing a flannel and jeans, the other had a beanie pulled down over her hair and was facing the other girl, still yelling about something. She wore a leather jacket and ripped up jeans. She was much taller.

"Here you go, Gail, I have to go deal with this", Joyce said, quickly setting the coffee down and moving towards the two girls.

"CHLOE, RACHEL, ENOUGH, TAKE IT BACK OUTSIDE!"

"MOM, DO YOU SERIOUSLY NOT SEE WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE?", the taller girl yelled back.

"I SEE YOU COMING IN HERE ALREADY CAUSING TROUBLE, THAT SEEMS PRETTY NORMAL TO ME!"

"FUCK!", the taller girl punched the wall next to the door, hurting her hand even further, and stormed around the counter to the bathroom.

"What happened now, Rachel?", Joyce asked.

"She's...I don't know. I'm not sure. It's alright though, i'll handle it, Joyce."

"Someone better...though, she's been...different lately. A lot...nicer...more like herself...but a different kind of...crazy."

"Yeah...i've..noticed it too."

"Well, have a seat, i'll get the regular, are you paying or is this going on her tab?"

"I'll buy, Joyce."

Rachel stepped away and walked towards the side Gail was seated in, Rachel almost walked right by her, but stopped. Looking her over.

"Uh...hello?"

"...who...are you?", Rachel asked.

"Uh, my name is Gail", Gail said nervously.

"Are you….from...around here?"

"Yeah...well...no...well...sort of. I go to Blackwell."

"You...do?"

"Is that...a problem?", Gail was suddenly intimidated by the blonde girl, though she was almost exactly the same size as Gail herself. Small.

"...no...no of course not. I've just never seen you around before."

"I don't...go out much. Just here, in the mornings sometimes."

"Can I ask...you something?"

"I...suppose."

"Where are you from? Like, besides Blackwell."

"I...don't really want to talk about it...i'm sorry."

"No, no it's alright. I uh, sorry, for bothering you."

"No problem, uh...Rachel, was it?"

"Yeah, it's Rachel. Rachel Amber."

"I'm Gail Roberts, it's nice to meet you, Rachel."

"Likewise", Rachel smiled. She turned continued past the booth and sat in the next one, with her back to Gail.

Chloe stormed across the diner, walking right by Gail, who could now see her blue hair and a tattoo peeking out of her right sleeve. Chloe sat across from Rachel, sitting across the bench on her side of the booth, with her back to the window.

"Uh, Chloe", Rachel started.

"I don't want to talk anymore."

"Chloe."

"What?", Chloe snapped.

"Look", Rachel whispered, gesturing with her head to the girl sitting right behind her.

"I...okay?"

"Chloe", Rachel said, in a much more serious tone.

"What?"

"Have you ever seen her before, because I haven't", Rachel was still whispering.

"A Blackwell kid I don't recognize, woofuckinghoo."

"Chloe, did you really look at her."

"Hair is way too long."

"Chloe, seriously, go talk to her."

"Why, it's just some Blackwell punk, probably-", Chloe finally caught on, through her despair and rage, "...no, you don't think."

"I don't know what I think, yet."

"Will you leave me alone, if I do?"

"You dragged me back here, Chloe."

"Ugh...okay."

Chloe got up, realizing she was feeling something between extreme fear and extreme deja vu. She fought through it and walked back to Gail's booth, sitting down across from her, without looking at her.

"Uh...hi...can I help you?"

 _That voice._

"Max?", Chloe asked, in a tiny voice.

"What?"

Chloe finally looked up. She was looking at Maxine Caulfield. The hair was longer, the hoodie was black, but it was Maxine Caulfield. The face. The eyes. Every detail. Every freckle.

"Max...oh my God", there were tears in Chloe's eyes now, "I found you. I fucking finally found you."

"Uh….who...are you? Was it...Chloe?"

"Max don't fuck with me like that", Chloe was now reaching across the table, she locked her hand around Gail's.

"Uh...i'm sorry. I think you have me confused with...someone else."

"Max? No don't say that...it's you...it's...finally you...don't you...remember me?"

"I think this is the first time we've met."

 _Is it? She looks...familiar...somehow but...no...I don't know her,_ Gail thought.

"No...no...no...Max...no...it's you...it...is….I know...you...I…", Chloe was sobbing now.

Gail's phone buzzed.

"Uh, i'm sorry...Chloe...I have to take this…", Gail said, thoroughly disturbed.

She got up and started to head for the door.

"It's Kate", Chloe choked out through a sob.

"...what?"

"It's...Kate Marsh calling you...like last time."

"I...really have to take this...i'll...see you around, maybe", she stepped out, answering the phone, hoping she _wouldn't_ see her around.

Chloe was in shock. She was even paler than usual, she was shaking and the tears were falling freely.

"Chloe", Rachel said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It was...it was her...Rachel, IT WAS FUCKING HER."

"I know. It was. But…"

"She...she didn't...remember me...Rachel...she didn't...she-", Chloe was sobbing uncontrollably, she tried to stand up, but ended up collapsing into Rachel. This time she accepted Rachel's embrace.

"What happened?", Joyce asked, coming over with their food, "Did you scare poor Gail? That girl has some...issues."

"I...Gail? Mom, that was Max. That was fucking Max."

"Chloe, I already told you, there was never any Max, have you been toking up again?"

"Oh...my...God", Chloe choked out.

She broke free of Rachel's embrace and ran out of the diner.

"What _the hell_ has gotten into her lately?"

"I'll...try to help, Joyce, here's the money for the food", Rachel said quickly, handing a bunch of uncounted bills to Joyce, she ran after Chloe.

* * *

Chloe dragged Rachel to the only place she could think to go, American Rust. They sat in their makeshift clubhouse, Chloe crying and cursing, every time Rachel tried to talk to her, she was met with a stream of profanity.

"This is wrong. This is so wrong. We fucked up. We fucked up so badly."

"I never wanted to try this, Chloe."

"Then why, why the fuck did you come with me."

"Because I knew you were going to need….a friend. If...it went wrong."

"Well it fucking did, and I honestly couldn't give a shit if you're here or not."

"Nice, Chloe. Thank you. I saved your ungrateful ass, how many times?"

"You should have let me go, on the cliff, all those years ago...were those years ago now? Jesus Fuck, how old are we?"

Chloe was manic. She wasn't even thinking about what she was saying anymore.

"...I don't know, Chloe. Old, I guess", Rachel said gently.

"We should be collecting bottles, we should be, I should be accidentally shooting myself and Max should be rewinding, she told me that actually happened, Max. She did...it happened...and she saved me from a train and then and then then then-"

"Chloe. I know this is fucked. But you need to try to get it under control. We're here now, and there's nothing we can do about it, thanks to _you._ "

"...are...you...sure...killing myself wouldn't…"

"Yes. I am. And I will not let you do that to Joyce."

"Fuck", Chloe muttered in a tiny voice.

"Chloe, look at me, we will figure this out, somehow."

"THIS IS REAL LIFE...AGAIN, RACHEL. THERE IS NO FUCKING MAGICKING OUR WAY OUT OF THIS ONE."

"I know. But I think you need to talk to that girl, Gail, again."

"Max. She's Max. There is no Gail."

"Well here there is. And you know what, I want the truth, was this really Max's idea?"

Chloe turned away from her, muttering profanity.

"Chloe…"

"No. It wasn't. Okay? It fucking wasn't."

"So she didn't know…"

"No."

"Why. Why the fuck would you do that, Chloe?"

"Because…"

"I'm waiting."

"Because, I felt like I fucked everything up last time, okay? She went through fucking hell for me, even before the fucking storm, I caused her so much pain and trauma. And I tried so fucking hard to be there for her after the storm, but I even hurt her then. And then over the years, I made so many fucking mistakes. Lost her again. For so long. I didn't want that to be how it was. I wanted to fix everything, okay? That's it. That's why. I died because I was a fucking idiot and couldn't handle everything...and she always thought it was because of me, that I couldn't deal, but what I couldn't deal with was knowing I put her through all of that, and she died because of that too, in the end. We should have had so much longer, we should have never been apart all those years and we should have fucking died together at fucking 90. I couldn't fucking take the guilt anymore. I wanted to give her a fresh chance."

"So you...knew."

"Knew what?"

"That she might not remember you."

"...I…kind of wanted that...I thought I did. But I didn't. And I thought maybe, just maybe, i'd get a new start and meet her as a kid again and prayed I wouldn't be such a shitty friend over the years and it could happen naturally."

"Chloe...you...she loved you so much...anyway...look at what she sacrificed...for...so why would you..."

"I WANTED TO TRY AGAIN, SO SHE WOULDN'T HAVE TO LIVE WITH THAT, EVEN IF I HAD TO REMEMBER IT, OKAY? I LOVE HER SO MUCH THAT I WAS WILLING TO LET HER FORGET ME. JUST LIKE ON THE CLIFF IN THE STORM. I WAS READY TO GO, SO SHE COULD LIVE AND FORGET ME."

"Chloe...please, talk to Gail. When you calm down, please."

"And what, scare her more? She looks like Max, but she isn't Max...obviously", Chloe's manic tone was replaced with more sobbing.

"I'm...not so sure."

"I am."

"Chloe, nothing happens by chance. Ever."

Chloe moaned and assumed a fetal position in her chair. Rachel sat down next to her and put her arm around her.

* * *

Gail had walked around the corner, to avoid the blue haired girl, who had scared her...and gotten her blood on her hand, when she clamped her hand, which was for some reason swollen and bleeding, down on hers. It freaked her out. The girl freaked her out. Then again, she realized it was Joyce's daughter. And she had a reputation. Still, there was something strange about her, and not the obvious. She had taken Kate's call, and Kate was just wanted to thank her and tell her she was going to the police. That was good, she thought, she didn't say much to Kate, trying to keep how shaken up she was out of her voice.

She finally walked up to the lighthouse, the next bus not due for another hour. She sat on the bench there. It felt...like home. She didn't know why.

 _Did I live here...before?_

She thought this view would make a great photo, she needed one for Jefferson's stupid contest, but she couldn't drive herself to take her old polaroid out of her bag and take one. She was too confused. She really just wanted to go back to her room and go to sleep.

 _But then the dreams...which I never really remember._

She sighed, just hoping she wouldn't see the crazy blue haired girl again.


	2. The Ledge

**Gail could have made Jefferson's class, since it was later in the morning than her other classes, told them she was feeling better and would make up the classes she already missed, but she simply...hadn't felt like it. After more of her recurring dreams last night, what Kate told her and the run-in with that punk chick at the diner, she just wanted to be alone. After she left the lighthouse, she took the bus back to Blackwell, not many people were around, not even David Madsen, which she thanked God for. She made her way to dorms through the rain. She walked inside slowly, lost in thought, trying to remember something, anything really. But it was no use. She was about to close the distance to the door of her room, when she noticed Kate's door was ajar. She knew Kate hadn't been feeling well, and presumed she hadn't gone to class, but this was strange.**

Gail walked over to Kate's door slowly. She knocked, though it was open, slightly. No answer.

"Kate?", she asked gently.

Nothing.

"Kate...it's me...Gail...are you in there, i'm coming in."

Gail pushed the door open further. She found the room empty, save for Kate's rabbit. Empty and _still so dark_.

She didn't like it. She closed the door fully.

 _Lest Victoria and her droogs come this way in the near future_ …. _woah, A Clockwork Orange...the things I remember...but... as usual, nothing important._

She turned and headed back towards her own door. She knew something was... _off_. But didn't know what, after all, she didn't really know much about anything. She sat down on her bed and looked around her room. She hated this place, she really did, Blackwell as a whole, and she wasn't even sure why. It just gave her great feelings of unease. She looked at some polaroids she had put on the wall over her bed. She didn't think they were _really_ good enough to warrant her being here. But why look a gift horse in the mouth? She didn't know her foster family, or anyone, really. Thinking about this brought a feeling she guessed might be loneliness, but she wasn't sure. She didn't know if she could feel lonely, not remembering having known anyone. She sighed to herself, as she often did.

She thought the room could use _something_ , other than some pictures on the wall. _Maybe some of those paper lantern light things, those are kinda cool, I guess._ Her foster mother had some strung up in their living room, and she had an odd fascination with them. She didn't know why.

She was feeling a headache coming on. She kicked off her shoes and lay on the bed. She was starting to doze when her phone buzzed.

 ***bzzzzt* bzzzzt***

Thinking it might be Kate, she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it, she didn't recognize the number, but…

 **Unknown: is this gail?**

 **Gail: who is this?**

 **Unknown: its not important, so it is u?**

 **Gail: how did you get this number?**

 **Unknown: not important. is kate with u?**

 **Gail: if this is you Victoria, or one of ur friends, enough already**

 **Unknown: its not fucking victoria...you need to find kate, like, now**

 **Gail: who is this :/**

 **Unknown: a friend. find kate. shes...going to do something bad**

 **Gail: look, i dont know who this is, but its not funny, leave her alone**

 **Unknown: IM TRYING TO HELP HER**

 **Gail: right. this isnt Victoria or one of her friends fucking with me because you know I told her to go to the police. right. okay, well, goodbye whoever this is (-_-)**

 **Unknown: GAIL LISTEN SHES GOING TO TRY TO KILL HERSELF YOU NEED TO FIND HER NOW**

 **Gail: this isnt fucking funny, im done**

Gail knew this was Victoria, Taylor, one of the Vortex Club assholes anyway, fucking with her, it _had_ to be. She still texted Kate, but got no response. She got several more texts from the unknown number, but ignored them. A headache was definitely coming on, she got them at times, very, very bad ones. She tossed the phone on the nightstand and tried to get comfortable in her bed. She tossed and turned, before settling on a fetal position. She felt her head pounding in every part of her body. She settled into a, as per usual, restless sleep eventually.

* * *

She was woken hours or minutes later, she wasn't sure, _time_ wasn't her strong suit, if she had any at all, by yelling in the hallway outside and a tickle under her nose. She reached up to rub at it. Her fingers came away wet. She opened her eyes and saw the blood on them.

 _...the fuck..._

She got up quickly and rummaged around her desk for a tissue. While this was happening, she overheard someone yelling in the hallway.

" _ **MARSH IS UP THERE. SHE'S GONNA FUCKING JUMP"**_

 _Kate...no, no fucking way._

She settled for wiping the blood under her nose on her shirt, pulled her shoes back on and turned and bolted for the door.

* * *

By the time she got out front, a crowd had amassed. She didn't even catch onto what was going on at first, then she slowly realized everyone was looking up, towards the Dorm's roof. Kate stood on the edge, in the rain.

"Oh my God. No. Nonono. Fuck."

She charged back into the building, and to the stairs, following them all the way up, which felt like it took an eternity. When she got to the roof landing, she saw the door was ajar, she heard Kate talking, to someone, or herself, she wasn't sure. She didn't know how to handle the situation she was going to be put in by going through this door, but she knew she _had_ to try. She slammed it open and ran through to find….

* * *

"Chloe, seriously, don't come near me, I will jump…"

"Kate, come on, come down from there, this is hella stupid, it really is. It was just a video...", Chloe pleaded.

"You don't even know me. Nothing matters. You try being called a 'viral slut'."

"I've been called worse."

Kate didn't know how to take such a direct answer.

"Chloe, i'm in a nightmare and I can't wake up, unless I put myself to sleep, then everyone can post pics of my body, i'm already on the internet forever anyway..."

"Kate. You may not know me very well...", Chloe thought of a time where she _did_ know Kate, very well, had become very close with her after the storm. Stayed friends for life, "...but I know you. And you are a good person. Such a good person, and this would be such a waste."

"No. Nobody cares about me…"

Chloe started to say something but was interrupted by the roof access door slamming open, Kate was looking past Chloe at whoever came through it, Chloe didn't dare take her eyes off Kate. She couldn't. She desperately hoped it was who she thought it was, though she didn't even know if that could help now. Now things were so...different. _Backwards._

"...Gail, what the hell are you doing?", Kate asked weakly, from the ledge.

"KATE! What is this? You went to the police you…", Gail started, apparently not noticing Chloe was there at all.

"Yeah that's really going to help against a Prescott..."

"Kate...I...can help you, I…"

"The internet...they call it the web because nothing can ever escape it…"

"Look, Kate, try to listen to me, because I can help you, I just-"

"You don't even know me, you don't even know who _you_ are, it's too late…", Kate edged closer to the ledge.

 _Fuck fuck fuck, this isn't going to work_ , Chloe had taken the seconds of this exchange to step slightly to the side, readying herself to do something she _really_ didn't want to have to try to do.

"Kate. Please. I understand being alone. Believe me. I do. I don't even know who my family is, friends are...anything, but I like you, and I always wanted to get to know you, but….I was scared...because I can't talk to people, I don't know how, I don't know anything, I…"

"You're right, Gail, you don't know anything", Kate said flatly as she turned to make that one, final step.

In that same moment, it clicked in Gail's mind that the blue haired girl was there at all, and what happened next was a blur, though it almost looked like slow motion to Gail. Chloe charged across the small distance, using Kate's fixation on Gail as cover, she charged to the ledge and grabbed Kate's hand as Kate stepped off the ledge.

"FUCK", Chloe choked out as Kate's weight slammed Chloe to rough ground of the roof, she managed to get both hands on Kate's arm, Chloe's slender frame the only thing holding Kate's weight as she dangled over the edge, "MAX, GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!"

Gail was stunned, almost in a trance, over this entire situation. She tried to move, but couldn't will herself.

"GAIL, PLEASE", Chloe pleaded.

Her name snapped her out of it, she ran to the ledge and grabbed Chloe's waist, this would have stirred some very strong feelings in Chloe, had circumstances been any less dire. Neither of them were strong enough for this, but somehow, they did it. Pulling as hard as she could, Gail managed to get Kate up enough long enough for Chloe to use the leverage to stand up and pull her back onto the roof.

"LET ME GO...I...I...", Kate cried, she collapsed to the ground. Gail took her in her arms and tried to comfort her. Chloe collapsed to the ground for a different reason. The physical toll of what she'd just done and this not...Max.

"You're a hero, Gail", Chloe said quietly, passively.

"You...what the hell were you even doing here?", Gail asked, diverting her attention from Kate for a few seconds.

"Fixing shit. Or trying to. I'll tell you _someday_."

"I don't even know you."

Those words felt like an icepick right into Chloe's heart. She felt tears rising.

"I have to get out of here before David gets here, stay with her, ...Gail. Make sure she gets help."

"...Of...of course."

"I'll be seeing you", Chloe said passively, quickly, standing up and heading for the door.

She held Kate and reassured her until someone came.

* * *

Later, Gail went back to the Two Whales. She was thoroughly shaken by the day's events. Even in her own unstable mind, this was...crazy. She held her coffee cup with both hands, she felt cold, not a kind of coldness caused by the rainy weather, but something deeper. She had to talk to Wells, Jefferson and David Madsen about what had happened. She didn't bring up the blue haired girl, even though people had said they saw someone else up there with her. She said it must have been the confusion of the moment. They didn't buy it. But she didn't really know what else to say, Chloe had left for a reason. She had no idea how she tied into all of this, but had the feeling it was best to leave her out of it. She thought there was a possibility that Chloe had even had something to do with why Kate was up there, she doubted this though. She _knew_ Victoria Chase and her circle. The punk didn't seem the type, though her blonde friend did. She had come across as a much kinder person, this morning, though. She was lost. As usual. She mentioned Nathan Prescott in passing and relayed the story that Kate had given her. Jefferson's cool wasn't broken, but she could have _sworn_ she saw a subtle mood shift at both the mention of Nathan and Kate's story. Nathan was in the hospital with two fractured ribs and a broken nose, apparently he had a gun on him when they found him, Joyce's daughter was wanted for questioning, as was her friend. But that had suddenly taken a back seat, after this mess with Kate. Madsen had also seemed suddenly _very_ interested in what Gail had to say about Kate's story, but Wells stopped him from really pressing too hard.

Gail stared down into her black coffee.

 _Black...blank...like my mind._

She took a sip and looked around the diner, it was pretty dead, but it was getting late. Joyce had wanted to know all the details of what had happened, but again Gail left her daughter out of it. She really didn't want to cause any more trouble between them, based on her reputation and what she'd seen earlier.

Someone entered the diner, Gail couldn't see who, from where she was sitting. They were obviously moving very slowly. In spite of herself, she looked, watching whoever it was.

The blue haired punk.

Gail didn't know how to feel, this girl scared her, but she had also just witnessed her save Kate's life. She just looked back down at her coffee. When she looked up again, the girl was sitting across from her, staring at her.

"Jesus...how did you-"

"I'm something like a ghost." _A scary, punk ghost, booyah..._

"...okay?"

"Look, sorry I bailed on you earlier, there's something else going on right now, and I can't let my stepfather see me in a place that might make him not believe what I have to say when I talk to him about it."

"Stepfather?"

"David Madsen."

"No fucking way." _What the hell is going on._

"You...really don't remember?", Chloe asked, sadly.

"Remember _what_?"

Chloe sighed. Gail, looking at her now, could see the tall girl had been crying. Her eyes were bloodshot, and there were dark circles under them. The girl was intimidating, but right now she looked very vulnerable.

"...nothing. I guess."

"So why are you here….actually, why were you there earlier? it would be nice if someone could please tell me what the _fuck_ is going on."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Ugh. No. Look, I know you're afraid of me. You apparently have no idea who I am here, wherever _here_ is. But there's something bigger going on, and I can't tell you, it would put you in danger and it would make you even more afraid of me."

"So then why did you come here?"

Chloe realized she really had no answer for this.

"Just to see you, I guess…"

"But-"

"Look...Gail...you did a hella good thing up there today, helping Kate. I'm sorry it got fucking insane, I tried to stop it from going there, but…"

"You are the one who saved her, I stood there like a dumbass."

"You tried your best. And I know you really care. Plus you bought me the ten seconds I needed to do what I did."

Gail thought that might have some truth to it.

"Is that...blood...on your shirt?"

"I...oh yeah...nosebleed."

"Wait...really? What _the hell_ , man", Chloe looked pensive, like she was thinking about something deeply.

"...what?"

"I...nothing...look. You uh...remind me of someone...I used to know", she winced as she said this.

"Do you know who I am?"

"I….don't...know."

"Chloe...I don't."

"I know you don't", but Chloe didn't know the extent.

"Why do I feel like you know more than you're telling me."

"I might. But like I said, you wouldn't believe me."

"So fucking try me."

Chloe sighed.

"Let's go for a ride, Gail."


	3. Night Drive

**Chloe hadn't said a word since they got in the truck. She looked at the road ahead, a cigarette burning between her fingers on the steering wheel. Streetlights lit up the messy cab every so often, the only real light. The rain had stopped. The sky had cleared. There had been no eclipse, as there had been on the 8th of October, 2013 that Chloe had known before. There was no sound, save the low rumble of the truck's motor, their breath and very faint music from the truck's radio. Chloe stopped the truck at a stoplight. She didn't know what to say. She had so many things to say, but couldn't bring herself to speak, instead taking a drag of her cigarette.**

"So, do you always pick up strange girls at diners at night?"

Gail finally broke the silence with... _a joke?_

"Do you always get in strange girls' trucks when they ask you to?"

"Touche."

There was an awkward silence again, it was such a strange, painful, so very, very painful feeling for Chloe to hear _that_ voice and conversation to not be easy and open.

 _So….backwards, so very, very backwards._

"So...who are you, really?", Gail asked, quietly.

"Chloe Elizabeth Price, fuckup extraordinaire."

"Your middle name is Elizabeth?"

Chloe sighed.

"Yeah."

"That's...pretty."

"I hate it, honestly."

"And why is that?"

"Is there anyone who actually likes their middle name?"

"I wouldn't know. Don't have one."

"...hmm..."

"...How...long have you lived in...Arcadia Bay?"

Gail was clearly struggling to find conversation topics, Chloe could feel the anxiety, so much like _her_...and... _this_ was a difficult question to answer. Not just because of the memories attached, but because, recalling her breakdown with Rachel earlier, _how old are we, actually?_

"A long time. A really, really long time, Gail."

"You say that like you're old...what are you, like twenty?"

"Would you believe me if I said I don't know how old I am anymore?"

"No, I wouldn't. You aren't like me, _Dork._ "

 _A...Max word…_

Chloe sighed through entire exhale of smoke.

"Nineteen, I guess. It's kind of hard to keep track, sometimes. What do you mean, ' _like you_ '?"

"I only know i'm eighteen because my ID says I am."

"...Wait...what?"

"I...don't remember anything before a year ago."

"... _what?_ "

"I'm an amnesiac, Chloe. First thing I remember is living in a foster home, a year ago. I don't know who I am. Joyce knows. I figured she might have told you."

"...she...just told me you had some...issues...didn't go into a hella lot of detail."

"I see. Well, now you know."

Her voice was so very….gentle. Kind. Like Max. Max's voice, but with an added layer of uncertainty and... _is innocence the right word?_

"So I do", Chloe said just as gently. Something was starting to click in her mind, but it wasn't quite there yet.

"You went to Blackwell, right?"

"I did once, a long time ago. Actually, I should be there tonight, if things were the way they were supposed to be."

"But...you're older and didn't you get...like…"

"They kicked my ass out, hella quick, yes. I was, uh, supposed to meet a friend there tonight. She...never showed though."

"...i'm...sorry. I really don't...have friends. Well, maybe I did once, I don't know."

"Is that why you came with me?"

"What...do you mean?"

"I know what being lonely is like, Gail."

"I...don't know. Can you really be lonely if you've never had anyone?"

"I don't know."

"And you have friends, right? Like that pretty blonde girl...uh…"

"Rachel? Yeah...she's...a friend."

"She looks like a model."

 _This conversation…_

"That was plan once, a long time ago. Get the hell out of Bigfootville and go to L.A."

"I can't see you in L.A., her yes, you….not really."

"And why is that? Am I too ugly?"

"What? No! ...nothing like that. Just not...your style."

"You're right on that one."

"So Madsen is really your step-father?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry."

"He's...not as bad as you...might think. I mean, right now he's an asshole...but...there was a time...or will be a time...or….uh...forget it."

"You say some really weird things, Chloe."

"Do I fucking look like a normal person to you?", Chloe snapped, without meaning to.

Again, this whole remembering more than one past was getting to her. Along with this whole situation. She, in all this time, still hadn't really looked at Gail. She got a brief glimpse of her face earlier, and earlier in the diner when she'd been staring "at" her, she had actually kind of been staring _past_ her. She couldn't bring herself to really _look_ at this girl, without breaking down entirely.

"...I don't really know what normal is, actually", Gail said, gently.

"Well, it's not me."

"How did you know Kate was going to try….what she did?"

"Lucky guess."

"Was it you who texted me, Chloe?"

"How would I even get your number?"

It actually had been her. But she wasn't going to tell Gail that. Not yet anyway. Her number was the same as Max's had been. Chloe had just been taking a shot in the dark. She didn't think it was actually going to work.

"I thought maybe you got it from Kate…"

"No, I didn't. Today was the first time i've talked to her in...a long time."

"So how could you have known-"

"Lucky guess."

"...alright, then."

Gail wasn't going to push any harder. Though her fear of this strange, blue haired, tattooed, chain smoking... _but strangely...sadly beautiful,_ girl was fading, she didn't want to make her angry or anything. Plus, what she had done to Nathan. She knew Rachel had been there too, but she had a feeling most of the damage had been done by Chloe, somehow.

This was also the most real human interaction she'd had since she came to Arcadia Bay, save some conversations with Joyce and class.

"...so where are we going?"

Chloe realized she hadn't been thinking about that, she was just _driving_. She wasn't going to American Rust at night, not after what had happened _before_. Home was a no-go if David was there. She really wasn't feeling the lighthouse, either. Not after everything.

 _We should be breaking into Blackwell, right about now. Looking for dirt about Rachel, grabbing hella cash, then playing in the pool...except Rachel is alive and well and I don't have the keys to the pool, anymore…_

" _ **And you make me feel like I have a reason for still being in Arcadia Bay…."**_

Chloe remembered her own words, this night, in another life. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and hoped Gail wasn't looking at her, right then.

Maybe that never happened, now. She sincerely hoped that wasn't the case. She would give anything for that time in the pool, again, but now things were different.

She decided to loop back around town and head for the beach.

* * *

The beach was empty, almost desolate. Frank's RV was parked somewhere else, which Chloe was glad for. It was off-season, it _was_ October and it _was_ cold at night, but Chloe didn't really care that much. She liked the water. The constant movement. Change. Constant return. The waves washed out, came back in harder. Reminded her a little of her own life...lives. She had parked right at where the sand met the pavement. She walked with Gail across the moonlit beach, carrying her boots in one hand and a cigarette in the other. The cold didn't bother her. The coldness outside couldn't match the ice in her soul. Gail was a few steps behind, having a harder time walking in the damp, but still loose sand in her sneakers.

Chloe eventually stopped, and just looked out over the water, to the dark horizon. Gail stood looking at her, this strange, punked out, probably insane, tall, though she lost an inch or so without the boots, girl. She _was_ beautiful. The moon made what she could see of her hair seem to glow. Chloe in turn finally turned and looked at Gail.

Sneakers, jeans, t-shirt with some artsy design with bloodstains on it, _black_ hoodie, messenger bag. Chloe focused on that before actually looking up to meet Gail's face. Gail's hair was much longer than eighteen year old Max's. The bangs longer, more blunt, and it hung past her shoulders. But the face. The face was the same. The eyes exactly the same. The seemed to look right through Chloe, right into her soul, though she supposed Gail would know a lot more than she did if that were possible. Tears didn't come to Chloe's eyes as she looked into Gail's this time. She simply turned her gaze back towards the water.

"Chloe, why are we out here, really? What is all this about?"

"I can't really say, all of it." _Not even a fucking fraction._

"I know you know more than you're telling me, you have to."

"I do, Gail. I know all sorts of things. Like how to get out of handcuffs, pressure points, what year every landmark punk album was released, why you shouldn't mix certain liquors, I know a lot, i'm a walking encyclopedia", Chloe said sarcastically.

"...Chloe….why...are you so sad?"

"Who said I was sad?"

"I can see it. Feel it."

"Most people just think i'm angry, or just flat-out hella fucking insane."

"I don't see that. Maybe angry, but more sad. Something to do with Kate?"

Chloe sighed, she sat down in the sand, setting her boots next to her.

"Have a seat, pete."

Gail nervously took her messenger bag off and set it in the sand, and sat down next to Chloe.

"Gail, i'm going to...tell you a story. An insane one, that could never happen in real life."

"...why?"

"For you to do whatever you like with."

"I...alright."

Chloe took a long drag off her cigarette and began talking. The only other sound the waves breaking gently on the beach in front of them.

"Once upon a time, there were two girls. Best friends. Basically since birth. Though one was a little bit older. A little taller, always. They did everything together. They had crazy dreams about being pirates. Going on adventures together. They made comics. Wrote stories about it. They were inseparable. For years, this was their life. They were always happy. There was nothing wrong. Nothing hurt. They weren't scared of getting old. They knew they would always have each other, no matter what happened…."

Chloe paused and wiped at her eyes, Gail instinctively put her hand on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe glanced at her, directly into her eyes, she held it for a few seconds and then turned towards the water again.

"...but, one day the older girl lost someone very close to her. And the older girl needed the younger one more than ever. But the younger girl had to go away. They meant to keep up with each other, but they never did. Too much changed at once. The older girl just got more lonely and angry as time went on. In that time, the older girl did some very bad things, lost even more, wanted to die, even. After five years of that, the younger girl came back. When she met the older girl again, she didn't even recognize her. Time, loss...had changed her so much. Corrupted her. And now there was a catch, the younger girl had...a superpower. And the younger girl saved the older one's life. And over the short time that followed that, the younger girl saved her many, many times. With this superpower and just by having come back. They had all kinds of crazy adventures, they were pirates again. The older girl found her will to live again. To be happy again. But...their time together...had a _price_. Eventually, the superpower changed so much that a terrible storm came. Or maybe, the older girl was never supposed to be saved. Either way, the younger girl had to make a choice, to save her best friend...maybe more than a friend...or save an entire town and then some. It was one, or the other….and the older girl had enough peace, from this short time with her friend to be okay with sacrificing herself, so that everybody else wouldn't be killed by the storm, but it was a horrible choice to have to make, for anyone. And the younger girl didn't know what to do. She knew she could never live without the other girl again, but she also knew how many people, most far more innocent than the older girl, would die if she didn't let the older girl go...there was no winning. Either way, her life would be destroyed, but it came down to whether she could face life without the girl, or face the destruction and death with the girl...with the guilt both of them would carry."

Gail was enthralled by Chloe's words and had dazed out a bit.

"...which did she...pick?"

"That's not important."

"But-"

"The story should have ended there."

"But...it didn't?"

"I don't know anymore."

"...what do you mean anymore? Are you saying you were...there? There is no such thing as superpowers, Chloe, a storm because of them...or because someone was supposed to die? Life isn't Donnie Darko."

"You're absolutely right."

"Then why did you...tell me this?"

"Maybe I just have a vivid imagination", Chloe said gently, wiping another tear away.

"Are you...alright, Chloe?"

"No, Gail. Not really."

Chloe's gaze was still unbroken from the water in front of her, though Gail's gaze hadn't broken from Chloe since she began talking, she sounded so much...older...than she was.

"Can...I...ask you something?"

"I guess."

"...What were their...names?"

"Names aren't important, Gail."

Gail didn't know how to respond to that. She thought back on her own short life. Well, the short part of it she remembered. _I only know my name is Gail because people tell me it is...if I could remember, would my name...matter?_

Before Gail had a chance to say something else, Chloe was up.

"I'm going in."

"What?"

"I'm going in the water, are you coming?"

"Chloe, it's like 40 degrees out here."

"Scared of a _wittle itty bitty_ cold?"

"I-"

But Chloe was already running towards the water, leaving only her jacket, boots and hat next to Gail. She watched Chloe run right into the water, that had to be freezing, mostly fully clothed.

"YOU'RE INSANE", Gail called.

"FUCKIN' INSANE IN THE BRAIN, HIPPIE", Chloe called back.

Gail wondered how exactly Chloe had just gone from somberly telling a story which she couldn't tell without crying, to this vibrant display of craziness she was witnessing now. Though she thought maybe she was beginning to understand Chloe, a little. She was...lost, like herself. That story, no matter how bullshit it _had_ to be, proved that, if Chloe had come up with it herself. But why did it sound so _familiar_?

Gail sighed.

"CHLOE, COME ON, GET OUT OF THERE, YOU'RE GOING TO BE FREEZING", Gail called.

"I ALREADY AM, YOU SHOULD SEE MY NIPPLES RIGHT NOW!"

"I...GROSS, CHLOE, GROW UP!"

 _There she is,_ thought Chloe, to herself, _but damn, this water is fucking cold._

Still, she felt the need to make some connection to the version of this day she remembered, so it was a freezing ocean instead of a pool.

"GAIL I THINK MY LEGS ARE FROZEN, I'M GONNA NEED SOME HELP HERE!"

"OH NO, I'M _NOT_ GOING IN THERE!"

"JUST COME TO THE EDGE!"

Gail sighed and walked down to the edge of the water, where the waves stopped, for now.

"Give me your hand!", Chloe called.

"You're going to pull me in, look Chloe, I don't like open water...Jaws and like...I can't watch shark shows and stuff…"

 _Holy fuck,_ Chloe thought to herself.

"I won't! Just give me your hand!"

Gail nervously stuck her hand out, Chloe walked up out of the water and took it with one hand...and then splashed Gail with the other.

"Bitch…", Gail muttered, through a laugh.

"I'm sorry, couldn't resist."

"You really _are_ crazy."

"Sometimes I think so, too, but you know, _you_ are hanging out with _me_."

"You didn't _really_ give me much choice."

"I didn't force you into the truck, dude."

Gail knew this was true. She was intrigued by the blue haired girl. And now she was starting to actually think she could _enjoy_ being around this crazy girl. They collected their things and headed for the truck. Chloe had no change of clothes or towels so settled on blaring the heat in the cab.

* * *

"I really should be getting back to Blackwell, Chloe, I have class tomorrow…"

"Not for much longer", Chloe muttered.

"What?"

"You're a photographer."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Uh...yeah, a bit."

"Jefferson won't be around for much longer, Gail."

"...what?", Gail didn't like Jefferson, at all. Didn't trust him, for some reason she couldn't explain.

"He had something to do with Kate, Gail. And the thing with Nathan, too."

"Did you really put Nathan in the hospital?"

"Yes. Well, with some help. But, yes. Fucker deserved it."

"But what were you even doing there, you don't go to school anymore so-"

"That's a hella complicated story."

"How is Jefferson involved?"

"You wouldn't believe it, but I know where there's proof he's doing something fucking terrible. And I can get David in there, but I have to play it just right."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"If I tell you too much, you're going to be in danger, if I don't tell you at all, same. Watch yourself around him, Gail."

"...how fucking terrible is it?"

"It's….look, Gail if I tell you more, you are going to end up mixed up in this with me and Rachel, I don't want to do that to you."

"What does Rachel have to do with this?"

Chloe sighed.

"Look...Gail...all I can really say is, I know more about certain things than I possibly should be able to. So does Rachel. I can't explain it to you, unless…"

"Unless?"

"...nevermind."

"No, unless what?"

"Gail, forget it. Just be careful around him, please", this was more of a plea than anything from Chloe.

"Chloe...I...don't like Jefferson. He scares me. I don't _know_ why, just...something, about him."

 _Well, this is completely fucking different,_ Chloe thought.

"Well….your fears aren't unfounded."

"I see him...in my nightmares...sometimes. Though I never really remember them afterwards, sometimes i'll remember a few words, or part of a face, but I know I remember Jefferson in them."

"You still...you still...get them, even _here_?", Chloe asked, sadly.

"...what?"

"Uh...nothing. I have bad dreams too. Horrible, actually. Even the good ones, just good memories that I can't get back. I don't sleep much."

"Neither do I."

 _Okay, so we have more in common than I thought, but still...this isn't what I fucking wanted to have in common…_

Chloe thought for a moment.

 _She's going to find out about Jefferson, anyway._

"Gail...Jefferson...drugs girls...to take photos of them...and sometimes he kills them afterward...and I don't know what else he does...or want to know...and Nathan is...involved."

"What? Oh my fucking God, how do you know?"

Then it clicked in her mind.

"KATE? THAT WAS-"

"Nathan and Jefferson."

"Oh my God", Gail was starting to shake.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, Kate's alright, you're alright", Chloe tried.

"But...I knew _something_ was wrong...with Jefferson...and I just...I didn't listen to that text….that _was_ you, wasn't it?"

"...yes."

"How...did you...even get my number?"

"Lucky guess."

"Chloe…", Gail was starting to cry now, not even sure why, if it was fear, confusion, loneliness, something else… "...who...are you, really?"

"A friend."

"I...I don't…have...friends", Gail sobbed.

 _That couldn't be further from the truth._

"Well, you do now."

"Chloe…i'm so...lost...I hate Blackwell...it just makes me so...uncomfortable...and I don't know who I am...why i'm really here...I don't remember...and i'm so...alone...I can't...it's so hard to deal with...and I get these headaches and pieces of flashbacks of horrible things...and now nosebleeds...afuckingpparently...I...I…", Gail was choking out the words through sobs, so much like an after the storm Max. So many memories, so fucking many, came back to Chloe in that moment. So many nights holding Max, making sure she was going to be alright until morning. So many late night talks. So much...everything...too much.

She took Gail in her arms and held her tightly. Gail didn't protest, even though Chloe was cold and soaking wet.

"It's okay….it's...okay...Gail...it's alright", Chloe tried, but she wasn't in much better shape, she was trying desperately to hold it together.

"I don't...want...to...go...back to...Blackwell...tonight...i'm...scared", she sobbed.

Chloe thought about this, _seriously_ , thought about it for a few moments before making up her mind.

"You can stay with me, tonight."

"But...but...what about….David...and…"

"He's on a shift tonight at Blackwell...I know...and in the morning we'll sneak out...window if necessary."

"Are you...sure?"

 _Absolutely fucking not._

"Yes."


	4. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Chloe lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling while she talked quietly with Gail, who had somehow calmed herself a bit, she sat in Chloe's desk chair. Chloe had extremely mixed feelings about bringing this strange girl, who looked and sounded** _ **so**_ **much like Max, to the house where they'd spent most of their best years together. But here...there was no Max. There never had been. That thought alone was enough to push Chloe to the brink of insanity and she fought it violently…she had no idea how she'd held it together this long. Rachel, a little bit. And the liquor bottle in her hand, a little bit. But she had been ready to give up...just end it all, before…**

 _Before...I met her in the diner._

"You _are_ crazy, Chloe", Gail said, looking at her surroundings.

"Yeah. Hella fucked in the head. I know", Chloe muttered, sadly.

"No...I didn't mean it in a bad way…"

"Heh. That's a new one."

Yes, the room was a mess, yes, the walls were covered in spray paint tags and ripped posters, yes, there was a ripped up, inverted flag in place of a curtain, but it felt oddly...comforting, to Gail. The exact opposite of how Blackwell made her feel. Though, Chloe was sipping from a bottle of liquor of some kind, Gail didn't know anything about that sort of thing, every so often and it was making her feel a little uncomfortable.

 _I swore I was never going to do this shit again...the smoking...the drinking...but does it fucking matter anymore? Everything is so fucked now anyway,_ Chloe thought. She probably couldn't function at all without it right now, anyway. This was too surreal. Even for her.

 _And the crazy shit i've seen and the places i've been and the crazy shit i've done..._

"...so how did you know about Kate, really?"

"I already told you, I know things. Things I shouldn't. And a lucky guess."

"Are you trying to tell me you can see the future, Chloe?"

"No. Not at all. Just the past...like...everyone else."

Gail turned away from Chloe, and gazed out the window.

"...not _everyone_ ", Gail's voice got smaller, if that was even possible.

"...shit. Sorry. I forgot."

"No...it's...alright. I just…"

"Maybe, you're the lucky one."

"...What?"

"With the shit in my head...it would probably be better if I was in your position."

"You say that like it's a...possibility...or are you just drunk?"

Chloe sighed and sat up, into a cross-legged sitting position. She set the bottle down next to the bed.

"Look, Gail. You have no idea what's going on in my head. I'm fuckin' losing it. Majorly. I...myself...don't...even know what's...real anymore...something happened to me...recently. And it changed…. _everything_."

"And I guess you're not going to tell me what that _something_ was?"

"I can't."

"Okay, Chloe", Gail was still looking out the window, but her tone betrayed her confusion...and a little annoyance.

Gail wondered what she was even doing here, in this strange girl she had just met today's messy... _understatement..._ room, in the middle of the night. Did she really believe her about Jefferson? She didn't know. She knew that there _was_ something very wrong about Jefferson, though. And this made as much sense as anything, she supposed. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Chloe. She turned and looked up into the blue haired girl's face.

"I don't expect you to understand, Gail. I really don't. I'd ask you to just trust me, but….I guess you really have no reason to."

"And why do you trust me? Why did you let me come here? It's...because I remind you of your friend...right?"

"...What friend?", Chloe asked passively, though her eyes betrayed the truth. Gail saw a single tear run down Chloe's cheek.

"You said I reminded you of someone. And you called me something, when we first met in the diner and again...on the roof….Max? Right?"

Chloe shuddered at the questioning mention of her name, and... _in her own voice_. Chloe turned, picked the bottle up, and walked to the other side of the room. She did this a few times, running a hand through her blue hair, like she was deep in thought. She took another pull from the bottle.

Chloe had immediately stripped from her ocean soaked clothing down to nothing but a black t-shirt and her underwear after they'd quietly entered the house and gotten into her room. It gave Gail a strange feeling, and she couldn't help but stare at Chloe's long legs as she paced back and forth. To say Chloe was attractive would be putting it _very_ mildly.

 _But i'm not...I mean...not that I remember...ever being attracted to...anyone_

She forced herself to focus on something else.

"Who is she, Chloe?"

Chloe stopped and looked directly into Gail's eyes.

 _You._

"...just a..pirate, I used to know."

 _Pirate...that story...is she...really...insane?_ , Gail thought to herself. But somehow, she didn't think so. Sad, yes. _So very, very sad._ Kate's helplessness looked like nothing, in comparison. Chloe just hid it better, when she wasn't getting angry. Sad, but not insane.

"Chloe...do you know who I am? Who I really am? Did you know me before…"

"...no."

Chloe felt this was only a half truth, but what if she was wrong? What if it was some crazy fucking coincidence? And besides, it's not like a very young Max Caulfield had hit her head, and woken up with no recollection and a new name, since not even Joyce remembered her ever have existing at all. Chloe and Rachel had spent hours and hours and hours looking for Vanessa and Ryan Caulfield, even, every part of the internet, every phonebook, every document they could get...and...nothing.

Part of Chloe's mind, the rational part that almost never broke through the more familiar part, knew that in this...time...or...reality...or... _this life_...there had never been a Maxine Caulfield. There was a Rachel Amber, who wasn't even supposed to be here. And a Gail Roberts, who happened to look just like Max, sound just like Max and was a photographer...like Max. But...not...Max.

 _Cause and effect, Chloe...i'm not even supposed to be here...nothing happens by chance…_ , Chloe recalled Rachel's words and something was starting to fall into place in her mind, but she still didn't quite have it yet.

"Okay...Chloe. So in the story you told me earlier...those two girls...which one of them was you?"

"...that was just a story, Gail."

"...was it?"

"Yes", Chloe said, very gently. Fragile.

Gail didn't know how to take this answer, or anything about this situation. So she changed the subject, though Chloe seemed to be somewhere else.

"So what do you and Rachel plan on doing about Jefferson..."

"Well, I was kind of hoping that Nathan would snitch when the police showed up over the gun, hospital or not, but...he apparently didn't. So, Plan B...", Chloe's voice was passive, she was still somewhere else.

"Which...is?"

"The hard one."

Chloe and Rachel had in fact discussed this earlier, Rachel just needing to turn the subject away from Max to calm Chloe down and realizing that if this timeline was as similar as it seemed, this was going to be a problem in the very near future that only they could stop, they needed to start working on something.

"How can you possibly know this-", Gail stopped herself, this was question was getting repetitive, now. She turned back to the window.

Something had shifted in Chloe's mood. Gail could feel it, but wasn't sure what it was. Maybe just the alcohol. Before she had a chance to really process what was happening, she felt Chloe's arms wrap around her from behind. Chloe's chin rested on her shoulder.

"Do you trust me, Gail?"

"...I...think...I believe you...I mean...everything with Kate and….I know something is up with Jefferson, there has to be…"

"Do you trust me?", Chloe asked, Gail could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"I...Chloe...we _just_ met...today…"

"So...you don't."

"I don't know, Chloe...i'm so confused, so...lost."

"It's alright. I'm lost too."

Chloe still hadn't moved, she didn't for a few moments. Gail didn't know how to feel, why she didn't mind it or why it somehow felt familiar. When Chloe finally moved away, Gail almost wished she hadn't. She wasn't used to human comfort.

"Let's attempt that sleep thing", Chloe said.

"Wait...where am I sleeping?"

"Uh...in the bed?"

"With...you?"

"I...uh...yeah?"

"I…"

Gail seemed embarrassed. Chloe had almost forgotten she wasn't talking to Max. This wasn't Max she had let stay here, _still…_

"I...can sleep on the floor or something, if it bothers you, Gail."

"N-no...it's fine...I just...this is new to me...everything is kinda new to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Chloe didn't want to be conscious anymore. She couldn't take this. Any of it. She got in bed and shut her eyes tightly. Tears came again. A few moments later she felt Gail lay on the bed next to her. Chloe didn't face her. Acted like she was asleep….until a sob came that she couldn't choke down.

"Chloe..."

"It's nothing."

To her surprise, she felt Gail's arm wrap around her, and Gail herself although obviously _trying_ trying to keep room between them, was basically spooning her.

 _What am I doing here_ , they both thought...at the same time.

* * *

Chloe was woken by someone entering the room. She panicked momentarily, she opened her eyes very slightly. Light outside. _Somehow_ , she'd slept through a night.

 _Don't be David, don't be Mom, don't be David, don't be David…_

"I...holy shit, Chloe", Rachel said gently, looking at Gail asleep next to Chloe, "that was quick."

"...what?", Chloe snapped, though she was whispering. She sat up gently, to avoid waking Gail just yet. She looked at Rachel, her blonde hair and blue jay feather earring painted in a slightly surreal...dreamy looking light from the light filtering through her flag.

Rachel picked up the half empty Jack Daniels bottle on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"After everything...you're back to this...and how did you even get Gail here..I-"

"Nothing happened, she needed a place to stay…"

"Chloe...are you trying to make this week...the same…"

"...no. It's not the same. Fucking obviously."

"...alright...care to explain _her,_ then?"

"I already told you...she needed a place to-"

"She has a place to-"

"I told her. About Jefferson."

"You, _what?_ Was this before or after _this_?", Rachel asked, holding up the bottle.

"Before...and I didn't drink all of that last night. What, do you think I have an addictive personality or something?", Chloe asked sarcastically.

Rachel sighed and sat down in the chair at the desk.

"How much does she know?"

"Enough. Look...somehow... _here_...she doesn't like Jefferson...always sensed something hella...off. About him. She told me she sees him in her nightmares...which she apparently gets...on top of headaches, nosebleeds and-"

"Okay. I get it."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"So why are you pissed at me?"

"I'm not. I didn't want to drag her into this mess...yet, anyway."

"Rachel...this time isn't the same...but it's almost the same..she could be his next…"

"I know...I know. I just don't want this to get more complicated than it already is…"

"Yeah Rachel, because clearly we're not in over our fucking heads here, either way. How did you even get here, anyway?"

"I had Frank drop me-"

"Holy fuck, the last thing I need is him knowing where I fucking _live_ , Rachel."

"Chloe...first of all, I had him drop me around the block, second, there's no problem here, I took care of it."

"And what equaled three grand, what did you let him do to y-", Chloe's voice rose, she didn't intend it to, it just did.

"Chloe."

"Alright, whatever."

Chloe was feeling an odd mixture of feelings towards Rachel about this subject, yes, this entire thing had been Chloe's idea, but...was she still mad about Frank? No, it couldn't be. Not after _everything_. She didn't know. Her head was a mess, not that that was anything new. She guessed it was a lingering effect of _this_ reality. Which didn't make it any easier to deal with.

"...hey...what…", Chloe heard from beside her.

"Morning, Gail", Chloe said, gently, looking over at her, _So pretty. So fucking cute. Just like…._

"...good...morning", Gail said sleepily, sitting up, next to Chloe, "...Rachel?"

Rachel sighed, "Hi, Gail."

They both looked at Chloe, who had suddenly gone totally silent.

"Holy shit...Rachel", Chloe said suddenly, shooting up from the bed.

"What?"

"I know who's next, without...Max...here…"

"...Chase."

"Yep", Chloe sighed.

"Fuck."

"What...is going on, guys, I…", Gail started.

"We have a problem…", Chloe started.

"...about Chase…Victoria?"

"She's in serious trouble", Rachel said.

"...like the serious trouble she put Kate in with that video?"

Chloe sighed, she knew that had been coming.

"Gail, this is serious. Really, really serious", Rachel said.

"Goddammit, we go to David, right fucking now", Chloe said.

"And tell him what, exactly?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet."

* * *

Chloe had undressed and redressed, in front of them both, Rachel sighed, Gail blushed and looked away. Gail hadn't removed anything but her shoes. When Chloe was _finally_ ready, after obviously making this process take as long as possible, trying to buy time to figure out how to go about this, much to Rachel's annoyance and Gail's embarrassment, the three of them exited the room and started down the stairs, they could hear David and Joyce talking, in the kitchen.

"How are we going to do this?", Rachel asked.

"Improvise", Chloe replied.

"Are you guys absolutely sure about this?", Gail asked timidly.

"No, i've actually considered just following Jefferson around and putting a bullet in his head when I have the chance but-"

"Chloe-", Rachel interjected.

"Well...he did it to me once."

"I know", Rachel replied dryly.

"Wait...what?", Gail asked.

"Don't worry about it", Rachel said.

 _These two are fucking insane,_ Gail thought.

"How exactly are they going to react to _her_ being here?", Rachel asked, gesturing to Gail.

"I have no idea, but you know what, the more the better here, probably...maybe. Back the story up...you know?"

"No, I don't...because I know David."

"Rachel Amber, do not to use logic on me."

"Oh, _never,_ Chloe."

"Then it's settled."

They rounded the corner into the kitchen, all three of them at once. David was arguing with Joyce about Chloe's "alleged" presence at the time Nathan was beaten. They stood listening for a moment before they were noticed. David was clearly angry, though...he wasn't exactly... _blaming_ her, he seemed more curious, than anything. Chloe supposed maybe some pieces were coming together for him, that maybe he figured out she knew _something._

Joyce eventually turned her attention from David and just kind of looked at this motley crew standing in her kitchen. Her daughter, with her blue hair, leather jacket, tank top and motorcycle boots, Rachel with her model looks, long blonde hair, feather earring and flannel shirt and Gail...the same as she'd been yesterday...for some reason here with them, a girl she knew had no memory or...friends...to speak of.

" _...what the…"_ , Joyce started.

"Chloe, perfect timing", David finished.

Rachel looked nervously at Chloe, wondering how in the hell she was going to handle this. Gail was trying to hide behind them both, not knowing how to process any of the events of the last twenty four hours.

"Good morning, mom, David. Yes, before you even ask, I overheard, I did beat the shit out of Nathan, me and Rachel here, you should have seen it, hella epic beatdown. Never even had the chance to go for the gun. Yes he had a gun. David knows that. We probably should have stopped at breaking his nose, but you know, we got carried away and somehow Rachel here wound up kicking him in the ribs. I know, I know, kicking a boy when he's down, but you know, he did have a gun, so…"

 _Godfuckingdammit Chloe, God fucking dammit,_ _what the fuck are you doing?,_ thought Rachel as she glared at Chloe.

"Oh my...Lord...Chloe...what the _hell_ is wrong with you...I...and Gail...what is she doing here...I…", Joyce started.

But David, David wasn't angry, or shocked. He wanted to know exactly what had happened. He'd noticed a change in Chloe's behaviour. She was actually...nice...to him. And to Joyce. And though she still had tantrums, she wasn't getting high or vanishing for days or weeks at a time anymore. This was why he had erased messages on the answering machine from the police department asking for Chloe. And actually made excuses for her in her defense. She didn't...push him, anymore. She didn't treat everyone as a problem. And even he, from his own life experiences, was seeing a sadness causing her anger. It wasn't an indirect rage towards everyone and everything anymore.

"Joyce...would you mind leaving me alone with Chloe and her...friends...for a moment?"

"David, you better not do anything extreme, I swear…", Joyce started, this was still her daughter, her little girl. Even if she had done many, many bad things.

"You have my word as a soldier."

"I...alright…", Joyce wasn't entirely convinced, but left the kitchen.

"Chloe...", he started when he was sure she was gone.

"David. You are absolutely right about Nathan and Mark Jefferson. Don't ask me how I know. Don't ask me how I know there is even a problem. Please. But you are absolutely fucking right. The code for the door in the barn is five, four, two."

"...Chloe...I...how...did you even know…"

"Please, David. Don't ask me. Not right now. But I _do_ know."

"...I guess it's a good thing I actually gave you the benefit of the doubt about Nathan, I don't know how long I can hold off the police and the Prescotts, though, Chloe. You assaulted their son."

 _He was going to….he did kill me...he…_

"All the more reason to get this over with quickly. He's after Victoria Chase, David."

"Is that why...Gail is your name...right? Is here?"

"She...helped me with this…"

 _How did I help…._

"Is she in any danger that you know of, Chloe?"

Chloe did not want to answer this question. Not with Gail right here. Not with her mostly calm, though very confused. But she wasn't going to risk it.

"She might be next, David. I have...a hella strong reason to believe she might be next on Jefferson's sick fucking list."

Gail shrank behind them.

"But you said...Victoria…"

"If he can't get her, Victoria...David, everyone in that class is in danger, the girls anyway...Kate…"

"I fucking knew it. I FUCKING KNEW IT", David said, angrily, Chloe was just glad his anger was directed towards someone other than her, "Don't go back to Blackwell, Gail, not yet."

Gail had sunk to the floor and was holding her knees to her chest, crying into them. Chloe realized this and kneeled down beside her and hugged her.

"It's okay...it's okay..Ma-...Gail...i'm not going to let _anyone_ hurt you."

"I...I don't want to go back...I...i'm scared...but...if I miss anymore….i'm going to get kicked out and...i'll have to…go back to Seattle…the foster home...I don't...want to...I-I-I-"

 _Seattle…_ , Chloe thought.

"I'll see what I can do about Wells, Gail. I have plenty of evidence now. I just need the final piece and I think Chloe just…somehow...gave it to me", he gave her a questioning look.

"Five, four, two, David", she ignored the look and turned back to Gail.

"...Thank you...Chloe...you girls get out of here...go somewhere safe. I'll try to deal with this. I'll deal with Joyce, too."

Chloe had tears in her eyes, seeing Gail this way. So much like Max after the storm...after…

"Thank you, David", she said seriously, not looking up at him.

David left the room, heading up the stairs where Joyce had gone a few minutes earlier. Chloe helped Gail to her feet.

"How...how...do you...know...that I...why would he even...I-", Gail sobbed.

"Do you trust me?", Chloe asked.

Gail now knew that Chloe _had_ to be right about everything. If even David knew what was going on, though she still had no idea how Chloe _knew_ these things... _but_

"Yes", she choked through a sob.

"Thank you", Chloe said through her own tears and hugged Gail again.

Rachel just watched all of this unfold, dumbfounded that Chloe's brash approach had worked. And seeing Chloe's genuine concern for Gail, whoever she actually was, warmed her heart.

"We need to get out of here", Rachel finally spoke, "before he questions it or Joyce comes looking for answers."

"Right…", Chloe said.

She handed the keys of the truck to Rachel.

"What is this?", Rachel asked.

"The keys, you guys go get in the truck, i'll be right there."

"Where...are...you going?", Gail asked.

"I have to get something."

"Chloe...no...don't...I know what you're thinking and-", Rachel tried.

"Insurance, Rachel", Chloe said, walking past them.

"Fuck", Rachel sighed.

"What...is she-"

"Don't ask, Gail."

* * *

Rachel sat in the passenger's seat of Chloe's truck, Gail in the middle of the bench, Chloe hadn't come out yet.

"Rachel...is...she...how does she know...these things?"

"I can't really say, Gail. I know everything she does. _I think._ I just...it's complicated...extremely, extremely complicated."

"She...said the same thing."

"I'm sure she did."

"Who are...you two?"

"Your friends. But...that's a hard question to answer."

"It's always fucking riddles with her...and you too, apparently."

"Because...we don't really know who we are, anymore. Gail. Things have changed."

"That's...what I keep...hearing", Gail was still crying but it wasn't the horrible sobbing it had been.

"When this is done and over with, i'm sure Chloe will tell you everything, Gail. She just doesn't want you to get hurt."

"You can't tell me?"

"It's not my place. You're going to have to trust us."

"I do...trust her...I just…"

"I know, Gail."

Chloe came out of the house, securing something at the back of her waist, under her jacket, Gail couldn't tell what it was. Rachel knew what it was.

"We have to get the hell out of dodge for a bit", Chloe said, as she climbed into the cab.

"And where would that be?", Rachel asked.

"I know a place", Chloe replied.


	5. If You Have Ghosts

_**"I wish you could have met her...wish you guys had met each other."**_

 _ **"We will, with all this stuff going on, i'm starting to think everything is related…"**_

 **Somewhere in Chloe's mind, she recalled a long time ago. A _long_ time ago. When she'd been on the hunt for Rachel with Max. When they thought that somehow they'd find her. And the three of them would be best friends for life. Like it would really be that simple. They had found her, but not in away that allowed that to ever happen. Not in that life. Now, Rachel was here, and Max was missing. But Max had never been here. Hadn't just vanished, like Rachel. In a way, Chloe still felt an immense sense of role reversal. What was she doing saving Kate, _hopefully_ busting Jefferson? What was Rachel doing here, helping her look for Max? Though that search had been...a dead end. Not in the same way the search for Rachel had been, though. Maybe not a dead end, but a sudden left turn. Now there was this girl who wasn't here before. Who looked exactly like Max...with some minor differences. This girl could clearly take a picture, if she was granted a scholarship to Blackwell, though she didn't seem all that interested in it, not like Max's obsession with the hobby. The hair was longer. But the face...the face was the same. The voice was the same. The eyes were the same. The mannerisms. The timidness. The major details, down to Seattle. She was just missing all of the minor ones. Though, Chloe supposed, amnesia could do that to somebody. But Chloe knew that wasn't all there was to it. There had never been a Maxine Caulfield here. Was this the universe's way of telling her to fuck off? One too many deviations from the grand plan? Though, what grand plan was there, really? Chloe had died. Been dead for a long time. Rachel much, much longer. And here they were again. Living out the week that changed everything, only this time, there didn't seem to be a chance of total destruction if the plan was deviated from. Instead, they'd have to live with the changes. Chloe and Rachel, anyway. Gail was...something else. Or was she, was she really? Chloe didn't know. She really, really didn't know. She just knew that Rachel was here, someone very much like Max, but not Max, was here, and she'd never felt more alone. Maybe this _was_ the punishment for deviation from the plan.**

"Chloe...where the hell are we going?", Rachel asked from across the cab. There had been awkward silence since they'd left. Chloe had been somewhere else totally. Lost in her own thoughts. Just staring ahead at the road. Gail was quiet, looking at the messy cab and stealing glances at Chloe, every so often. Rachel saw it, but didn't say anything.

"Huh...oh, the last place anyone would think to go", Chloe said, pushing her thoughts away.

"That...totally answers my question, thank you", Rachel's tone was curt.

"We're going to see dad, Rachel", Chloe said, passively.

"Oh. Well, yeah you were right, last place anyone would think to go" Rachel replied, gently, but Chloe glared at her.

There was a strange tension between these two, Gail had noticed. She got the feeling they were extremely close, but they seemed to disagree on every point, and there was something else...

"...dad? But, David...your father is in Arcadia?", Gail asked timidly.

"You could say that", Chloe said, lighting a cigarette.

* * *

Chloe didn't make this trip often. Never had. Not even before all this. In her old life. It wasn't something she liked thinking about. Even after her life had gotten better, before. Plus, she couldn't ever escape the feeling that she belonged here. The ride had very much been the awkward silence it had been, until Gail realized where they were. Rachel already knew. She had nothing to say about it, one way or the other. A different kind of silence fell over Gail.

After Chloe parked, she exited the truck, slamming the door harder than she probably meant to, and started walking, without looking back to see if Rachel and Gail were following her, towards the gates of Arcadia Bay Cemetery.

"Rachel...her father is...?", Gail asked as they exited the truck and slowly walked after Chloe, some distance between them.

"Car accident, ...five years ago."

 _...but, one day the older girl lost someone very close to her._

"I had...no idea...why would she come here, of all places?"

"Well, for one, she's right. If this somehow goes wrong, which it won't...I hope, Jefferson, Prescotts...cops, not going to think of this right away. Though...I think she needs to do this for herself. She hasn't mentioned him since we've been back, which…"

"...what do you mean since 'we've been back'?"

"...nothing. She hasn't mentioned him in a long time."

" ** _William_** ", Gail said quietly, nothing more than whisper.

"...what?", Rachel raised an eyebrow suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Did you just say something?"

"No?", Gail genuinely didn't know she had.

"...alright."

They walked silently behind Chloe, letting her be alone if she needed to be. She still hadn't looked back. She led them through the cemetery, before stopping at a large headstone. She sat down on the ground in front of it.

Rachel put her arm out in front of Gail.

"Let's...let her have her space."

"...alright."

* * *

Rachel walked in a different direction with Gail, though this place gave her an odd feeling too. Like she should be here. _Here_ here. They walked through cemetery slowly. The autumnal fallen leaves crunching underfoot. Gail wondered how Chloe had become friends with someone as seemingly normal and level headed as Rachel, though she noticed a star tattooed on the inside of Rachel's left wrist. Not quite as extreme as Chloe's arm, but it was something. Then there was the clothing, the makeup, Rachel obviously prided herself on her appearance, whereas Chloe rolled out of bed and grabbed whatever was closest, _still Chloe is...so pretty_ , though Rachel was wearing a different flannel shirt than she had been yesterday over a t-shirt for some band Gail had never heard of, she had a feeling that was Chloe's influence.

"Rachel, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Gail", kind, Rachel's voice was kind, when she wasn't annoyed, which seemed to be when Chloe wasn't with her at that moment.

"What's the story with you and Chloe, you guys seem really...different from each other."

"I've known her for a long time, Gail. There was a time when we weren't so different."

"How did you even meet?"

"Eh...how does anyone meet? Right place at the right time? Or the wrong time...but...no, we're very, very good friends. I met her at a really...bad time, in her life. And i've kind of...been with her, in a way, ever since. I know I seem bitchy towards her. I'm aware of it. I don't really know how to process all of this any better than she does."

"The Jefferson thing, or…"

"...life...I guess."

"There's more to it."

"There's always more to it."

"Is there…something between you two?"

"Like?"

"Like...are you...you know…", Gail could feel the tension between them, but wasn't sure if this was it or not.

Rachel understood.

"Not really. There was a time when I thought there might have been...then I met Frank and-"

"So...Chloe is, you know...like...gay?", Gail wasn't even sure _why_ she wanted to know these things.

"Chloe is...Chloe."

"Is that what she's so sad about? You meeting someone else, or…"

"No. I don't think so, anyway", Rachel honestly wasn't sure if that factored into it or not, here. She sensed the hostility towards Frank, and some resentment towards herself, she knew Chloe loved her, but wasn't sure how deep it ran, after everything.

"It's about her other friend, right? Max…"

"...how much did she tell you about Max?"

"Not much...at all. I just...she said I reminded her of her, and...she told me this crazy story…"

"...what...story?"

"Something about two girls...best friends...one ended up with superpowers...or something...and she had to choose between saving her friend or saving...everyone."

"That's all she told you?"

"Yeah...is there...more?"

"I don't know."

"So you've heard it, too?"

"...you could say that."

"Hm."

They walked on in silence for a little bit. It was beautiful, if macabre, here. Gail thought she could get some nice pictures here, sometime. She actually did enjoy photography, even if she had no recollection of how she'd gotten "good", or at least what led to her being told she was good. It gave her an odd feeling, kind of like Chloe's room had. Almost familiar comfort, somehow. Chloe herself gave her a bit of that, too, for some reason.

"Can I ask you something else, Rachel?"

"Of course."

"Who is Max, really?"

"Max is...someone that Chloe needs. Always needed."

"Where is she?"

"...missing...in a way."

"Is she...like...her father?"

"No...nothing like that...she's just...missing."

"Is this thing about Mr. Jefferson and Nathan Prescott like...related?"

"In a way...I guess, it is. But directly, no."

"So why haven't you gone to like...the police...or something, if she's missing? What about her family?"

"Remember when I said it was extremely, extremely complicated?"

"...yes."

"Well, it is."

"She...actually exists...right, Rachel? ...She's not like...in Chloe's head?"

Rachel stopped and turned to face Gail, they were about exactly the same size, so their eyes met easily.

"No, Gail. She is very, very real."

* * *

 _"with all this stuff going on, i'm starting to think everything is related…"_

* * *

"Ray, you've got to listen to me. I'm telling you. I can prove Mark Jefferson is-", David tried, again.

"Mr. Madsen. We've been over this. You cannot keep trying to tell me our most prestigious teacher is some kind of deranged killer", Wells said, his head in his hand on his desk.

"I never said _that_. But he knows something. About Kate Marsh. And about the other missing girls."

"How can you possibly know that, David? Are you spying on everyone? Who is the lunatic here, if that's the case? You keep pushing, and pushing. You are the best security we've ever had here, but you are not in a war anymore. I understand, I do. But you need to leave your paranoia home. _Otherwise_ …", Well looked up at David, there was a threat there.

"Ray...how many...how many will have to go missing or end up like Marsh, before you listen to me?"

"What about Nathan Prescott, David? Care to explain why your step-daughter and Rachel Amber, who was a star student before she dropped out and never showed her face here again, were seen leaving the bathroom right before he was found barely conscious with multiple fractures? And why am I hearing rumors from students that Gail Roberts, a gifted student in her own right, with a serious mental condition, is hanging out with your step-daughter. Is that why she isn't here today? She was seen with her last night, at the diner, from what I hear. I've given that girl so much leeway because of her issues...adjusting. But i'm sure your step-daughter is a wonderful influence. Do you want to see her file, again?"

"Leave Chloe out of this, Ray. I'm sure Roberts isn't here today because of what happened with Marsh. Which could have been avoided, if you'd listened to me in the past. And what students do on their own time is none of your business. Unless, it's securing a weapon, like Prescott. You know damn well…"

"What, what do I know, David?"

"I know he had a gun, Ray. Anyone else would already be expelled, probably in jail, and you're sitting there defending him. I don't know what Chloe and Rachel were doing here, but is it really important? A gun, Ray. He could have seriously hurt anyone here. And I know...how he is. You're just scared of losing his family's money."

"Keep going, David, give me a reason to suspend you."

David finally set a folder down on Ray Wells' desk.

"What is this?"

"Your precious cash cow...i'm sorry, star student, is mixed up with Jefferson, in whatever sick fucking thing he's doing, that you refuse to acknowledge. Here's your fucking proof."

Wells took the folder and put in in a drawer in his desk.

"Take a break, David. A long break."

"Fine, i'll leave you to drink alone in here in peace, but this isn't over. I'm going right to the police from here. Enjoy it while you can, because you'll be burning with them."

"David-"

"No, Ray. I'm done. You hired me to protect these students, and that is exactly what i'm trying to do. The problem is _you_. I didn't want you to be mixed up in this. For yourself, and for Blackwell, but if this is how you are going to be..."

"Fine, David. I'll entertain this, but this better be good, or you're finished."

Wells took the folder back out and set it on his desk, looking at David before he opened it.

"Just read it, Ray."

Wells read through the first paper in the folder, then the second, then the third.

"...my Lord."

"Is that enough proof, for you?"

"It's proof enough that you've been spying on students and faculty."

"Are you serious?"

"None of this is provable, David. This is...insane. That's it. You're done. This is beyond illegal. You're suspended until further notice...don't hold your breath."

"Fuck you, Ray. I know where the last piece is, that will prove everything in there. And if you're not with me here, you're against me, and you're against Blackwell."

"Leave my office, David."

David turned to leave, he put his hand on the doorknob, then turned back to Wells.

"You'll burn with them", he said quietly, then left the office.

When Wells was sure David was gone, he opened the folder again.

* * *

After Chloe had said whatever she needed to, or maybe had just sat there, thinking. She caught up with them. They walked around and talked for a bit. Like... _friends_. Something Gail wasn't used to. But there was a weight, an anxiety to everything. Eventually that made their way back to the parking lot and sat at the truck. Gail and Rachel on either side of the truck bed, facing each other. Chloe had climbed onto the roof and was lying there, staring up at the sky, smoking a cigarette. It had been a few hours, now. Gail was getting hungry. Rachel looked more bored than anyone Gail had ever seen.

Rachel sighed.

"You going to share those, if you're really doing this again, Chloe?"

" _Rachel Amber_ , I thought you quit...and after everything...I dunno, man…"

" _After everything_ , Chloe, ….just give me a fucking cigarette."

Chloe tossed the pack to her without really looking, it landed in the bed of the truck.

"Nice shot, champ", Rachel said, bending down to retrieve the pack.

"Next one will be aimed at your head."

"Uh huh", Rachel said as she lit her own cigarette.

"Guys are we...like...safe? I mean...even I know the Prescotts have a lot of power here. And Jefferson...what if David can't prove it or..", Gail was more worried than Chloe was. About that.

"David can prove it. It's more a question of where to go from there", Chloe said, sadly.

"What do you mean…"

"I have a lot of things to figure out. We both do."

"Yeah. We actually kind of do", Rachel added.

"But...you guys aren't like...leaving, right?" Gail asked, she found that she didn't want these two...her... _friends,_ to go anywhere… _especially Chloe_...

"Not in the foreseeable future, unfortunately", Chloe replied, quietly.

"You want to leave?"

"I want a lot of things. Well, one thing, actually. And I don't think i'm going to find it by leaving."

"Max?", Gail asked.

Chloe sighed in response.

 ***bzzzt *bzzzt*** , Gail's phone buzzed in her pocket.

 **Kate: I just wanted to say thank you, Gail. Without you and Chloe I...just, thank you**

 **Gail: Kate...you don't have to thank me. Ever. I don't know you very well but I want to.**

 **Kate: No, thank you. If you and Chloe hadn't been there...I just...thank you, again**

 **Gail: Are you alright now?**

 **Kate: I'm in the hospital for a few days...but doing much better...still sad..but...maybe you could come see me?**

 **Gail: I will. And i'll try to get Chloe to**

 **Kate: I didn't even know you two were friends**

 **Gail: Kinda a recent thing**

 **Kate: Well, be careful. She's kinda...off. But...she saved my life, so...and I do like her, she's just a lot to handle**

 **Gail: i'm seeing this**

 **Kate: Well, I have to go. Thank you again. Come see me**

 **Gail: I will**

Rachel and Chloe were talking about something, but Gail totally missed what.

"Hey...Chloe...Kate just texted me...thanked me...and you too...she wants us to come see her, when we get a chance."

"I want to. But…"

"But?"

"Risky", Rachel said.

"With Nathan there...hella cops probably...I dunno", Chloe added.

"Well..hopefully this will be over soon...I mean, we can't stay here forever...i'm already hungry, and a cemetery...at night?"

"Shit. Yeah. Probably should have gotten food somewhere..but...hey, here is the safest place, unless you're scared of ghosts...", Chloe said, her own phone rang, "What the-", she said, answering it. She slid down the front of the truck to the ground.

 _"Hello...this is...I….what…..how? No way. Fuck. FUCK. NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. FUCKING HELL. WELL, IS HE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT? WHERE IS HE…...I...I...see….alright..."_

"Chloe, what was that about?", Rachel asked.

"Fucking David. He's in the hospital", Chloe said, starting to cry. Rachel was horrified that this was going to break her completely.

"...what?"

"HE'S UNCONSCIOUS, IN THE HOSPITAL, WITH A BULLET OR TWO IN HIS CHEST."

"Oh my God", Gail muttered.

"Holy shit...what happened, Chloe?".

"I don't know. Exactly. He fucking took two. In his car. Someone pulled up along side him, best they can guess. He was heading out of town...towards-"

"The barn...the Dark Room", Rachel finished.

"Yes", she muttered.

"How. How would anyone have known...we didn't…"

The mistake they had made dawned on Chloe.

 _If David was asking questions...poking around...and then...FUCK._

"We fucking left Nathan alive. We ran before we could take his fucking phone. Like fucking dumbasses. I'm sure he fucking knew David was my-"

"...shit."

"We're fucking next...we're…"

"Don't say that, Chloe...we just have to change plans again", Rachel tried, though she was now obviously scared too.

"ANOTHER PLAN? HOW COULD I HAVE POSSIBLY FUCKED THIS UP ANY WORSE? ANY OF IT? MAX IS FUCKING GONE, KATE'S IN THE HOSPITAL AND NOW DAVID IS TOO, FOR SOMETHING MUCH WORSE-"

"Chloe, please...we can do this...we've been through so fucking much already...we can figure this out-"

Gail hadn't said anything, she just started crying again and sank down into the bed of the truck.

"Fuck it. We're going there."

"Where?"

"The hospital, to make sure David is not going to fucking d-", Chloe couldn't finish this, "...and then we're going to the Dark Room, getting what the fuck we need, getting David's files and doing this ourselves."

"Chloe...we can't just-"

Chloe pulled a revolver from under her jacket.

"I'm not. Scared. Of _him_."

"Fucking hell, Chloe…"

"Oh...my God...Chloe, why do you have that...I-" Gail finally spoke.

"We're going. Or i'm going. If you're not coming with me, then don't. If you are, let's fucking go."

"Do I have a choice?", Rachel asked.

"Yes, you do. I'm giving you the option to walk away clean, right now."

"And leave you to do this alone? Chloe...I can't do that to you. Plus, we both beat Nathan's ass. We're in this fucking mess together."

"Alright...Gail...we're going to drop you back at my place. You're not coming with us for-"

"No...I'm coming...don't leave me alone...not with all of this...mess...I-" she sobbed.

Chloe actually slowed down for a moment, she tucked the gun away again.

"Gail...come here", she said, gently, holding her arms open.

Gail slowly made her way out of the truck bed and into Chloe's arms. Chloe held her tightly.

"What did I tell you this morning?"

"That you...wouldn't let anyone...hurt me.."

"Yes. And I won't. I fucking swear."

"What if...I mean he knew David was...your step-father...what if he knows where you live, too?"

"Shit", Chloe muttered.

 _Joyce is safe, at the diner, she doesn't know about any of this anyway._

Gail whimpered, which caused Chloe to hold her even tighter.

"Gail...alright...because honestly unless you have a quick way out of Arcadia, I don't see a hella lot of options…"

"Don't...leave me alone, Chloe...it's like...a nightmare...but I can't wake up... ** _like the visions...and...the 'other me'…and...the dreams...after the storm…_** "

 _Oh my fucking God….Max?_

"Max...is that...you?"

"...what...no...Chloe how could you even...at a time like this...i'm not Max...do you only care about me because...I look like her?"

 _What the fuck…._

"No, Gail...of course not...but did you hear...what you just…"

"Yes, Chloe...life is a fucking nightmare I can't...wake up from.."

"After that…"

"I didn't...say anything after...that."

Gail was latched onto Chloe even harder than Chloe had embraced her. She was horrified. Confused. And Chloe felt terrible. About it all.

"I...alright, Gail...just...if you're coming with us...we need to go...now…"

Chloe really, really didn't want to bring Gail. Put her in any kind of danger _...and...that...what she just said_ , but she knew, due to her oversight, they were in this together now.

"Rachel", Chloe called, tossing her the keys, "Come on, Gail. It's gonna be alright. I promise."

She guided Gail to the door of the truck and sat her in the middle, she sat in next to her in the passenger's seat, never letting go.

"It's okay...shh...it's okay, this will all be over soon", Chloe whispered.

Rachel got in the driver's seat and looked over at Chloe. Chloe looked right back, despite her soothing words to Gail, her eyes said it all.

 _Let's fucking go._


	6. But Home Is Nowhere

**Author's note** : This chapter will have several references to my story "Two Girls", and will not all make sense unless you've read it. However Chloe and Gail's story will, without it.

* * *

 **Chloe really, really, did not want to be here. So many memories. Some of them actually good. Of a time that now never existed. After the storm, Arcadia Bay hospital had become something of a home to her. And everyone else who made it through. She half expected to see a sea of FEMA and Red Cross tents in the parking lot when they arrived. "Tent City", as Kate had called it. Where David was redeeming himself through tireless rescue efforts. Where he had delivered the news about Joyce, which had sent Chloe leading Max on an insane chase through a ruined Arcadia Bay, ending at the lighthouse, which had put Chloe in the hospital herself. She instinctively kept feeling her left arm, looking for a scar that was no longer there. She had attended Joyce's funeral in the chapel here. She had become friends with Kate and Victoria here. A friendship that lasted her entire short life. A bond over something like the aftermath of the storm was something that never went away, even if it was broken for several, long years. But now, now it was just Arcadia Bay hospital. None of what happened before had ever transpired, nor ever would. Chloe knew this was a good thing, for everyone other than herself.** _And Kate and Victoria...they didn't lose much...save some sanity. They gained each other, though._ **Not that she had** _ **enjoyed**_ **her stay here, it had just been pivotal in her life** _ **before**_ **. Maybe, it was the last time she had truly been herself, with Max. Sure, the days, weeks, months in Seattle afterward were good, but things changed quickly. More quickly than she ever realized, until she looked back on on it. And yes, things didn't go wrong for five years or so afterward, but after that, they** _ **really**_ **went wrong. Chloe wondered if that had been the** _ **plan**_ **all along. She made it through the storm. Maybe she was never supposed to. Maybe she hadn't escaped her fate, she just delayed it. Only, she dragged Max down with her, that time. She didn't want to think about it. It was no longer** _ **that**_ **time. She was here, now. Whatever** _ **now**_ **was.**

Chloe easily navigated the halls of the hospital, Gail assumed that Chloe had been here before, because she knew where _everything_ was, without even needing to ask or really _look_ at signs or anything. Gail was right, but she had no idea how right she was. Rachel hadn't wanted to stop here at all, it was risky, and it was going to cost them time, time that they needed. But Chloe insisted. And Rachel wasn't going to risk sending Chloe into a rage, fearing she might break completely. They made their way to the ICU, which brought horrible memories of Max's coma to Chloe.

 _Oh look, here is where I collapsed on the floor, and David of all people assured me everything would be alright…who's going to do that for me now…_

Chloe fought it off and continued, praying they had gotten here before Joyce, they didn't need any more complications.

"You're his daughter?", a doctor asked.

"Step-daughter, but yes…"

"Alright, i'm going to be honest with you, this is serious. One of the bullets didn't hit anything major, and exited cleanly. The other one is the problem. We got it, but it did go through a lung, collapsing it. Someone found him almost immediately and got him here, so he will be alright, but it's going to take time."

 _Fuck._

"Who did this?", Chloe asked.

"We don't know. We know he was shot in his car, and more than two shots were fired, but only two hit. We haven't gotten the police report yet, a full one, anyway."

"Is he awake? Can I...see him?"

"He's out from the surgery, but you can wait, he should be waking up soon."

"Alright. We will."

"Chloe...we don't have time…", Rachel started.

Chloe just turned and glared at her.

"I'll...leave you and your friends alone now, if you need anything, let one of us know", the doctor said, turning away and leaving the room.

Chloe turned back to Rachel.

"Your dream jumping _Inception_ days are over, Rachel. So unless you have a better idea…"

 _...what_ , Gail thought.

"Do you know how to get into his computer and files?"

"No. Max did. I don't. I remembered the code for the Dark Room because I was there."

"Fuck."

"What...do you mean, you were there?", Gail asked. She had been quiet until now.

"Chloe...we're going to have to tell her, eventually, even if she thinks we're crazier than she already does. This is getting out of control", Rachel said, quietly.

"No."

"Tell me what?", Gail asked.

"No."

"Chloe…"

"NO."

"Alright, Chloe", Rachel said.

"Let's...go see Kate", Chloe suggested, though she knew Rachel was right, as usual.

Gail wasn't totally ready to drop the subject of what Chloe and Rachel knew, _...and Max, apparently...whoever she really is,_ but she also wanted to see Kate. And thought maybe it would be good for Chloe.

"Alright i'll ask where-", Gail started.

"No need, I know exactly where she is", Chloe said, already walking away.

 _What the…_

* * *

"I'm so glad you guys came...and...you're Rachel Amber, right? People still talk about you a lot", Kate sat up in her bed, she seemed genuinely happy to see her...strange...new friends.

"I am", Rachel said.

"Kate are you alright? This whole thing has been so...awful", Gail began.

"Thanks to you, yes. I will be. Victoria even came and apologized. I'm kind of scared though...I mean, Nathan is here too, somewhere."

 _Figures, she did_ , Chloe thought, remembering things as they'd been before.

"You don't have to worry about him, not for much longer anyway", Chloe said, she was leaning against the far wall of the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it, Kate", Rachel said.

"I'm surprised you actually came...Chloe. I mean, you're that like, that mysterious dark bad-girl type", Kate laughed a little.

"Not so mysterious, Kate. No comment on the rest", Chloe said.

"Are you going to be alright, Kate?", Gail asked.

"Yes...i'm, going to leave Arcadia for a little while, my parents are coming to pick me up in a few days."

"That's probably a good idea, you can always text or call me though, okay?", Gail said kindly.

 _So much like Max_.

"Of course...you too, Chloe, right? I mean, I feel like you two are my guardian angels, or something", Kate. Innocent, good, Kate.

"...yeah, i'd be cool with that", Chloe said.

"Are you coming back to Blackwell?", Gail asked.

"Probably, I mean, i'm not sure, but I think so", Kate replied.

"Good. I like you, Kate. You're better than all of those Vortex assholes. We gotta stand together against them."

 _They won't be a problem for much longer either, also don't count on her coming back anytime soon, after this_ , Chloe thought.

"Victoria seems like she isn't so bad, Gail, just...misunderstood."

 _Victoria...actually...fucking...managed my career...before...she and Kate wound up...together...this is too fucking much for me, man,_ Chloe thought, she knew that the hospital was going to open a floodgate of memories of her old life, but she had to come here, whether she liked it or not. She didn't like it at all.

Chloe had been kind of quiet since they arrived, something was clearly on her mind. She stood up straight from where she'd be leaning.

"Rachel, would you mind staying with Kate for a little bit? Gail, come with me."

"Where are you going?", Rachel asked.

"I need to talk to someone here. And I need to talk to Gail for a minute. I'll be back in like ten minutes, if you hear anything about David, come get me."

"I don't even know where you're going."

"Try the courtyard", she turned and exited the room.

"Uh, sorry Kate...i'll be back. I better go find out what this is about."

"It's fine, Gail. Like I said, I know Chloe is a good person, she's a lot to handle though."

"That she is, Kate."

Gail exited the room and followed after Chloe who was already walking down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, first of all, I need to have a chat with Nathan…."

"Is that...a good idea?"

"As long as there are no cops around, yes."

"You're not going to, like, hurt him, right?"

"No. I already did that."

"Yeah...I guess."

Chloe had Gail ask at a nurses station where Nathan was, _apparently she doesn't know that,_ to avoid suspicion if they _were_ looking for her. Gail returned and told Chloe the room number, Chloe immediately started walking again, knowing the hospital like the back of her hand, which Gail still didn't quite understand.

"Room 237."

" _Of course_ ", Chloe muttered.

 _I fell asleep with Max in my arms every night in that room, for a while. Talked her through her bad dreams, soothed her back to sleep. Brought her breakfast. We even fuck-...no, stop thinking about this_ , Chloe had to choke back a few tears.

Chloe led the way, clearly knowing right where the room was. When they got to it, Chloe stopped.

"Wait here, i'll be right back, alright?"

"I..are you sure, Chloe?"

"Yes."

"...alright, don't leave me alone too long though, I still feel like we're not really...safe."

"I know. I'll be hella quick. Promise."

She entered Nathan's room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

The room was darkened and Nathan was asleep, despite it only being late afternoon. Heavy painkillers, Chloe guessed. _Good,_ she thought. She reached over the bed and unplugged the nurse's call button, so he didn't hit it immediately when she woke him up. She pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down.

"PRESCOTT."

"I WHAT, HUH...fuck...ouch", Nathan shot up and then grabbed his midsection and crumpled to the bed again.

"Nathan, Nathan, Nathan…", Chloe said, in a song-like tone.

He looked over, it took him a few seconds to process who was sitting beside him.

"What the fuck do you want, you're going to fucking prison for what you fucking did to me, cunt. If not worse."

"Nathan, you are in absolutely no position to make threats."

"Oh yeah, let's see how fast the cops get here", he hit the call button, but nothing happened.

"Yeah, I knew you were going to do that."

"Oh, fuck you."

"No, fuck you, Nathan. Do you really think you're the victim here? After what you fucking did to Kate? To me? What's the matter, someone finally stood up to you, and you can't handle that? Can't call daddy for help?"

"You don't know anything, bitch. Get your punk ass out of here."

Chloe stood up and walked over to the bed, leaning over Nathan.

"Nathan. Mark Jefferson is going down. All the way down. See, I know more than you think I do. I know you've already connected some dots, but you have no idea how far ahead of you I am."

"And why would you come here and say that, if you know so much, you know you're fucking dead, then."

"Nathan", Chloe's tone got much softer, "...I know...more than you realize I do, about _you_. You need help. And Jefferson is not the help you need. I know you don't really want to do the things you are for him. I know you don't really want to hurt people. He's using you, and you know it. If you don't want to be controlled, that is a good place to start changing things."

"...you...you don't fucking know anything about me."

"I know your relationship with your bastard of a father is what led to this mess, and I know you need serious help. I know about the medications, and the breakdowns and...you just need help, Nathan. And I can be part of that help, if you let me. But you need to work with me. If not…"

"You're dead, Price."

"Alright, Nathan. Fine. Either way, Jefferson is going down. You could play this off as an insanity plea, or that you were forced, which in a way, I suppose you were, he's a manipulative bastard. But if you'd rather rot in prison or wind up with a bullet in the back of your fucking head when he's done with you, that's fine with me. Your money isn't going to help you, because when they find the Dark Room, your whole family is going down. And I know how much you _hate_ them Nathan. How badly you _want_ to be _free_ of them. Of your father. And this could be your chance. But if you'd rather lie there and make empty threats, after being beaten senseless by _two girls_ , then you can fucking rot with them. Tell me though, am I the first person who has actually come to visit you?"

Something changed in his expression.

"I….I…", he looked like he was going to cry.

"No Victoria? No Vortex Club bros? No Jefferson? No daddy? What happened to _loyalty_ , Nathan? Meanwhile you drugged me, tried to take some sick fucking pictures of me compromised, you may have even tried to fucking rape me, for all I know, and here I am, giving you a chance to get away from this. I would think a little harder, I really would. I'm well aware that i'm probably going down either way, so I don't really fucking care. But if you want some kind of life, I suggest you start thinking, really fucking hard."

Chloe turned away from the bed and started to walk slowly toward the door.

"Price….Chloe…", Nathan said weakly, Chloe could tell he was crying, without actually seeing it.

Chloe stopped, but didn't turn.

"He's after Victoria. And he wants Gail Roberts. If you're going to do something, do it quickly...I...fucked up...he used me...like everyone does..."

"That's what I thought, Nathan", she turned back to face him, "... _now_ we talk _bidness_."

* * *

Chloe stood in the mostly vacant courtyard with Gail. They made their way to a table. A table Chloe knew very well. There were no bloodstains, now. She looked for her carving, from _before,_ but knew it wouldn't be there. It couldn't be, anyway. It would have been done a week or so from now, but it would never be done at all, now.

" _Arcadia Bay Breakfast Club, Class of 2013_

 _A punk_

 _A photographer_

 _A nun_

 _A princess_

 _Next to each, was a butterfly, a crude carving of a polaroid, a cross and a crown."_

Was what it had been, but this wasn't that life. Not anymore. Chloe lit a cigarette.

"What did you do to Nathan?"

"Took care of one problem. Probably caused some more. Par for the fucking course, with me", Chloe sounded distant. She wouldn't meet Gail's eyes. Looking at the table or around the small open area.

"Trouble seems to follow you."

"Crazy shit _is_ the normal, for me."

"I've noticed."

"But hey, you're still here, what's with that? Would you be bored without me? You could have hightailed it out of Arcadia, I mean I don't know what _your_ Seattle story is, but-"

"I don't want to go back there, Chloe. People know me, I don't know them. It's horrible. You can't even imagine…"

"What? I can't imagine what? People having opinions and expectations and thoughts about who I am? People I don't know, staring at me everywhere I go, because i'm that fuckup, i'm _that_ loser, _that_ black sheep in a small town, not even a city? I don't know what that feels like?", tears started flowing from her _beautiful_ blue eyes again. She'd held it together since they left the cemetery until now, but this...this was something else.

"Chloe...i'm sorry. Look, I know you have a certain...reputation. I wasn't trying to upset you about that, I-"

"Even you. You were scared shitless of me when we met, I could tell."

"Chloe...I didn't _know_ you. I think if everyone _did_ know you, things would be a lot different. I don't care what you've done in the past."

"You have no fucking idea...the things i've done. You still don't know me, Gail. You aren't…If you knew me, you probably wouldn't like me."

"I'm not what...Max? No, i'm not...Max. Or Rachel. But I can see you are a good person. You're risking everything here, for people who don't even like you, and...for...me…"

"Are you one of those people who doesn't like me, Gail? Are you just here because you're scared?"

Gail got up from where she was sitting, walked around the table and sat down next to Chloe.

Close, against her.

"No...Chloe. Not at all. Look...last night was...the first time i've slept through a night...since I can remember. I still had vivid dreams, I know I did, even if I can't remember what they were, but they were good, I know they were. There was no...whatever it is that usually leaves me waking up screaming, crying…"

"You too? I thought I was the only one."

"Chloe...I feel like I know you. Like...like I knew you before. You already told me that wasn't the case. So why, why do I feel that way? Why do you feel...so familiar? Like…home? You feel like home."

Chloe finally turned her head and met Gail's eyes.

"Do I, Gail?"

Gail wiped a tear away from Chloe's eyes and held her hand there, on her cheek for a moment. Chloe closed her eyes, and seemed lean into Gail's touch, a little bit. Chloe put her own hand over Gail's.

"What is this, really? Who are you? Who am I?"

"You really want to know, Gail?", Chloe hadn't moved her hand, holding Gail's to her cheek. She still hadn't opened her eyes.

"Yes, Chloe...I do...even if I don't believe it, even if it's-"

Chloe interrupted Gail with a kiss, a deep one. Gail didn't resist. Didn't move away. Even if Chloe tasted like an ashtray. It felt...right. Like this had happened many times before. She didn't know why, or care why, at that moment.

When Chloe finally pulled away, she looked away.

"I'm sorry. That's all I can give you, right now."

"Chloe…", was all Gail could formulate.

"Alright...one more thing. I'm the older one. The one that was supposed to die."

"What?"

"The story I told you."

"...who was the other girl? Was it...Rachel?"

"Not exactly-"

"HEY", Rachel called from the door, "DAVID'S AWAKE, COME ON."

"Chloe-"

"We'll finish this conversation later."


	7. Bizarre Love Triangle

**Gail was in a daze. She didn't know how to handle the emotions she was feeling. She heard Rachel call out to them that David was awake, but she stumbled after Chloe, lost in her own head. She wondered why this was all so** _ **familiar**_ **. Why Chloe felt so...right. They had** _ **just**_ **met. And Chloe had kissed her. Passionately, kissed her. She'd never even kissed a** _ **boy**_ **before, that she remembered anyway. Chloe led her by the hand back to the ICU recovery, Rachel in front of them. Gail sat down in a chair in the waiting area immediately, trying to make sense of the mess in her head. Rachel sat down with her and put a hand to her shoulder. Rachel had seen the kiss. She had...mixed...feelings of her own about it. She also wasn't sure what Chloe told her. But she knew she might have some explaining to do, very soon. Joyce, by the grace of God, had still not arrived.**

A doctor stopped Chloe before she could proceed. The same doctor that stitched her arm up, in another life.

"Miss...I don't know how to tell you this exactly, but-"

"Oh no, no no no-", Chloe started, ready to break down again.

"Please, calm down. He's...alright. Came through the surgery fine. But…"

"BUT?"

"The trauma triggered...well, as i'm sure you know, he has severe PTSD."

"Yes?"

"Well, this triggered a severe...attack. A breakdown. I'm not sure he knows where he is...or who he is, at the moment."

"Oh my God...can I..see him?"

"I can't let you, right now. He was unconscious when we got him here and we had to go to work immediately before permanent physical damage was done. When he came to, he immediately tried to attack the nurse working on him...don't worry, we've seen things like this before, it's not his fault. He was yelling about...a warzone, though. And I don't think it's safe to approach him. We had to heavily sedate him."

"Fuck. FUCK. He's going to be alright, right? RIGHT?"

"Yes...we think so. This will pass, but right now…"

"Right now he's in a war."

"Basically, yes."

"Fuck."

"I understand this must be hard, Miss...Madsen?"

"Price. And you have no idea."

"I'm sorry, Miss Price. We're doing all we can."

"That's great, doc. You keep doing that", the doctor didn't quite understand the venom in her words towards him, but wrote it off as emotional strain.

"Do me a favor, tell my mom I was here, when she gets here, and I left...because, I can't deal with this right now. I really can't."

"I understand."

"Thanks."

Rachel overheard all of this and was already working on a plan... _C, D, X? How many have we gone through now?_

Chloe exchanged a few more words with the doctor, then turned back to Rachel and Gail.

"Welp. Change in plans."

"I heard", Rachel said.

"We need to get the hell out of here, before Joyce gets here and starts asking questions."

"That we do. Let's go."

Gail still hadn't said anything, seemed to be somewhere else entirely.

"Gail…", Chloe said gently.

"...yes?"

"We have to go, this just got hella more complicated."

"Is he going to be safe here, Chloe?"

"I think so. Jefferson isn't stupid enough to try anything in public. _I hope._ "

"...alright...Chloe", Gail said in the same distant tone.

"Let's go", Rachel said.

* * *

They had piled in Chloe's truck and headed back through town. Chloe too angry at herself for having put David in this position to worry about caution at that moment. She went to the last safe haven she knew, the lighthouse. Even if she had dodged going there since she'd...been back. It was the only place that came to mind. They needed time to come up with a new plan. She had driven in complete silence, walked up the trail a few steps ahead in complete silence, and now sat on the ground in front of the bench on the cliff, in complete silence. Gail and Rachel sat on the bench, behind her.

"Gail...is there still a Vortex Club party tomorrow night?", Rachel asked.

"Still? But...uh...yeah, they're supposed to announce the winner of that stupid contest or something. I'm supposed to go though, because i'm in Jefferson's class, but..I didn't even enter. And i'm not going anywhere near Blackwell, now."

 _Not an 'end of the world' party, but still a party, guess they needed another reason in this one, 'Everyday Heroes' works, but those stupid motherfuckers will party over anything, so…_ , Chloe thought.

"Should have, you're great", Chloe said, passively.

"How would you know?", Gail asked.

"Uh...I mean, i'm sure you are."

"...if you say so."

"Anyway…", Rachel cut in, "...that's our window. I don't want to wait longer, but we can be sure he won't be at the Dark Room during that-"

"We can't wait, Rachel. We're just going to have to grab a few folders from the dark room, without David's, go to the police and hope it's enough, we can't wait."

"We don't know where he is, right now, Chloe."

"So if he's there, I blow his fucking head off."

"Chloe...think. Think about this. This is real life. You can't just shoot someone, even _there_. I guarantee you, if it came down to that, Sean Prescott would be here within an hour torching the place. He drags Jefferson's body out, drops evidence it was you, it's not like you and the police have the best relationship, Chloe. The sketchy punk who beat down Nathan Prescott dragged a teacher from a school she was kicked out of out there, then put a bullet in him? Sounds like a good headline...then the Prescotts get off free, you wind up in prison, or worse..."

"She's...right, Chloe", Gail said. She didn't want to think about _anything_ bad happening to Chloe. _Ever_.

Chloe sighed.

"Well, I took care of the Nathan problem...I hope."

"You _what_?", Rachel asked.

"I had a talk with him."

"And that went... _well_?", Rachel was seething, she still _hated_ him.

"Basically, I made him _an offer he couldn't refuse_."

"Which was?"

"He throws Jefferson and the police off my trail, I testify in his defense when this is over with, and against his father, along with Jefferson. Say Nathan was a pawn in it, play up his insanity, which shouldn't be too fucking hard", _do I actually feel bad for him?_

"And what exactly are you going to say about the fact that we were there, in the bathroom?"

"I overheard from David that he was mixed up in something with Jefferson, and we met him there to warn him, he freaked, we had to defend ourselves."

"...I don't like it, Chloe. At all. Way too many holes. And you're not exactly close with the Vortex kids."

"I know. You wouldn't. I don't either. But it's the only thing we can do. And you were."

Rachel sighed.

"But you're right, Rachel. However, there's another problem. A hella big one."

"Of course there is."

"Even if Nathan lies his ass off, Jefferson obviously still knows I know _something_. And if he's really…"

"...after me", Gail finished, timidly.

"...yeah. We've been seen together, so if Gail isn't at that party it's going to be a...tip off."

"No, i'm _not_ going there, Chloe."

"You're not going alone. Rachel is going with you."

" _What?_ He was after me too, you know that" _,_ Rachel snapped.

"And what are you...you can't go alone, Chloe."

"I have to. You two have to go there and make sure he stays there, if he leaves, you call me and I get the fuck out of there. You stay fucking put at the party. He can't do anything in front of everyone. I call you when I get back, and we haul ass out of there. He's not going to go after you, Chase or anyone there, directly, during it. If I move really fucking quickly, we can end this before the party is even over."

"Chloe...please. Don't leave me alone. I mean…"

"I know, Gail, but we have to do this. We are literally out of fucking options."

"I'll look out for you, Gail", Rachel added, putting a hand to Gail's shoulder, "Chloe is...actually right, this is the best way."

Gail sighed. "So...what do we do in the meantime?", she asked.

"We stop somewhere and get some fucking food, hungry like the wolf over here, and we spend the night at my place and refine this mess of a plan...what are we on now? Plan Z? If Nathan pulls through for me, we're safe there, if he doesn't, we're screwed anyway."

"I should go see Frank...Chloe...just in case-"

"No, we stick together now."

"Alright, Chloe", Rachel said, looking out over the bay, hoping it wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

Later on, Nathan had a second visitor. This time he was wide awake, going over what he'd discussed with Chloe, over, and over, and over again. _She's right_. He was startled by someone moving quietly into the room, then stepping heavily up to the bed.

"Nathan", Mark Jefferson said.

"...what?"

"Would you mind explaining to me how you managed to get yourself in this position?"

"I was jumped, Jefferson."

"Right. You were 'jumped', by the head of Blackwell security's step-daughter. The same head of security who is now here, because I had to take drastic measures to avoid him discovering...our little secret, Nathan. The same one you called me crying, whining that he was going to find us out, because you fucked up with his step-daughter, that she must have somehow figured it out and told him. _And he was headed there_."

"I was wrong. She came here and...apologized. She doesn't know anything. That was a weed deal gone wrong and I panicked. Madsen must have found out on his own. I don't think they are exactly fucking close, Jefferson."

"A drug deal, Nathan? Because you need the money, right? Okay. And how would he have done that? Because you fucked up with Kate, too?"

"Yeah, maybe I fucked up. But I was wrong about Price. Madsen is the problem, and from what I hear, he's not a problem anymore. Your inability to aim a fucking gun threw him into some PTSD fit and he probably doesn't even know his own name, at the moment, from what i'm hearing nurses say."

"Nathan…have I not been good to you? Have I not made your life better, freed you from your horrible father?"

"The father that is funding you?"

"You know as well as I do that is a necessary evil, Nathan."

"And what if I talk, Mark. What if I spill this whole thing? It's over anyway, if Madsen told Wells..."

"Wells is taking the same money I am, Nathan, you know that. And if you were to talk...", Jefferson pulled a handgun from inside his suit jacket, "...I would have to use this. And I don't want to have to use this, Nathan. Do you want to find out how bad my aim really is?"

"Then you'd be finished too."

"My dreams died a long time ago, Nathan. And I could always vanish, I have the money, thanks to _you_."

"It doesn't matter. You're still wrong about Price. And there's nothing you can do about Madsen here. You wouldn't do anything in public. You wouldn't risk your reputation, you have too much of an ego. Like me."

"Why are you lying to me, Nathan?"

"I'm not fucking lying."

Jefferson moved closer to Nathan and put the gun to his temple.

"Are you sure?"

"I'M NOT LYING."

"WHERE IS THE PUNK SLUT, NATHAN?"

"I DON'T KNOW."

Jefferson punched Nathan in the broken ribs. Nathan recoiled from the pain, but he knew Chloe was right.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"FUCK YOU. IT'S OVER. MADSEN KNOWS. AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN FUCKING TAKE CARE OF THAT. WE'RE FINISHED. YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SHOOT SOMEONE IN A FUCKING HOSPITAL. YOU WON'T LET YOURSELF BE CAUGHT LIKE THAT. WE'RE BOTH GOING DOWN."

"I wouldn't, Nathan?"

"No, you wouldn't. I know you."

"Are you sure, Nathan?"

Jefferson jammed the gun into Nathan's temple again.

"I…"

"Where is she?"

"Mark...this has gone too far. Way, way too far. My father isn't even going to be able to help us, if this goes any further. Wells is a money-grubbing drunk, but he cares too much about Blackwell, if he figures this out..."

Jefferson punched Nathan again.

"Then I take care of him, too."

"And what...you keep killing people until Arcadia Bay is empty? I didn't think murder was your forte, unless you fuck up. Which seems like it's happened a lot of times."

"What. Did. You. Tell. Her?"

"I didn't say shit, Mark."

"Alright Nathan, you know murder isn't my forte, so...unclean. Impure. Sure, there have been accidents, but those _were_ accidents. But you aren't giving me much choice here. I guess Victoria will be next. And I will make it slow, Nathan. I will make it last for days", he didn't move the gun away.

"You wouldn't."

"You don't think I would? Imagine the shots I could get, Nathan."

"Leave her out of this, we had an agreement she was off-limits.."

"The game has changed, Nathan. Do you really want to test me?"

"Fuck you, Mark. You've buried us both."

"No, _you_ buried us both. Nathan, I will skin Victoria alive. In front of you. And I _will_ pin it on you. I will. And when it's all said and done, I will be back for you, if you somehow get out of that, I _will_ find you. Or, I will just kill you right here. In fact, if I do that, I think i'll still do the former, just to spite you for what you've done to me."

"...Mark."

"Start. Talking. Nathan", he pushed the barrel of the gun even harder into the side of Nathan's head.

Nathan began to cry. He knew Chloe was right. Especially now. But... _Victoria...and myself…_

"Price...knows...everything. She said she'd kill me if I talked. She's...going to the Dark Room...she's got...Rachel Amber and Gail Roberts with her. I heard Gail in the hallway earlier. I know how much you wanted Amber, Mark...just don't...hurt Victoria…or...me."

"Roberts _and_ Amber? Interesting, Nathan, very interesting. Well. Thank you for telling me. I don't think I need you anymore now, do I?"

"Mark...no...don't do this...don't-"

 _I sold them out I sold them out...fuck...i'm sorry...i'm so sorry_

Jefferson pulled the trigger.

There was a dry click.

"You were right, Nathan. I wouldn't, not here. But i'll be back for you. Believe me."

He tucked the gun away and left the room. Nathan cried alone.

* * *

By nightfall, Chloe, Gail and Rachel sat in Chloe's room. They had stopped for food somewhere _other_ than the diner. Joyce had called Chloe and thanked her for being there, when she couldn't get there right away. She also informed Chloe she was staying at the hospital until David pulled through, which meant they were alone. _Less Questions. Good._

"So, how this is going to work is, you're going to drop me and Gail off at Blackwell, we keep an eye on Jefferson, you get a few folders from the Dark Room, get the fuck out, we meet outside Blackwell and then go right to the police, and _assuming_ Nathan changed his story, they don't arrest us on sight and that's it, it's over with?", Rachel asked.

Rachel had ditched her flannel, she sat on the floor with her back against Chloe's bed, vacantly looking at various things on the floor. She had extremely mixed feelings about...all of this.

"Yeah, basically. Easy, right?", Chloe replied. She had removed her hat, jacket and boots, and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, smoking a cigarette, since Joyce wasn't here to yell at her about it.

"You guys really think this is going to work?", Gail asked, from the desk chair, she was keeping her distance from Chloe. She wanted to lay right there, beside her. But she was...scared. Of her feelings. She wasn't used to them. And she was scared of this situation they were in. Terrified, actually. She had no idea how she was holding it together at all.

 _Chloe…_

"I have no idea. But we have to. We're the only ones who can", Chloe said, a little sadly.

Chloe thought that if Max were here and the situation was less dire, this scene would be perfect. Her, Max and Rachel just hanging out in her room. The way things should have been. The way she hoped they'd be when she did all this. She also wanted Gail next to her, but she felt an odd mixture of fear and guilt. She wasn't Max.

 _But...she said that thing about the storm...and I kissed her...and it was Max I was kissing...it was...who is she, really?_ , Chloe thought, looking at Gail.

"Chloe, what if this goes wrong,what if something...bad happens. I…", Gail asked uncertainly.

 _Cheer her up, Price..._

"It won't, Gail. Everything will be fine. And then the three of us can get out of here and go on some hella crazy adventure like...I don't know, Rachel?"

"L.A.?"

"I'm kinda over that, honestly", Chloe said.

"Yeah...me too", Rachel said.

"Hmm...how about Big Sur? I never did get there, _last time_ ", Chloe said.

"I like it", said Rachel.

"You're coming, right Gail?", Chloe asked.

"I...yes...I mean, i'm pretty sure Blackwell is gonna be closed for a little while after this. And, you guys...even though I just met you, with all of this crazy shit...I feel like...we've been together forever already….like-"

"Destiny?", Chloe said.

"Something like that", Gail said happily.

Rachel smiled, in spite of her mixed up feelings. They were fading to a calm feeling. A feeling that somehow, this was right after all.

They had big problems. Chloe wanted to forget them, for the moment. She got up and walked over to the desk and picked up the Jack Daniels bottle, where Rachel had left it.

"Chloe, really?", Rachel asked.

"Well, the way I see it, the scenario couldn't possibly be worse, this could go horribly wrong tomorrow, and we're together now, so might as well have fun tonight."

"Chloe this isn't a good-", Rachel stopped. Chloe was already drinking from the bottle. She held it over out to Rachel.

"Dammit, Chloe...", but she took the bottle, and she took a drink. She handed it back to Chloe. Chloe held it out to Gail.

"I don't...no, I can't...Chloe", Gail said.

"Gail, we literally have nothing to lose", Chloe said, "...but, I understand. It's fine."

She took the bottle back and started to replace the top.

"Wait...okay. Just a sip though", Gail said.

Gail took the bottle and timidly took a small sip.

"Ugh...how do you...drink this."

"It gets easier after the first one", Chloe said, taking another swig.

"Does it?"

"Yes."

"...alright"

Gail knew this was a bad idea, possibly the worst one they could have right now, had no idea what she was doing, but took another sip anyway. And then another. The bottle got passed around a few times.

"Rachel...music...please."

Rachel turned on Chloe's stereo, some blaring punk came on.

"TURN IT UP RACHEL, WE'RE ALONE"

"Chloe...this is a really bad idea. We should be sleeping in shifts with the gun or something, not-"

"Nathan won't say shit. And David's got this house rigged full of security shit. We're fine. Let's be us. Just tonight. _Please?_ "

Rachel sighed, but found herself agreeing. She needed a break. She turned the stereo up. Chloe handed the bottle back to her. And this is how the evening played out. They forgot everything, for a little while. Chloe singing along to the radio. Laughing at each other's horrible jokes, even Gail, not worrying, for once. She laughed hysterically at Chloe and Rachel's drunken attempt at slow dancing to the Ramones' " _I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend_ "

"You forgot how to dance, Amber."

"Hey...I taught you to dance, Price."

"Well...well...I...I...shut up. Gail, dance with me, Rachel forgot how."

"Fuck off, Chloe", Rachel said, laughing.

"I...never...I can't.., Chloe."

" _Lua_ " by Bright Eyes, came on.

"Come onnn, Gail, a slow one."

"Alright...I _do_ love this song."

Chloe dramatically took her hand and led her into a slow routine, that mostly just consisted of them being pressed together.

And Gail found she loved it.

Later, and several drinks later, Rachel sitting on the floor again, her hair disheveled, was laughing at Chloe trying to teach Gail to mosh...just the two of them. It turned into a playful fight and they both collapsed on Chloe's bed.

"I'm...really glad...you found me...Chloe", Gail said, slurring every word.

"Ssso am I", Chloe said, slurring just as badly.

"Chloe...you're drunk...heh...hehheh", Gail broke into laughter.

"No...you're drunk...i'm just…", Chloe she gestured to herself, "me."

"Sucha...dork…"

 _Max…_

"But like...a hot dork...right?"

"Totally…", Gail giggled some more. Her inhibitions were gone. She put a hand to Chloe's face again, and held it there. Chloe closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"Hey...you two having a moment?", Rachel was standing unsteadily next to the bed, above them.

"We _were_ ", Chloe said, but she didn't move, didn't open her eyes.

Rachel half-purposely fell on top of her.

"I want in."

"Well...you're in", Chloe said, she still hadn't moved. Gail laughed.

Rachel rolled off of Chloe, behind her, not in between her and Gail. She was spooning Chloe.

"This is gay as hell", Rachel muttered into Chloe's hair.

Gail cracked up laughing. She put her hand back to Chloe's face, she felt like it belonged there, again, Chloe sighed happily. She didn't close her eyes though, she just stared into Gail's.

"So pretty. So...perfect", Gail whispered.

"Am I?", Chloe whispered, moving her face closer to Gail's. Gail could smell the whiskey on Chloe's breath...or maybe it was her own.

"Yes."

 _Do I kiss her? I want to kiss her...I-_ , Gail's alcohol-slowed train of thought was derailed.

Chloe kissed her. Deeply. She pulled Gail into her, one hand on the back of her head, woven through her hair, the other around her torso. Chloe wasn't letting up, and Gail didn't want her to. She found her hand wandering from Chloe's face, down, her fingertips brushing Chloe's neck. Chloe moaned quietly and kissed Gail even deeper.

 _But i've never even...it's like...I know exactly where to...touch her...like….i've done this before…_

"Hey, are you two gonna like...fuck? I can leave…", Rachel muttered, Gail hadn't even noticed Rachel's arm was still around Chloe.

Chloe stopped, "Huh...oh, sorry, I got lost in the...moment..."

Gail felt her heart pounding. Herself flushing. She _needed_ Chloe.

"Don't stop, Chloe", Gail almost pleaded.

"Gail…are you sure, I mean…"

"Yes. Please. You feel so...right."

Chloe continued. Like Rachel wasn't even there. Rachel went to get up, but Chloe grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go, holding her in her spooning position.

"Chloe...", Rachel muttered drunkenly...lovingly. She kissed the back of Chloe's neck, running her hand through Chloe's hair when she finally let go of her hand. Then her hand went...down.

Chloe stopped suddenly. Both of them looked at her.

"Shit", she said.

"...what?", Gail asked, in a daze.

"We really gotta lose these clothes."

* * *

Chloe had somehow remembered to set an alarm, a _late_ one, but still an alarm. Gail woke up first. Her head was pounding. This made her mind process the position she was in more slowly than it normally would have. She opened her eyes, light filtered in through Chloe's flag. It was quiet. Chloe breathed softly, asleep beside her...and Rachel was asleep, kind of laying across them both. _And_ , all three of them were wearing...nothing.

" _What the hell_ ", Gail muttered to herself.

Chloe and Rachel woke up much the same way Gail had. They all looked at each other, awkwardly.

"What the _fuck_ did we do last night?", Gail asked.

"...something that _never_ leaves this room", Rachel answered.

" _Pfthahaha."_

Chloe broke into laughter, they both looked at her.

"What?", Chloe asked, "…it's funny."

Gail shook her head and hid under a blanket, Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm _so_ telling Frank."

"No, Chloe, you're not."

"I am", she said, laughing some more.

"Chloe this is fucked up...did you...plan this?"

"I never plan anything, Rachel. Just making it up as I go. Besides, I didn't hear you complaining."

"Good to know", Rachel said dryly.

Gail was the most embarrassed, covering herself immediately after they woke up and trying to avoid looking at them, like what happened last night hadn't happened.

 _Max…_ , Chloe thought again. It was no longer really a question in her mind, but a statement, somehow. She did feel guilty for this position she'd put herself in with Gail and Rachel... _but..._

* * *

They showered, separately, got dressed, Gail borrowing a t-shirt and jeans of Rachel's that she left in Chloe's closet, and tried to mentally prepare for what they were going to do later that day.

"Chloe, this is going to work, right? Everything is going to work out?", Gail asked as Chloe pulled her boots on.

"Yes, Gail. I promise you, this is going to be over tonight."

"Are you...sure?"

Chloe took the revolver from a drawer and tucked it into her waistband, letting her jacket fall over it.

"Hella sure."

"So...time to go to work", Rachel said, already heading for the door. Gail and Chloe followed.


	8. Got Well Soon

**Chloe, Gail and Rachel rode in silence after stopping for an awkwardly silent breakfast, well, mostly in silence, Chloe broke into laughing fits every so often, which Rachel was trying her best to ignore. Chloe had agreed to take Rachel to see Frank before they went through with this whole thing. Chloe was a lot less confident this was going to work than she was acting. Rachel could see it, still the giggling fits were getting on her nerves. She wondered, even in context, what could possibly be so funny, about any of this, and on a deeper level she was wondering if Chloe was losing her mind completely. What happened the night before had happened...but Rachel wasn't sure** _ **why**_ **, considering Chloe had been ready to kill herself over not being able to find Max, two days before. Rachel didn't know Chloe like Max, close, maybe, but not quite. But she still knew Chloe's coping method when nothing else was available was humor, even if it was..** _ **.Chloe's humor**_ **. This concerned Rachel even further.**

"So...why are we doing this again, aside from having a few hours to kill?", Chloe finally asked, she really had no interest in seeing Frank, at all.

"Because Chloe, I do love Frank and I want to see him again before….if this goes wrong, Chloe...", Rachel replied.

Chloe started laughing again.

"What about any of this is so fucking funny, Chloe?", Rachel finally snapped.

"N...othing", Chloe choked out through her laughter.

Gail hadn't said much all...afternoon, it had been afternoon already when they woke up.

 _...what the fuck...was last night...I can't..._

"..N-...nothing...nothing about any of this is funny, Rachel", Chloe said, still laughing.

"Chloe, are you..alright?"

"Yeah i'm good...i'm just...wondering how you'll ever break the news to Frank."

"THERE IS NO NEWS", Rachel said, a little too hotly.

"Okay...Rachel."

"I was hammered."

"Completely fucked, in a manner of speaking", Chloe started laughing again, she couldn't resist.

"CHLOE."

"Okay...okay...nothing about any of this is funny."

" _I know."_

"Rachel…"

"What, Chloe? _What_?"

"Completely...fucked."

"Jesus Christ."

"Alright...alright...i'm sorry. Really."

Rachel sighed. Chloe took a deep breath seemed to finally get ahold of herself.

"Gail...are you alright? You haven't said anything since we left."

"Huh...oh yeah, i'm...alright...just...", Gail was even more lost now than she was before.

"Hey...it's alright. This all escalated hella quick. Everything. When this is over with, we'll figure everything out, okay?"

"...yeah."

"Gail...i'm sorry. About last night. That was...stupid. Of me. All of it."

Rachel looked at Chloe, she hadn't predicted this change from finding it hilarious to apologizing for it.

 _She doesn't actually think it's funny. She doesn't know how to handle it, either…or any of this...she's barely holding it together...you...always have to be the hero...you're better than us. All of us. And you would never even accept that...you've wrecked time itself twice to save her. Even just to save her some pain. I could never compete. I'm sorry...Chloe. I failed you..so many times...do I...still...no...stop thinking about this._

Rachel's thoughts went in a completely different direction than she intended them to, she looked out the window, at the coast passing by, she wiped a tear away. She'd been battling with these thoughts since they came back. She didn't, in truth, regret last night, at all. Which is why she wanted Chloe to shut the fuck up about it.

"N-..no. Don't be. It...happened. Just...let's focus on what we have to do", Gail said.

"Yeah...alright", Chloe said, almost timidly.

"Chloe...no jokes, do me a favor, okay?", Rachel asked, her tone caught Chloe's attention.

"What, Rachel? Are you alright?", Chloe asked.

"I think so. I...need to talk to Frank alone, and I don't want to drag you there...you and Gail probably have a lot to talk about anyway, so just...drop me off, alright?"

"Rachel, are you sure, I mean…", Chloe sensed a... _desperation?_ , in Rachel.

"Yes."

"I...alright, Rachel...look...i'm sorry...it's not funny, we were all way too drunk and…"

"It's fine, Chloe. It's okay. You're right. I was hammered. Completely fucked. All of us were."

"Rachel…"

"Just...wait for me outside, okay?"

"...alright."

Chloe dropped her off at the parking lot near the beach, where Frank's RV was parked. She watched Rachel enter and disappear.

 _Rachel…_

"Is she...alright?", Gail asked.

"I...don't know, Gail. I hope so."

"Do you love her, Chloe?", Gail asked seriously.

"W-...what?"

"Do you still love her?"

"Gail...we've just...been through a lot together."

"Do you love me?"

"I...I-"

"So, what was last night, really, Chloe? Was it just you having fun?"

"...no."

"Chloe...i'm so confused. I...think I love you.I feel like i've known you... _forever_...but you and Rachel...and even I have...feelings...about Rachel...obviously, I mean last night fucking happened…and who the _fuck_ is Max, really? If you love her so much how did that even happen? Are you just fucking with me? Are-", Gail's voice was raising. It was the first time Chloe had seen her angry. Gail was actually getting in Chloe's face, yelling at her. Chloe felt hot tears running down her face.

"Gail…", Chloe sobbed, she wasn't prepared for this.

"What? _What_ , Chloe? What the fuck is going on?"

"Do you...still trust me, Gail?"

"I don't know how i'm supposed to, you know all this shit, you won't tell me anything that isn't fucking cryptic, you fucked Rachel in front of me-"

"So did you."

"I was drunk."

"So was I."

"Chloe-"

"Gail-"

Their eyes were locked, neither of them knew what to say. Chloe grabbed Gail and embraced her tightly. Gail fought her at first...but found herself embracing Chloe back.

"You...just have to trust me...until this is over...I will tell you everything...", Chloe whispered.

"Chloe...I don't...how the fuck did I even end up in this mess...how did _we_ end up in this mess?"

"I don't know, Gail", Chloe honestly didn't know. She didn't know why things had turned out this way, how this had escalated so quickly.

"Chloe…I-"

"Yes, Gail."

"...what?"

"I love you."

"You...do?"

"Yes."

"And Rachel?"

"It's...different."

"Is it?"

"I needed to be sure, Gail."

"Of?"

"That you were the one I was waiting for."

"...Chloe…"

"Shhh, please...I can't take any more questions right now. I can't."

"Chloe…"

"Yes, Gail?"

"Don't ever let me go."

 _Just gotta let go._

* * *

When Rachel finally came back, it was starting to get dark, Gail had dozed off, her head on Chloe's shoulder, she was clearly still hungover, Chloe let her sleep. Chloe had just stared out at the waves crashing on the empty, October beach.

"You good?", Chloe asked as Rachel climbed into the cab.

"...I think so", Rachel said, Chloe could tell she'd been crying.

"He didn't...do anything to you, right?"

"No, Chloe. Nothing like that...this is all just...getting to me."

"You and me both."

"Huh...what, i'm awake…", Gail muttered.

"Alright...so, are we ready for this?", Chloe asked.

"No, but we have to", Rachel replied.

"Yeah", Gail agreed, quietly.

Chloe drove them to Blackwell, she pulled into the parking lot, surveying everything around her to be sure they weren't being watched. She got out of the truck with them, leaving it running. Gail squeezed her hand. Rachel was staring off into space.

"Rachel..are you ready for this?"

"As I ever will be", she said, snapping out of whatever thought she was lost in.

 _We're going to have to talk about this, later,_ Chloe thought.

"You two _have_ to look out for each other, alright? I'll be back as soon as I can, if you see ANYTHING wrong, call me and get the fuck out, alright?", Chloe asked. She really, really did not want to leave them alone, especially with Rachel's sudden preoccupation.

"We will", said Gail.

"Rachel, here", Chloe said, holding a switchblade out to her, "...just in case."

Rachel took it and tucked it away.

Gail hugged Chloe and kissed her on the cheek. Chloe found herself having a hard time letting go.

"Rachel", Chloe said, holding her arms open.

Rachel hugged her, awkwardly, but didn't seem to want to let go. She kissed Chloe's lips, very gently and quickly.

"For luck", she said.

"Rachel…"

"I'll protect her, Chloe, I promise", Rachel said surely, completely ignoring Chloe's questioning look.

Chloe sighed.

"Alright, if i'm not back in half an hour, call the cops anyway, and lay low."

"You'll be here", Gail said, surely.

"I hope so", Chloe said, a little less surely, "...I'll text Gail when I get what I need, then come right back."

The three of them hugged at once and then Rachel and Gail started towards the school. Chloe got back in the truck and watched them for a moment. Rachel looked back, Gail didn't notice, she locked eyes with Chloe. Chloe could tell what she was saying, just from the glance.

" _Go, i've got this."_

"I know, Rachel", Chloe said to herself. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the last place she ever wanted to be again, save the ground.

There was something else in the look, and Chloe knew what it was, but pushed it aside, for the moment. It was a loving, apologetic glance.

Like a soldier going off to war, who knew they might not be coming back.

* * *

Chloe found her way back to the old barn easily, it was deserted, still, she parked way away and walked the rest of the distance, just to be sure. She made her way to it, gun in hand, and made her way around to the side, the same way she had with Max the first time. It was dark. She clicked on a maglite she had pulled from under the seat of the truck and climbed through. She fully expected someone to be waiting with a gun aimed right at her, but was met with nothing but the smell of old dirt and hay. She knew exactly where to go, the hatch in the floor, this time. She walked up to it and shined the light down.

"Fuck", she said, looking at a heavy padlock. She hadn't considered this. She didn't remember it being locked last time.

 _I boosted Max up to the rafters, she did...something…shit, it was, and we broke the lock…_

She didn't trust her lock picking skills, they'd never worked too well in the past.

"Goddammit", she muttered, she had an idea, but didn't like it.

 _Max told me I shot myself accidentally and she rewound...a bullet ricocheted...and...I don't have time for this…_

"Fuck it", she said, praying nobody would hear what she was about to do. She raised the gun and balanced it on her left wrist, light in her left hand, aiming downward, she didn't trust her aim, either. She pulled the trigger and dove for the ground at almost the same moment.

 _ **BANG-CHING-CHING-THUD**_

She opened her eyes, she'd instinctively shut them tightly, realizing the bullet hadn't bounced back and hit her. She stood up and shined the light down, the lock was broken, she smashed it with the maglite and was able to pull it off.

 _Okay...that actually worked...five shots left...I really fucking hope I don't need them…_

She made her way down the stairs to the keypad.

 _Five, four, two._

The door clicked, unlocked. She turned the vault style handle and entered, gun raised.

* * *

"She's going to be alright, right?", Gail asked as they walked towards Blackwell's pool.

"Yes", Rachel said.

"We really have to do this?"

"Unfortunately."

"What do we..do? I mean...parties aren't really my thing."

"Mingle...try to look busy, like we aren't here to spy on Jefferson."

"I'm scared, Rachel."

"I am too, but it'll be okay", Rachel put her arm around Gail's shoulders.

They walked in silence the rest of the way, Gail passed some familiar faces, but mostly kept her head down, not that this was anything new. More people were looking at Rachel, remembering her being at these things all the time, then one day just up and leaving Blackwell.

"Gail...is that you? I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time", Warren asked as they passed him.

"Oh...hey, Warren. How are you?"

"Doing just fine...I missed you though, haven't seen you since that thing with Kate...hey...is that Rachel Amber hanging on you?"

"Yes", Rachel said.

"Whoa...you're like...a legend…"

"I know", Rachel said in an unamused tone.

"Have you been drinking...Warren?"

"If you consider half a beer drinking…"

"We don't have time for this, Gail", Rachel said.

"Yeah...i'll see you later, Warren", Gail said, Rachel pulling her along.

"Sorry...just wanted to feel like a normal student after the mess with Kate and everything", he said from behind them.

They were already gone, inside. There was blaring music, Gail saw some familiar faces, but Rachel wasn't stopping, which Gail was thankful for. They came to the pool, lit in surreal red and purple colors, flashing lights, Gail hated everything about it.

" _Has anything like this ever struck you?_

 _If ever a likeness that you're scraping for pockets of air?_

 _Whatever you're like when you came in_

 _Whatever you use_

 _Whatever you choose_

 _Whatever your acronym"_

The music was overbearingly loud. Gail was strangely entranced by it and a sense of... _deju vu?_

"Gail, come on, we have to at least _look_ like we are here for a reason", Rachel said into Gail's ear.

"And how do we do that? I can't really...mingle...I don't really know anyone..."

"Dance with me."

"What?"

"Just do it, come on, if you remember _anything_ from last night, let it be that."

"I...alright, Rachel."

" _They say that either you're out_

 _Or you're in_

 _But you're on_

 _They say that either you're out_

 _Or you'll swim_

 _On your own"_

Rachel danced, it came easy and naturally to her, despite Chloe's claims otherwise, Gail tried to keep up, awkwardly. Rachel was scanning the room, as she danced. She saw Victoria entering the Vortex only section.

 _Alright, so she's here. Good._

"How long do we have to keep this up?", Gail asked, she was embarrassed and felt something...strange.

 _I've seen this before…,_ Gail thought.

"Not long, hopefully", Rachel said.

* * *

Chloe hated being here. Hated the sterile smell. Hated the overbearing atmosphere of this sick storm shelter-turned demented portrait studio. Hated how it reminded her of finding Rachel, dead, _before_. She also expected Jefferson to come through the door at any moment. She couldn't find what she needed, the red binders were gone.

 _Is it just...different now...or…shit..._

She looked around for something, anything else incriminating. She grabbed a few letters, and random papers from wherever she saw them, but she knew there was nothing here good enough. She tucked the gun away and pulled her phone out, as she headed for the door.

 **Chloe: call the cops, get out, u guys okay?**

Chloe waited for a moment, nothing.

 **Chloe: im coming back**

 **Chloe: GAIL**

Nothing.

 _Shitshitshit, don't panic_.

She decided to try calling Gail. It went right to voicemail.

 _FUCK._

Rachel's did the same.

 _Fuckfuckfuckfuck FUCK, what do I do now? I have to go back...but if something happened….he would come back here...right?_

"FUCK."

Chloe started running towards the exit, where she found a picture of Rachel in her Blackwell days taped to the back of the door. She didn't want to look at it, she hadn't noticed it on the way in. Someone had left this here purposely, everything else had been cleaned out. She slowly reached up and ripped it off the door. It was just a normal picture.

"What the-", she turned it over, written in black marker was:

" _You overestimated Nathan, i'll be seeing you soon"_

"SHIT", Chloe screamed, shoved the door open, and sprinted up the stairs.

* * *

" _What have we started_

 _What became_

 _Don't get found out again_

 _What have we started_

 _What remained_

 _You saved our lives again"_

The music pounded in Gail's head. She was getting a bad headache, not a hangover headache, a headache like the ones she got every day, before she met Chloe. She felt light...distant.

"Rachel...I don't feel good", Gail said, over the music.

"I don't either, still hungover as fuck, but-"

"No, not that-"

The music died down.

" _ **Okay, okay, everybody calm down, I don't want to get in the way of the party, but it's time to announce the winner of the 'Everyday Heroes' contest. Before I do, i'd like to thank everyone who entered…"**_ _,_ Mark Jefferson said, from a stage behind the pool, at the back of the large room.

"Oh, fuck off", Rachel muttered.

"Rachel…", Gail said, grabbing Rachel's arm tightly.

" _Oh shit_ , your nose."

Gail reached up and touched her upper lip, her fingers came away bloody. She looked at her fingers, then at Rachel, then back, then again, then she collapsed into Rachel. She let Gail lean on her. She didn't like this, at all, it couldn't be a coincidence.

"Gail, are you with me?"

"...uh...huh", Gail mumbled.

 _Shit. This is going to draw attention...can't say she's just drunk with all the blood…bathroom...no, too many people, loud, cramped, fuck...please let there be people out front still..._

Rachel slowly made her way, supporting Gail the entire way, towards the exit. Gail was tiny, but Rachel wasn't any bigger, just slightly taller, and Gail's entire weight was on her shoulder, they couldn't move very quickly. When they finally got outside, it was empty. Everyone having gone inside or taken the party back to their dorms, by now.

 _Fuck, Chloe, hurry up._

She sat Gail down on a bench and kneeled down in front of her, wiping at her nose with her sleeve, not caring about the bloodstains, just worrying about Gail. Gail kind of leaned forward, burying her face into Rachel's shoulder, Rachel felt the warm blood from Gail's nose seeping through her flannel and t-shirt. She put her arms around Gail.

"Gail...GAIL, talk to me."

"...Rachel?"

"Gail, stay with me, what's wrong?"

" _ **How...can you be here...you're dead...Rachel...Chloe is looking for Nathan...she's going to kill him...we found you in the...junkyard...**_ "

"... _Max_?"

"...why does everyone keep...calling me _that_? My head...feels like it's splitting apart...I get bad headaches, Rachel…", Gail still hadn't opened her eyes, lifted her head.

"I know, Gail…"

"I feel like i've...been here...at this party, before...but Chloe was here, _**you...weren't…you**_ -"

It finally fell into place what was different about this time she and Chloe had come back to, though she was already pretty sure before this, _we fucked up...I...fucked up…Chloe...did nothing wrong..._

 _"...Well obviously things are different, this time. I tried to tell you. I'm here, so obviously some things are different..."_

 _"...I never wanted to try this, Chloe..."_

" _...Then why, why the fuck did you come with me..."_

 _"...Because I knew you were going to need…a friend. If...it went wrong..."_

Rachel knew now that was a lie, even if she had been denying it to herself. She couldn't deny it anymore. She wasn't happy _there_ , had come with Chloe because...

"Gail, I-", Rachel was cut off, she felt something make contact with the back of her head, felt a crack of pain, Rachel was stronger than that, though. She pulled the switchblade, stood and spun around in one motion, Mark Jefferson smashed her across the face with the barrel of a handgun, then she was down, she saw everything go white, tasted her own blood and then everything went black.

"Oh no, don't tell me i've damaged your beautiful face, how will I get the shots I need now…Gail will have to be enough...so perfect, pure...no past...a clean slate..."

Gail was too out of it, she barely registered that Rachel was on the ground and that she was falling forward, it all happened in a second. Before she could even react, she felt a prick on her neck.

"No…", Gail sobbed weakly.

"It's over, for you, and the punk", Jefferson said.

Gail felt panic, then a heaviness...an extreme fatigue, and then nothing at all.


	9. Indecision Time

**Chloe's truck tore through the backroads, back to Blackwell. She was shaking violently. She knew she had to hold it together. She was trying desperately. She couldn't lose them. Either of them. Never again. She didn't care how this was going to work, as long as everyone made it through this alive. She pushed horrible images away, out of her mind. She made it back to Blackwell quickly, she just hoped, prayed to whoever was still listening, that it was quick enough. She barely even stopped the truck before she was out and running towards the party site. The party was still going on, she could hear music coming from inside, but it had to be ending soon. She saw bloodstains on the ground, near a bench outside...and next to them was her switchblade. She picked it up and tucked it back into her jacket.**

 _Something happened...but what...fuck…_

People were starting to filter through the doors, out of the gym pool where the party was, she saw Warren, obviously drunk, stumbling through the throng of students.

 _We talked to him last time...did he stop them on the way in this time...please…_

"WARREN", Chloe called.

He stopped, he looked at her, he didn't recognize her right away. He didn't know her, save seeing her around town a few times. He knew she was supposedly trouble, and that she had something to do with Rachel Amber's departure from Blackwell.

He stumbled over to her.

"Uh, hello?"

"WARREN, DID YOU SEE GAIL AND RACHEL? ARE THEY HERE?"

"Whoa...calm down...Chloe...right?"

"Warren, I don't I have time, did you see them?"

"Yeah...I saw Gail earlier. Rachel Amber was with her...they kinda blew me off and went inside, I didn't see them again after that."

"FUCK."

"Whoa...what happened?"

"Is Jefferson here?"

"Uh, he was, he made the announcement of who won some stupid contest, Victoria, of course…"

"IS HE HERE NOW?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since, I thought I saw him leave through a side door after the announcement…"

 _Shitshitshit..._

She looked at the ground behind her again.

"I'm uh...just gonna...go…"

"Then go", Chloe said with seething venom, not towards him, but towards _everything_.

He turned and started back to the dorms, looking back at her once, stumbling, then continuing. He was too drunk to notice the blood all over the ground. Nobody else cared, or they were too messed up.

 _Something...anything...the knife doesn't tell me who...so much blood...but...different spots, it dripped there...Gail's nose?...but here...someone definitely hit the ground….fuck…_

She crumpled to the ground. It was starting to be too much. Everything. She couldn't hold it together anymore. She was breaking down. She felt it. Then, she saw a reflection off something in the grass, from a light behind her.

 _What?_

It was Rachel's phone, smashed. It had been thrown, by the looks of it.

 _...he wouldn't have left this shit here...unless he was in a hurry...but maybe she got him and ran...I don't…_

She picked it up. She realized there was a piece of paper, folded and taped to the back of Rachel's phone.

 _Motherfucker….he fucking did this intentionally…_

All the note said was;

" _Come get them"_

 ***bzzzt* *bzzzt***

Her own phone buzzed in her pocket, she tore it out, desperately hoping it was Gail. It wasn't.

 **Nathan: Chloe i'm so so sorry he was going to kill me he fucking put a gun against my head i just got my phone back please please stop him he threatened victoria he knows everything i'm sorry he was going to kill me he's after gail and rachel. He knows you know. I told the police the bathroom thing was my fault. I didnt tell them about jefferson because he'll kill me chloe. i'm sorry i'm so sorry. You were right. He used me.**

Chloe just looked at her phone, in shock. She wasn't even angry at Nathan. She understood, at some level. She was angry at _everything_. She put the phone back in her pocket with a shaking hand. She stood up, unsteadily.

 _...he's going back there….that picture...he's going to use them to get me….he'll be waiting when I get there...his fucking ego...fuck it…_

She had to go right back to the Dark Room, it was the only lead she had. Calling the police didn't even factor into her mind. All she felt was rage. And she fully intended to unleash it on Jefferson.

* * *

Gail semi-woke up, she wasn't fully awake. She couldn't move. She couldn't open her eyes. She heard jazz music, somewhere distant. And talking, someone was talking to her...or themselves. Her head was pounding worse than it ever had in her life. She forced her eyes open further, and found herself in a white room. Bright lights blaring in her face. And...Jefferson, with a camera.

"Ah, you're awake…we're just killing time, until the punk bitch shows up, and I can take care of this little...problem. We have time for a few shots though, surely a fellow photographer understands."

Gail tried to move, to flee, but her limbs were heavy. She eventually realized her arms were strapped down, to a chair, she tried to kick weakly, but her ankles were restrained too.

"...what...where is...Rachel...you sick...fuck..."

"I'm not sick, Gail. I'm a true artist. It's just, you have to understand, the slightly unconscious model is often the most open and honest. No vanity or posing, just...pure expression."

"Fuck...you."

"Fuck me, Gail? Your _friend_ screwed up _my_ plans, _my_ vision."

"Fuck you...if you touch Chloe, I will fucking kill you."

"Gail...dear, there is no need for threats, don't get angry, you'll mess up my shots, and i'll have to knock you out again, we can do this until she shows up, imagine the pictures I could get...i'm obsessed with the idea of capturing that moment, that shift, from black, to white, to grey, and beyond. Don't go beyond, just yet."

"Eat shit and die", Gail said, more surely, she forced against the restraints, but had no hope, even in an un-weakened state, of breaking them.

"Listen to me, you stupid cunt-"

"No. Where the fuck is Rachel, what the fuck did you do?"

"Oh...Rachel", he said, lowering the camera, he stroked his goatee, "...she could have been my masterpiece, almost perfect, in every way, but she left school, thanks to that blue haired bitch, I never got the chance...I suppose I still could...but, well, her face is awfully bloody, and that horrible bruise. And now I have _you_. You're perfect. So innocent. So delicate. No memory. No past. A perfect blank slate for me to-"

"Jefferson….you're fucking going down. It doesn't fucking matter what you do to me. Chloe-"

"Found nothing, Gail. Nothing. There is nothing here. Nathan sold you out. I had time to remove my...personal effects, and leave something of a trail, though I hoped she'd stay here longer, I had to leave something behind, where I found you, just to be sure. I was hoping the lock would keep her out, but I needed...insurance. She made this easier for me, by getting in here, actually, leaving you two alone. I'm going to kill her when she gets here, Gail. I dealt with enough punk sluts like her in my Seattle days. I'm going to kill her in front of you. Then I will take care of Madsen and Nathan and then, I will be gone. There is nothing to tie me to this _beautiful_ room."

"The fucking Prescotts will destroy you, Jefferson, if you touch their son…"

"And risk being tied into all of this? Sean Prescott couldn't care less about him, that's why I took the boy under my wing...I pitied him. He needed a-"

"You needed money and a fucking scapegoat, you lying bastard."

"Gail, I think it's time for another dose, before you strain yourself too hard…", Jefferson said, calmly.

Gail felt overwhelming defeat. She wished Jefferson would just kill her now, she saw no way out of this, had no way to warn Chloe, had no idea where Rachel even was. She couldn't take Chloe dying. It would break her completely. Chloe was the only home she had ever known. Even if their time together had been short. She didn't want to see Chloe get hurt, even if she was next. She didn't want Chloe to see her this way. She just wanted Jefferson to die, in the slowest, most painful way possible.

* * *

Rachel woke in a daze, her cheek throbbed where she'd been hit the second time, her mouth tasted like blood. The back of her head throbbed where she'd been hit first, and she could feel her hair matted against it. It was dark. So dark. She couldn't speak, there was tape over her mouth. She tried to move, but couldn't. She realized her hands were tied, with what felt like cable ties, behind her back. He legs too. She slowly realized she was in the back seat of a car, parked somewhere dark. Her thoughts were distant. She had no idea how she wasn't dead from the blows to the head. She tried to focus.

 _Alright...think...I have no idea how long I was out, but i'm still alive...he really just wanted Gail...he wouldn't have hit me in the fucking face, otherwise, so Gail must be alright, for now…Chloe...please be alright. Pleasepleaseplease…._

She knew she had no way of knowing if Chloe was alright, but she couldn't think about it. Not after everything. She couldn't lose her. But she knew she had to try to get out of this, somehow, just in case… _no, they're both alive and they're getting the fuck out of this._

She struggled against the cable ties but they were _tight_. She really did not want to be left alone with her thoughts, especially if she was about to die. She focused on trying to break free, but all she was doing was causing herself immense pain.

 _My pockets, I can reach the back ones...I lost the knife...I don't feel my phone…I have a lighter...I can feel it's still there...plastic cable ties...lighter….can I fucking reach it?_

She strained hard, it hurt her head severely. And her wrists, where the ties were. She was able to get her fingers to her pocket.

 _Almost, come on...you can do this…_

With a final strain that hurt immensely, she got the tip of the cheap disposable lighter in between her fingers, she slowly worked it out of her pocket.

 _Stupid motherfucker...you're either scared and rushed, or didn't think I would do what i'm about to…_

This was going to hurt, a lot, if this even worked. The position her hands were in was not at all ideal for this, she was going to burn herself, badly. And she found herself no longer caring, much.

 _Here goes everything…_

She flicked the lighter with one hand and strained to hold it to the plastic, burning her wrist, fingers and back, in the process, she fought through it. She strained against the restraints, she could feel a slight stretch.

 _Ouch...fucking hell...a little more…_

One wrist broke free, she dropped the lighter and slammed herself back, into the seat of the car, to extinguish the back of her shirt, which she'd burned through. She knew she'd burned herself badly, but there were bigger problems right now. She was running purely on adrenaline.

She picked the lighter up again, and held it to the tie at her ankles, this one was easier, she was free. She tore the tape off her mouth in one pull. She shoved the car door open and stepped unsteadily into…

 _Shit...the fucking barn...of course_

She knew where the Dark Room was, she stumbled for the hatch.

 _Save her, save Gail. For Chloe. It's the least you can fucking do.  
_

* * *

Chloe had been held up by campus security, apparently suddenly caring who was there and who wasn't. After what had escalated into a shouting match by the parking lot, she forced her way past two guards she recognized from her Blackwell days, and who recognized her, unfortunately. She ignored their threats of calling the police, Nathan already took the blame for what had happened, even if Blackwell's finest hadn't gotten the memo. She wasn't stronger than them, but she _was_ faster than them.

 _No time for this shit_

She ran back to the truck and tore out of the parking lot.

 _Even the shortest way back is going to take too long...fuck...fuck...fuck_

Chloe realized she must have passed Jefferson, at some point, on the way back here and had simply been too scared and unfocused to notice. She cursed herself and put the pedal to the floor.

* * *

Rachel stumbled down the stairs, as quietly as possible. The door wasn't even closed all the way, she heard music, and Jefferson talking, though she couldn't make out what he was saying.

 _This is clearly a trap… but for who? Chloe...you must be alright...so why the fuck isn't he waiting at the door...his fucking ego...can't pass up the photo op...even if it's the worst possible time...so Gail is alive…thank fucking God…just have to buy some time..._

She pulled the door open just enough to squeeze through. She made her way down the dimly lit hall and pressed herself up against the wall, at the corner into the room itself. She was right, he was preoccupied. She could use this.

 _"This angle highlights your purity, see?"_

She shuddered.

 _You sick piece of shit. If he's still got that gun…shit, I can still buy Chloe some time…_

She looked around for anything she could use. Shelves of emergency provisions and chemicals were no help, at all. She was going to have to do this with no help.

She started to step around the corner, a million thoughts battling each other in her head as she did.

 _And yea I walk through the valley of the shadow of...no...been there already. Are you ready to go back? Why did you come back here? Was it to help Chloe...or yourself? She did ask me...but I could have said no. I should have known it would cause a reaction...I spent so long warning Chloe about those...and didn't pay attention when...I just wanted some time with her...again...here….I know there's only one place in her heart, truly...and it will always be Max's….i'm the reason things are different...I couldn't be here...not at the same time as Max...that wasn't how it was written...but we changed the rules...again. I'm scared. What's going to be waiting for us on the other side now? How many times can we laugh in God's face and walk away unscathed? I hope it's nothing, absolutely nothing, for me, this time. But not for them. They deserve more. They deserve so much more. Had it, even. And Chloe…you gave it up...just to try to change it...so Max wouldn't have to go through the horrible things she did...and Gail...Gail is that. She is Max...she is...but she's also something else. Is she going to remember all the bad? Will she remember any of the good? The headaches...the nosebleeds...what she's said to me...and not even realized it...we're stuck somewhere between aren't we? There's gotta be a random variable..i'm sorry, Chloe...i'm so sorry._

Chloe didn't know the reason Rachel had wanted to talk to Frank alone was that she needed to tell him she needed...a break. To sort herself out. She realized she couldn't fight that she loved Chloe, and always had, anymore. She knew that last night had been a mistake, but she didn't regret it. Even if she regret _a lot_. There had never been an attraction to Jefferson, she had been young and stupid and saw a career opportunity. Frank was a result of too many drugs and too much partying, though she really did care for him. But not like Chloe.

Rachel thought it was truly amazing, how the girl who thought she had nothing, that nobody even cared about her, had so many people fighting for her, and never even knew. Or maybe she did at some level, and that's why she always had to step up and be the hero, since that day on the cliff, during the storm. Rachel realized that if this time was rectified, the storm would never have happened. This time could still shift. That's what Gail's nightmares, headaches, flashbacks she couldn't remember, nosebleeds...that's what it was. Gail was something half new and half familiar, and the universe didn't know what to make of her. Rachel wondered, briefly, if Gail died, if time would collapse on itself, if they'd finally pushed too far.

 _You can't retroactively rectify time...Max learned that the hard way...but you can change the present to change the future...and sometimes...it works backwards...things get by...the future can change the past. Is this fair to Max? Is it? ...yes. It is. It's what Chloe wanted. Max to have never gone through the terrible things she did. Jefferson was something she hadn't counted on. But if that's it...it can be it. I know how to close this timeline...seal it in place. I can't go back and change what should have happened now...but...the future can change the past. Chloe will remember...she'll always be the wildcard, ...but Gail will be free..._

 _I can fix this, as much as it can be fixed._

With this thought, Rachel stepped around the corner.


	10. Scream of the Butterfly

**Rachel had no fear, as she stepped around the corner. There was nothing in her mind but the desire to buy them some time and fix this, for good. She saw Gail's stuff on a desk across the room, she had an idea, but she needed Jefferson to stay distracted, thankfully the egotistical psychopath's attention was focused totally on Gail, he had obviously expected Chloe to come in screaming. He didn't count on Rachel getting free, probably not even waking up. He didn't care if she did or not, she was just a loose end now, that he intended to deal with later. Rachel walked right across the room, Gail was clearly sedated, Jefferson taking his sick fucking pictures.**

She came to the desk, grabbed Gail's phone and dialed 911. But she didn't hit send. She walked to the center of the room, behind the couch.

"MARK JEFFERSON", She screamed.

He stopped. This wasn't who he'd been expecting. He turned, slowly. He looked her dead in the eye. She held the phone up.

"How the fuck did you-"

"Plastic ties, really? You left me with my fucking lighter, you pretentiously stupid piece of shit."

"You don't talk that way to me, you little bitch."

"Stop me from calling 911, right the fuck now."

"You stupid bitch, you stupid fucking bitch", he took a gun from the table.

"And what, Jefferson, I hit that button and they hear-"

"There is no service down here, benefits of being a storm shelter, lot of metal and dirt around us", he said and smiled.

She knew this. She knew this when she picked the phone up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, the bullshit that comes out of your mouth starts to sound the same-"

"You _heard_ me. Nothing gets out of here that I don't want to get out of here. _Nothing_."

"So what, you're just going to shoot me? How many bodies can you move? Chloe probably already called the police. You wouldn't make this any harder, and you know that shooting me would. You should have killed me before, when you had the chance."

"Oh, I have the chance, right now."

"Rachel…", Gail murmured.

"You do, but you wouldn't. You won't kill me until you're sure you have Chloe."

"Do you _really_ think that's going to work? I know the punk bitch is on her way. Called the police? _Her?_ Okay, Miss Amber. You know this will be a shame, you could have been such a...perfect addition to my portfolio...but your pretty face isn't looking too good, now. And your wrists, what the fuck did you do-"

"Get in the car. Leave here. Is killing me worth it, Jefferson, is it? Is it worth the extra fucking dead weight?"

 _Rachel...what the fuck...are you doing…_ , Gail thought, distantly. She wasn't really here. She couldn't even open her eyes, she just heard this exchange, very from a very distant place.

 _Kill me, motherfucker_ , Rachel thought, vividly.

"Considering you ruined one of my dreams, yes, it is. You underestimate me-"

"You overestimate yourself, you pretentious piece of shit", Rachel was matching his increasing anger, she never broke eye contact. She had no cover, no way out, her rage was the only thing she _did_ have, "Boo-hoo, you didn't get something you wanted, welcome to life, Jefferson."

"No...now, you're just a loose end, that's all", Jefferson said, he raised the gun.

"Go ahead, Mark. Do it. Fucking do it. I don't care anymore. I was never supposed to be here. I was never supposed to come back, so just fucking do it."

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about, but you got away, left school before I had a chance to preserve you forever. You fucked up my plan, you bitch. But you're right, so now i'll have to leave, before that stupid punk slut ruins the rest of my dreams."

 _Hurry up, Chloe._

"SO FUCKING DO IT, JEFFERSON, PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER, YOU COWARD."

* * *

Chloe arrived at the barn and slammed the door of the truck open, tearing out of it, gun raised.

 **BANG**

Chloe heard the gunshot from outside, _why is the door open_ , she stopped, dead in her tracks.

"NO", she screamed, unintentionally. She sprinted the rest of the distance. She came to the open doors of the barn, Jefferson's car was parked inside. And someone was coming up the stairs, she threw herself behind a bail of hay.

 _I should just blow his fucking head off...but I have to be sure...I can't shoot someone else by accident...fuck, fuck, fuck…_

From the dim light of the Dark Room, coming up the stairs, she could see Jefferson's profile coming up the stairs, he was carrying someone, who was struggling weakly.

 _Small...so small...Gail...where is Rachel...no...no...no..._

Chloe didn't move, she should have, she should have taken this opportunity but could not will herself to move, even with the pure rage seething through her.

 _Rachel..._

Jefferson threw Gail in the back seat and slammed the door, he then slammed his own door, started the car, and was gone. Chloe threw herself on the ground to avoid being seen.

 _He's going to see the truck…_ , but he didn't stop. Which meant he was in a hurry... _which…_.

 _FUCK_

Chloe finally willed herself to move. She tore down the steps, was in the center of the Dark Room in what felt like one motion. She looked around...then down.

 _So much blood. No. Fuck. NO._

Rachel Amber looked absolutely horrible. Her face was bruised, her wrists were burned, her beautiful blonde hair was matted with blood. There was blood running from her mouth. There was blood on just about everything. Even her feather earring.

"Heh", Rachel made an amused sound despite the bullet in her chest, "wasn't sure...he'd actually do it…"

Chloe dropped the gun, ran to her and took her in her arms, as much as she could without hurting her more.

"RACHEL..i'm going to get help...I…", Chloe choked out through her rising tears.

"Chloe… **cough**...it's alright….really….it is….I got...some more time with you...in the real world, rather live a life of "oh wells" than "what ifs", right?", her voice was pained, she was choking the words out breathlessly, when she coughed, more blood ran from her lips.

"Rachel...no...i'm going to fucking get help, you have to live...you can't...no...not again."

"It's **cough** alright...Chloe…", her voice was getting weaker, "I figured it out...you were right...we fucked up...I fucked up...but...this will fix it...for you...Gail…she'll...be able to remember..some more..now...save her...Chloe..."

"Rachel….no...we're getting through this...we're going to Big Sur...we're-", Chloe sobbed.

"I'm sorry...for...everything...Frank...lying to you...I- **cough** ….love you...Chloe...I never...wanted to hurt you…I can't...see...you...come closer..."

Chloe leaned in, right in front of Rachel's face.

"The last time...I died...it was...peaceful...I just fell asleep...if this is what you had to go through...i'm so sorry", her voice was nothing but a whisper now.

Rachel did something Chloe didn't expect, with her last strength, she kissed her. Deeply. Filling Chloe's mouth with her blood. Chloe didn't care.

"...I just...wanted to do that...one more time. Stop him..Chloe...he's going to...try...to pin this...on you and Nathan….save Gail...Chloe...live. And kill him. For her. For me. I'm...glad my...last night was...with you...and Gail..I...love…yo-", she went limp in Chloe's arms.

"Rachel…no...oh my God…Rachel…", Chloe sobbed, she embraced her tightly, she couldn't let go.

 _Just gotta let go_.

"FUCK YOU, FUCK. YOU. ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW _?_ ", Chloe screamed in an upward direction.

She sat holding Rachel for a moment. She didn't even bother spitting the blood out. Chloe couldn't move. She swallowed Rachel's blood. She couldn't move. She couldn't. She felt a scream rising. It started low, just a whisper. It grew in volume and intensity. It kept growing, until her own ears were ringing. She reached her hands up, knocking her hat off, she grabbed at her own hair, still screaming. Blood hit Rachel's forehead. From somewhere. Chloe didn't even notice it. She just kept screaming. She was finally broken. Completely. More blood dripped down onto Rachel's face. Chloe didn't realize it was running from her own nose. Didn't care. Her eyes were clenched so hard she saw white. She felt like she was blacking out. She had to stop. She had to save Gail...she _had_ to...she opened her eyes.

* * *

Chloe was looking at the ocean. She was sitting in her truck. Gail was asleep, resting her head on her shoulder. There was blood all over her shirt, running from her nose. She couldn't process what had just happened. She was frozen, save shaking. She felt around for the door handle, and collapsed out of the truck's cab, to the ground. She vomited and choked.

"Chloe...are you alright, what happened?", Gail asked from behind her.

"I…don't…know…", Chloe choked out.

"Oh my God, Chloe, you're bleeding."

"I...know…"

"Gail…what….where are we?"

"The beach? Chloe…"

"The beach...the beach...oh my God", Chloe said, breathlessly.

"Chloe-"

"WHERE IS RACHEL?"

"Uh, talking to Frank, Chloe..what happened? Are you alright?"

"No….i'm...not…"

 _I couldn't...have...no….how…_

Gail was out of the truck, she was down on one knee next to Chloe, her arm around her.

"Chloe-"

"He knows...he's going to trap you and Rachel...he's going to kill her…"

"Who? Jefferson? Chloe, what are you talking about."

"RACHEL!", Chloe screamed, she stood up and charged to the RV, she pounded on the door, "RACHEL, GET OUT HERE."

She pounded hard enough to hurt her hand, until Frank opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing?", Frank asked, unamused, "Why are you all bloody?"

"RACHEL, GET OUT HERE!", Chloe screamed.

"Hey-", Frank started.

"Frank, do me a favor, please, and shut the fuck up, for one minute", Chloe snapped.

"Chloe, oh my God, what happened?", Rachel said, appearing behind Frank and pushing past him.

"Rachel, it happened again….it...not Max...I…"

Rachel looked at the blood cached under Chloe's nose.

"No…"

"Yes…somehow. Rachel...you died…Jefferson killed you..Nathan sold us out...already...I was just there…"

"Chloe…even if that were true...you can't change...it's going to…"

'I KNOW. I DIDN'T FUCKING TRY TO DO IT."

"Oh my God…"

"Is she fucking high?", Frank asked.

"No...Frank...she's completely sober...I have to go, Frank. I'm sorry...for everything."

"You'll be back, i'm sure", he said, he was clearly distressed about something, he turned and re-entered the RV.

 _Don't count on it,_ Chloe thought in spite of her current predicament.

"Chloe...how is that even possible? Someone would have had to…"

"I DON'T KNOW, RACHEL. MAYBE IT WAS YOU, YOU DIED. YOU SAID YOU WERE THE REASON THINGS WERE DIFFERENT, THAT YOU CHANGED THINGS, WHICH I'M PRETTY SURE YOU WERE RIGHT, BUT I THINK YOU SACRIFICED YOURSELF SO GAIL WOULD REMEMBER, WHAT IF IT DIDN'T WORK?"

"Oh…my God, you knew?"

"Rachel...this isn't the fucking time. Yes. Partially. It doesn't matter."

"Chloe...the guilt...I-"

"Yes, you still love me, I know, but right now, we need to fucking figure out if I just caused the fucking apocalypse...again."

Gail had been standing to the side silently, behind them.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?", she asked.

"We just fucked everyone over, apparently", Rachel said.

"No…Rachel...don't you see...now we know...we know...we fucking know", Chloe was starting to laugh again, freaking Gail out.

"What...are you talking about?", Rachel asked.

"How long did it take last time?"

"Five days."

"And what happened after...way after…years later..."

"Arcadia...thrived."

"Rachel...maybe we couldn't fucking change it…maybe we could only delay it. It already happened. You were right, but you were wrong."

"Holy fuck."

"Rachel...we have another shot...we can get Jefferson...we can warn everyone this time if...I know...damage...but...holy fuck."

"Chloe…"

"We don't have a choice, now. If it happens, it happens. I stopped you from dying. I fucked fate over again. Unless..."

"Unless?"

"It's like Kate...Max saved Kate...with her power and nothing...ever happened. It wasn't her time. Like...me."

"Chloe this entire thing-"

"Was a fucking mistake, but we don't have a choice now."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?", Gail screamed.

"Chloe if we're going to tell her, now would be a good time. Leave out the aftermath. You said I was still sort of right."

They walked back to the truck, Chloe more stumbling than walking. They sat there, telling Gail everything. Leaving out some of the worse details. Everything but what happened...after. Gail listened in silence. She had no idea what the fuck was going on, Chloe had _just_ told her she couldn't tell her until this was over...and this was all fucking insane. Chloe also filled them both in on what had happened before she'd...somehow, pulled a Max.

"So this...has all happened before...and i'm Max...or...part of her?", Gail asked, wide eyed and not entirely convinced.

"Yes", Chloe said.

"I don't believe it. I can't...Chloe, Rachel...this is fucking insane. Fucking. Insane."

"You will...unfortunately...you will believe it."

"Yeah", Rachel agreed, quietly.

"Okay...pushing this aside, for now, what the fuck are we going to do about Jefferson, if you...somehow...saw him get me...shoot Rachel...Chloe, you aren't in any shape…"

"We're going to need some more supplies."

"What?", Rachel asked.

"We're going home, to get a few things. And then we're going to the Dark Room. And we wait."

"Chloe...I know what you saw...but that's-", Rachel started.

"No. Rachel. It's time we end this. For good."

"Chloe…i'm going to keep...you can't just...change fate and-", Rachel started again.

"Rachel. Fucking. Amber. We are going to end this. We've fucked this up so many times, what does it even fucking matter anymore?"

"Chloe, you should have just let me go...I-"

"I DIDN'T DO IT INTENTIONALLY, RACHEL."

"I know...", was all Rachel got out.

"If it happens, Rachel, we have five days to warn everyone. Now we just have to fucking roll with it."

"I'm not...so sure…"

"Rachel, what if it wasn't your time?"

"What?"

"Nothing happens by chance, remember?"

"...ugh."

* * *

"What are we getting, here?", Gail asked, as they pulled into Chloe's driveway.

"Don't ask, Gail", Rachel replied.

Chloe was already out of the truck. They followed. She entered the house and went right for the garage. She smashed the glass of David's gun cabinet.

"Here", Chloe said, holding a handgun out to Rachel.

"Chloe…"

"Rachel. Take it. And be careful. David keeps them loaded."

"...alright."

Chloe took a shotgun from the cabinet.

 _Jefferson, you are going the fuck down this time._

"Do I get one?", Gail asked, almost flippantly, sarcastically.

"No", Chloe said.

"That's fine", she said, obviously unsure and slightly angry it was coming down to this, and not the proper authorities.

"I know", Chloe said, almost lovingly.

Chloe was aware it was odd to find Gail's reaction to this situation cute, but what _was_ normal anymore?

"Okay, Chloe, even with...all this, what exactly are we doing here? We still have to get him to the Dark Room, somehow", Rachel said.

"He'll know where we are, when nobody is at the party. And we will be waiting."

"I don't like it. I don't like any of this."

"I know Rachel, but what did I say before?"

"We have to fucking roll with it?"

"Yep", Chloe said, resting the shotgun on her shoulder, "Gail, you're staying here."

"What? No, I-"

"Gail", Chloe said in a soft voice, "this is going to get ugly. Extremely. Ugly. I don't even know how we are going to get out of this, when it's over with. But we'll figure that out later. I don't want you to see this. I really don't. As you now know, i've seen...just about everything. I can take it. I'm not letting you...be a part of this. I can't. I love you too much."

"I...love you...too, Chloe...which is why I don't want you to do this."

"I have to. Especially now. He's going to get away clean. I'm not letting that happen."

"So you're a murderer too, now?"

"Gail..no. I don't want to do this, I really, really don't. But this is the only way. And he fucking hurt David, he hurt Kate, he hurt Max...you…, he...killed Rachel...twice."

"Yeah", Rachel said, quietly.

"And if we don't stop him, this will just continue. He may leave here, but he'll start again somewhere else. I _know_ him."

"I still don't want you to do this", Gail said.

Chloe handed the shotgun to Rachel. She embraced Gail.

"I know. I'm sorry. I am. I really, really fucking am. And if you're horrified of me because i'm doing this, I understand."

"I'm not...Chloe...I just don't want anyone else to get hurt. You to get hurt. Rachel to get hurt."

"They won't. We won't. I promise."

"But...if you...what you told me earlier, isn't Rachel going to keep...getting..."

"No. Because now i'll be looking out for it."

"I don't know…"

Chloe buried her face in Gail's hair.

"You just have to trust me", she whispered.

* * *

They convinced Gail to lock herself in Chloe's room, until this was over with. They were heading towards the barn, in silence. When they got there they left the truck in plain view. Rachel got out first. Chloe took the shotgun from the seat and followed. She was going to have to shoot the lock again, which she made Rachel stand outside for. This time she bashed it open with the stock of the shotgun, instead of a maglite. She called out for Rachel and they entered the Dark Room together.

They sat on the couch, waiting, guns in hand.

"So how are we going to get out of this? Everything about this looks fucking horrible, since he cleaned all the evidence out, so we have us, with guns, in a storm shelter, killing a teacher", Rachel said.

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out."

"As long as Gail is safe, right?", Rachel asked, seriously.

"Yes", Chloe replied, just as seriously.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Prison? Do they have the death penalty here, I don't even remember anymore."

"Dunno. So instead of Big Sur, how about Cancún?"

"That may be an option, Tijuana is more our speed though."

"We're really doing this?"

"We're really doing this."

"I love you, Chloe."

"I know, Rachel, and we'll sort that out in Tijuana."

"Cancún."

"You better steal a certain envelope from Wells' desk, then."

"You're horrible."

"You love it."

"I do."

"We're going to be okay, somehow. We've been through worse."

"Yes, we have."

"If it's snowing when we go outside, or there's two moons, or some shit, we're going to have to start planning again. Hella quick."

"One disaster at a time."


	11. It's Nice To Know You Work Alone

**Mark Jefferson was a patient man. Patience came with the territory of being a photographer. An artist. Waiting for that** _ **perfect**_ **moment when inspiration struck...or, waiting for the** _ **perfect**_ **opportunity to act on that inspiration. In Mark Jefferson's own mind, he never did anything wrong. The collateral damage was a small price to pay for the** _ **perfect**_ **shot. Sure, there were unfortunate effects, but it was all in the name of art. Of capturing perfection. And Gail Roberts was the chance he'd been waiting for his entire career. Entire life. Pure, innocent, no ties to the ugly real world. Too innocent. Too perfect. He'd thought Kate was innocent, but Gail...Gail was too good to be true.** **His patience was wearing thin.**

 **'Too good to be true' was what he was starting to think, with what had happened. He had no idea how a stupid, stoner, dropout, punk had figured out his methods. And at that, one tied to Rachel Amber, who he'd once thought would be his masterpiece. Not that he saw a problem with his methods, but the _world_ wasn't ready for such...raw expression, true art.**

 **After what he learned from his visit to Nathan, he was not at all surprised Gail wasn't at the party. He knew they were stupid enough to go right to the Dark Room when they** _ **thought**_ **they knew he wouldn't be there.** **He made his announcement early, giving Victoria Chase the prize because, though her photography was sub-par, she was his next masterpiece. After Gail, of course. And after the blue haired problem, her step-father and Rachel Amber were dealt with, he'd be back for her. Maybe. Gail was, as he thought, too perfect. What he didn't know was that he there was someone else who shared that thought. And that someone was arguably crazier, more driven, than him. This person was, of course, his blue haired problem, but he didn't know that. Not yet. Just that they were seen together on more than one occasion. He could never imagine the bond between his three...** _ **problems**_ **.**

Jefferson was on his way back to the Dark Room. _His_ Dark Room. He was listening to good jazz on his car stereo, he was calm. This was his game. Gail not showing up for the party most likely meant she was exactly where he wanted her. And he could take care of the punk at the same time. If Rachel _was_ with them, well, maybe he had time for two photoshoots.

He smiled as he pulled up to the old barn, seeing Chloe's truck. She hadn't even bothered to park somewhere else, it was in plain view.

 _Too easy._

He'd already moved anything incriminating, anything that could tie him to the room. Even if one of them where to get out, there was nothing against him. Prescott would never talk. He parked in the barn, as he normally did, and got out of the car. He walked over to the hatch in the floor, finding the lock had been smashed off. He wondered briefly if it had been shot, but thought better of it. That only worked in movies. Besides, he had surprise on his side. He calmly descended the stairs, entered the code to unlock the door, and quietly entered, closing the door behind him. He needed Gail here, he was not going to shoot her. But if the punk bitch was here…

He heard nothing but silence, whatever they were looking for, they were being quiet, most likely to hear if he himself came through the door, he thought, anyway. He drew his handgun, stepped around the corner, into his _beautiful_ studio and found Chloe Price and Rachel Amber with guns, aimed squarely at him.

* * *

Gail hadn't moved since Chloe and Rachel left. She laid in Chloe's bed, wrapped in a blanket in a fetal position, hugging one of Chloe's shirts. It smelled like cheap deodorant and cigarettes. Like Chloe. It smelled like home. Chloe was her home. She was coming to realize this. Even if Chloe _was_ insane. And out chasing a murderer, who she intended to kill herself. Gail realized that, even though she wasn't well acquainted with emotions and human contact, before now, she was hopelessly and completely in love with the blue haired girl that three days ago, she was horrified at the thought of meeting in person.

 _Huh...guess i'm...gay….who'da thought..._ _ **wowser**_

That last word in her head brought a strange feeling. Every so often she'd remember a word, a reference, _something_. This was the latest. She realized she had never used the word 'dork' before meeting Chloe, that she could remember. She pushed that aside for now. She just wanted Chloe to come back, safe and sound. Rachel too. She felt something like love for Rachel. She _had_ done...things...with Rachel, but Rachel wasn't Chloe. She didn't think there was anything else in the universe quite like Chloe, and on that one, she was more right than she knew.

She rolled over and looked up at everything on the walls of the room that so well represented it's owner.

 _Just Gotta Let Go_

She wondered why those words resonated with her. But she also couldn't stay focused. She was too worried about this entire mess they were in. How Chloe and Rachel would even be able to deal with what they had to do, even if the didn't get in trouble...or worse.

She dozed, in spite of the enormous tension on her mind. She still felt terrible from last night.

* * *

"You could have...rewound...we could have made him tell us where the binders went, we could of-"

"No. I don't even want to know if I can do it again. Not after what happened last time."

"Chloe...it could still happen. We don't know. What if it _was_ my time?"

"Did you let him kill you?"

"What does that-"

"Did you let him kill you, Rachel?"

"I…."

"You did."

"Chloe...I thought-"

"I know what you thought, but obviously it didn't work. We can't just change things. We've fucked that up way too many fucking times already."

"So what the fuck are we going to do now?"

"Well first of all, we're getting rid of these guns."

Chloe had driven in silence after what they'd done, until this exchange. Rachel couldn't fathom why, if Chloe could somehow rewind time now, she hadn't used it to get what they needed, get them out of this mess. For good. But now...she knew Chloe was right. It wasn't snowing. There weren't two moons. There was no dead sealife washing up on the beach. Chloe didn't say where they were going, but Rachel knew.

They parked at the beach again, Chloe grabbed a duffle bag she had shoved the guns and her bloody clothing in. She was out of the truck before Rachel had a chance to say anything, heading for the trail up to the lighthouse.

Rachel followed in silence. As sick as Jefferson was, as horrible as he was, nothing about this felt right. Rachel wondered if Chloe really hadn't attempted to use the ability for the reason she said, or if she had just blown Jefferson's head off for herself, after everything. Chloe wouldn't talk about it, either way. Rachel followed, stumbling a few times in the dark. The trek up to the cliff seemed to take forever, in the cold moonlight. Chloe was way ahead. Rachel found herself wishing Chloe had just let her go. She was cold, she was mortified by what they'd just done, be it for the greater good or not, she knew that Chloe was never going to love her the way she loved Chloe. Rachel had the thought that maybe Chloe had never been the lost one. Maybe it was herself. She shivered and picked up the pace, catching up to Chloe at the lighthouse.

"You know, if you throw it off the cliff, it's just going to wash back up."

"Maybe...", Chloe said, quietly, she was leaning down and filling the bag with rocks.

"You don't seem concerned."

Chloe's lack of concern was scaring Rachel. Her stoic expression and dead seriousness were a complete one eighty from when they'd been gearing up to do what they had done. Discussing where they were going to run away to. Together. The three of them. Rachel was scared that what Chloe had just done may have broken her in a different way. A new way.

"Nathan might know where he would have taken his precious red folders, and with him out of the way, there's nothing to stop Nathan from spilling. We've got David too. We just need to buy some time. Maybe."

"The Prescotts…"

"Rachel...Nathan would do what I just did to Jefferson to his own father if he could. And I don't know if i'd blame him. I mean...look at Nathan. But yeah, they could be a problem. They know me, i'm sure, since Nathan fucked up with me, if Nathan talked to Jefferson, i'm sure my name worked it's way up. Still, I don't blame Nathan, explicitly."

"You actually feel bad for him."

"Maybe. I know what it's like to be used", Chloe said flatly. It was clearly a stab at her. If Rachel was concerned about Chloe's mental health before, now she was terrified.

"...i'm...sorry, Chloe."

Chloe said nothing, she kicked the bag over the cliff. She watched it go, though the impact with the water lost lost to the shadow of the cliff, in the darkness. Chloe looked out towards the horizon. She didn't know how to handle what she'd just done, even if it was necessary. She remembered a time she had planned on killing Nathan. Now she knew she would have never been able to do it. She felt her left arm, where she was bleeding through a bandanna she had tied around her now ripped sleeve. Jefferson had gotten a shot off, it just grazed her. It would leave a scar exactly where her old one, the one received running up this very trail in a panic, had been. This led to Chloe pulling the trigger on instinct….the first time. Rachel choked, lost her nerve. She didn't blame her. She knew she could have tried to rewind... _but._

She took her jacket off and threw it over the cliff too.

"There it goes. The last of our innocence", Rachel said, from beside her. Chloe hadn't even noticed she was now standing beside her.

"We were never innocent, Rachel."

"Weren't we? Once? A long time ago?"

"You never knew the innocent me."

"I suppose not."

"Nobody did, now."

"Joyce…"

"Joyce is forgiving, but she's not as forgiving as-"

"Max. By nobody, you mean Max."

"Maybe."

"Gail could still remember, Chloe. And then when this is sorted out, you can ride off into the sunset together, like you always wanted. No destruction, no-"

"Is that what you want, Rachel?", Chloe asked, lighting a cigarette.

"What?"

"You want us to ride off into the sunset? What about you? I'm supposed to leave you behind?"

"I could...come with you-"

"And what, Rachel? You follow me everywhere, just to keep getting let down? What if that happened, are you going to follow and watch me and Gail? Stay lonely forever?"

"Chloe...you never let me down. I-"

"You're still in love with me, Rachel."

"No, I just-"

"No nothing. You are. And I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I'm not worth it, Rachel. So don't take it personally."

"And would you fucking say that to Gail?"

Chloe just took a drag and exhaled the smoke slowly, still gazing at the dark horizon.

"Well, Chloe?"

"I don't trust Nathan. I feel bad for him, but I don't trust him under pressure."

"So?"

"He'll sell me out to save himself, even if he knows what Jefferson did with his shit. He already did it once. Jefferson forced him to. Bring his father into it...and no. Hella bad. And you know i'm going to be first on the list of suspects. Arcadia Bay has wanted me gone for a long time. And if that happens, you play dumb. You weren't here tonight. Nobody saw you with me, save Frank, and Frank won't involve himself with anything involving police."

"Chloe...what are you saying?"

"Take care of Gail, Rachel", Chloe said, turning away from the cliff, starting to walk back towards the trail. Rachel was stunned, she had not expected this sudden introspection from Chloe...and was Chloe actually planning on... _no way._

Rachel finally turned, all she saw in the dark was Chloe's cigarette burning, a few yards away.

"You didn't answer my question, Chloe."

Chloe stopped.

"Gail may be Max, but she doesn't have the history me and Max…."

"You think she's too good for you."

"I won't drag her into this, not any further. It's already too far."

"You could have tried to rewind, Chloe, you could have-"

"No. Because whether I got hit or not, I was going to pull that trigger. I guess I know who I am now. And it's not someone that deserves someone like Gail...or Max."

"Chloe-"

"I looked in his eyes and I pulled the trigger again, Rachel. I could have walked away. But I stood over him, looked him in the eye and did it again."

"Chloe...I understand."

"No, you don't, Rachel."

"You think I didn't hate him too? What he fucking-", Rachel's voice was raising, she was starting to have a hard time biting back on her anger.

"Oh, you hated him. But you didn't hate him like I hate him."

"Chloe-"

"Play dumb. Keep Gail out of this. Obviously the world isn't ending. Guess it wasn't your time after all."

"And what about Gail's world, Chloe? What about mine? You're just going to leave? Leave us? Run away? I thought you were done with that."

"I was."

"SO WHAT FUCKING CHANGED, CHLOE?", Rachel was screaming now.

"Everything", Chloe said under her breath, turning away, but Rachel still heard it, somehow.

Chloe stopped and turned one more time.

"You always knew there was only Max for me, Rachel. I'm sorry, I am. And I can't put Gail through what's about to go down if I stay here. I can't. The whole point of this was never putting her through anything terrible again. And we fucked up, and it's about to get a lot worse. I love you, Rachel. I hope you know that. It might not be the same as Max...Gail. But I do love you."

That was all she said, she flicked the cigarette away, and turned away, leaving Rachel alone on the cliff.

"ARE YOU LEAVING FOR US OR FOR YOU, CHLOE?", Rachel screamed after her, but she was already gone.

* * *

Gail didn't wake up until the next morning, though she never even realized she fell asleep. Rachel was asleep beside her, where Chloe _should_ have been, in her bed, in her room, in her house.

"Rachel", Gail shook Rachel's shoulder.

"Huh...what…", Rachel murmured.

"WHERE IS CHLOE?", Gail panicked, not seeing Chloe here. A million bad thoughts went through her head at once.

"I don't know", Rachel said, flatly.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?"

Rachel rolled over, pulling the blanket over her head.

"She's fine. She's fine, Gail. I just don't know where she is", Rachel said, her voice muffled by the blanket.

"What are you talking about?"

"...ugh….."

"Rachel...please…", Gail's first tears of the day were starting to fall.

Rachel sat up, letting the blanket fall. She'd obviously been crying her eyes out the night before.

"She fucking took off, I don't know where she went. She didn't even take the truck, she fucking left the keys in it for me."

"What...happened?"

"We took care of Jefferson."

"...and?"

Rachel sat and thought for a few moments. Gail watched her closely. She was gazing into space, biting at her lip.

"She's protecting us. Protecting you."

"Rachel...he was a murderer he-"

"He got rid of the evidence. So we have a dead, highly regarded teacher and artist...and a delinquent. Who was involved, no matter what he says now, in the assault of the most powerful family in Arcadia's son. They're going to pin it on her, Gail. As soon as Jefferson is found. No contact is made with Sean. Nathan will be forced to say he heard something from her, if he doesn't outright blame the entire fucking thing on her. Or Sean will just pay them to look in her direction...it wouldn't be hard anyway, they don't exactly _like_ her. She's an easy scapegoat, the Prescotts will just pay them to look the other way on the Dark Room even existing, but they need a scapegoat for Jefferson's murder. I didn't want to do it this way...she could have fucking done this so differently...she could have used _it_. But she didn't she fucking didn't, she-", Rachel was crying now.

"Rachel….we have to find her...I...what about David?"

"It's pretty well known how much she hates him, even though she really doesn't. Not _now_ anyway. But...wouldn't be hard to pin that on her too, especially since we were nowhere to be found when it happened."

"We can't just-"

"Holy shit", Rachel said suddenly, realizing something that Chloe probably already had a while ago.

"..what?"

"Jefferson got a shot off before Chloe could react, it grazed her arm, she was alright, but there was a lot of blood...her blood…"

"...crime scene."

"Yeah", Rachel sighed.

"Rachel...I can't...she can't leave...she…"

Rachel looked away.

"She left last night, Gail", she said quietly.

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO WAKE ME UP AND TELL ME?"

"Tell you what? Gail. I don't know where she went. And last night, I was a mess. I wasn't going to put you through what I was going through last night. I couldn't."

"Thanks for the concern", Gail said flippantly.

"Gail…"

"Leave me alone. Go home", Gail said, laying down and rolling over, facing away from Rachel.

"And are you just going to lay here and hope she comes back?"

"Maybe. Just leave, Rachel."

"...I have nowhere to go, Gail."

"Go home."

"Heh….it's funny. Everyone always thought Chloe was the troubled one."

"...what are you talking about?"

"Whether or not you believe what we told you yesterday...I did leave Blackwell. Got myself kicked out, here. Because I knew about Jefferson. Last time I fell for it. Here I didn't. The drugs...the partying...and then that. My parents kind of disowned me. That's why i've been staying with Frank...but I broke it off with Frank. I can't go back there. I never imagined this was going to play out how it did. Neither of us did. I was going to leave. I have some money. Just get away from everything for a while. Because…"

"You love her too."

"Yeah...I do. And it's not fair to her. Or to you. And I know that's part of why she left. Chloe isn't afraid of police. Chloe isn't afraid of anything...except…"

"What, Rachel?"

"Max getting hurt. _You_ getting hurt. She told me to look out for you, so here I am. I understand if you hate me, Gail. I do. I'll go. I'll leave, i'll find somewhere. I'd hate me too. Hell, I do hate me."

Gail rolled over again, and faced Rachel.

"I don't hate you, Rachel."

"Really? Well...whatever. I'll find somewhere to go, Gail."

"Stay."

"Are you sure? I'm serious Gail, I fucked up. Badly. This is all my fault."

"Rachel...right now I can't take anymore. Maybe it's your fault. Maybe it's not. But right now I can't take anymore. Just...stay. Okay? We're all we've got...until we find her."

Rachel sighed.

"Yeah."

"Any idea where she'd go?"

"Several. But finding her is another thing entirely. And we don't know if we're out of the woods yet. We need to check the local news and then get out of this house. If ANYONE asks, we haven't seen Chloe in at least a day. At least."

* * *

A tall girl in a hoodie, with the hood up, and sunglasses sat alone, smoking a cigarette, outside a bus terminal somewhere in California. She was waiting for the next one heading south. She had a destination in mind, but right now all she thought was; _keep moving south_. She eventually flicked the cigarette away and went to the ticket window.

"How may I help you?", a tired looking clerk asked.

"Next bus south", the girl said.

"Half an hour, stops in-"

"Doesn't matter."

"Alright then...that will be…", the rest didn't matter, "...name? For departure."

"Uh, Elizabeth...Caulfield. Elizabeth Caulfield."

"Alright, Miss Caulfield."

The girl took her ticket and went back to the bench, lighting another cigarette.


	12. Down By The Water

**Gail woke with a start from a nightmare about Chloe leaving, these dreams, she seemed to remember. Mostly anyway. She was starting to remember other things too. She knew Chloe's face at fifteen years old. She remembered Chloe's father. She didn't know how that was possible, unless...no, Chloe and Rachel's story couldn't be true. It couldn't be.**

 **She briefly panicked when she felt something across her chest, but quickly realized it was Rachel's arm. Rachel had been asleep on the futon in Gail's dorm room when they went to sleep last night, but now she was asleep next to Gail, in her bed. Again. It had been two days since Jefferson met his end, and both nights, this had happened. The first time, Gail had been annoyed, snapped at Rachel, yelled at her that she didn't want anyone but Chloe so close to her. Rachel had apologized, seemed genuinely wounded by Gail's reaction and had slid out of Gail's bed and gone back to the futon. What played out over the rest of that day heavily influenced how Gail handled the situation now.**

On this morning, Gail actually looked at the girl asleep next to her, after carefully moving her arm. Rachel seemed to only sleep in an oversized t-shirt and nothing else. Her blonde hair was hanging messily over part of her face. Rachel looked very different without her makeup. Without her defenses up. No less beautiful, but a lot more vulnerable. Rachel had seemed to be the more level-headed of the group. She lacked Chloe's brashness. She seemed to, usually, keep Chloe grounded, but maybe that wasn't the case. Maybe Rachel was the most broken of them all. If what they claimed the other day had _any_ truth to it...But Gail still had a hard time accepting the past life thing. Yes, the situation was strange. Yes, Chloe seemed to know what was going to happen before it actually happened...but that didn't happen. Not in real life. At least, Gail hadn't thought so.

 _But why was everything, until now, so familiar...why do I know Chloe...not just know her, but_ _ **know**_ _her…._

Gail decided it didn't matter right now. What mattered was, she needed Chloe here, now. Though after yesterday's developments, Chloe's decision to vanish made a lot more sense. She had been right. Gail and Rachel had been sitting in a coffee place, actively avoiding the diner, Joyce, discussing what the hell they were supposed to do next, when the news bulletin had broken. Mark Jefferson, something something, photographer, something, teacher, something something, murdered.

Suspect number one, Chloe Elizabeth Price.

All Rachel had been able to say was;

"This is so wrong. So, so wrong. She's saved so many people, so many times. She was going to give up her life to save this entire, undeserving town. So fucking wrong."

Gail hadn't been able to process her thoughts into words.

They had returned to Blackwell because they really had nowhere else to go. Classes were out for the rest of the week, in light of the "tragic" circumstances. There was no danger here now. Rachel had been questioned by security and a cop, but they lost interest quickly when she said she hadn't seen Chloe in days, and that her behaviour seemed normal, then she just "disappeared". As for what Rachel was doing here, just checking up on some old friends to make sure they were alright after this…"tragedy", of course. Interesting how small towns work. One person can become public enemy number one quickly. And then it becomes a witch hunt. And Chloe fit the bill this week. And there was no-one less deserving. In another life, Chloe had helped rebuild Arcadia Bay. Had worked tirelessly to...but now there was no storm. There was just the events of this lifetime, and again, Chloe was fucked over by circumstance.

Still, neither Rachel or Gail could shake the feeling that she'd abandoned them. Yes, she'd saved them all from getting arrested, and Rachel was a direct accessory, but they were supposed to be in this together. Gail found she no longer really cared about her old life, not that it had been much of a life, anyway.

Rachel seemed to be having a nightmare of her own. Her eyes were clenched tight, despite that, Gail saw tears. Gail thought about the stories again. Thought about what being in that room when Chloe pulled that trigger must have been like. The night afterward, Chloe vanishing on Rachel. Rachel driving back to the house, fighting with herself over whether to wake Gail up or not. No, Rachel wasn't the rock. Maybe she had been, to start with, but now that was Chloe, and without Chloe, neither of them really knew what to do.

 _You poor thing…you've had it just as hard as the rest of us….you just hide it so well...pretty face...hell inside…_

Gail brushed the hair out of Rachel's face and gently shook her shoulder.

"NO, I'M NOT READY TO DI-...CHLOE DON'T GO DON'T-", Rachel, still half asleep, exclaimed.

"Hey, hey...Rachel, it's me...it's okay", Gail said gently.

"Huh...oh...hey", Rachel said sleepily.

"Bad dream?"

"Worst dream. Dreams."

"I know."

"Oh...hey, I did it again", Rachel said, opening her eyes fully and looking at Gail, right in front of her face, "...sorry. I woke up during the night and I didn't want to be alone...I know you want me to sleep over there, sorry."

"It's alright, Rachel. I'm not mad. At you. Just…"

"Lost."

"Yeah."

Rachel sat up and stretched. She then brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, and just sat like that, not saying anything.

"What are we going to do, Rachel?"

"I don't know."

They'd already talked about this, over and over again.

"We can't just...do nothing. Pretend this isn't happening."

"Why? That's exactly what she wanted us to do."

"Rachel...we can't just leave her alone out there, wherever she is. We could go to Nathan, we could-"

"Get ourselves in the same trouble she's in. And then what?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah. Exactly. Neither do I."

Gail sighed. She pushed past Rachel, who was on the outside of the bed, not the side against the wall, and got up. She paced back and forth a few times before grabbing clothes from the closet.

"Idea?", Rachel asked weakly, she still hadn't moved.

"We can still go to the one person who other person who knew about all of this. Who knows Chloe is innocent."

"If he's even approachable. I can't imagine this entire thing has been easy on him, even without getting shot. And we're not innocent. Just...a different kind of guilty."

"So this is the best you have, Rachel? Sit there and give up?"

"Maybe I gave up a long time ago."

Gail stopped what she was doing and turned to face Rachel, who was still sitting in the same position, staring straight ahead.

"Then why are you here?", Gail felt bad for Rachel, but that was quickly being replaced by frustration, anger.

Rachel didn't actually have an answer for that. "Chloe told me to", wasn't the answer. It was never the answer.

"Nowhere else to go", Rachel knew that sounded horrible, but was past the point of caring.

"So you're using me? Wow, huge surprise. From what you and Chloe said, that seems to be your fucking forte, Rachel. Until you fucked up and it backfired on you, blowing Jefferson didn't get you a modelling career, it got you kil-"

"Shut up, Gail. You have no idea. You really, have no idea. What, you suddenly believe everything? Good timing."

"I don't know, but it seems in character for you, and you went along with fucking murder for a reason, so-"

"THERE WASN'T A WHOLE LOT OF OPTIONS LEFT. I TRIED TO TELL HER EVEN AS IT HAPPENED IN FUCKING FRONT OF ME THAT WE COULD HAVE DONE IT DIFFERENTLY, BUT SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN. NOW, SHE'S GONE, SHE'S WANTED AND WE-"

"Are left to pick up the pieces, yeah, I know."

"Max...i've been picking up the broken pieces she leaves behind for so long. So long. Even in death, I still had to pick up what she couldn't handle."

"What did you just call me?"

"...Gail...sorry. I don't know-"

"So why do you keep following her, why do you keep picking up, why are you still here? And don't give me 'for the greater good' bullshit, you already told me you _were_ planning on bailing, had the original plan fucking worked."

"Is it so hard to believe I actually care, Gail? Maybe i'm human too?"

"At this point, yes."

Rachel finally looked up, she locked eyes with Gail, and in Rachel's eyes, hell's fire burned.

"Okay. You're right Gail. I'm a heartless bitch who only cares about me. I use my looks to get by, because I have nothing else. As things were before, I was a miserable junkie who slept with anyone who would give me drugs or a shot at something better. Or just made me feel better about myself. Or what I thought was better. I used Chloe, I used Frank, I tried to use Jefferson. I used everyone. And now i'm trying to make up for that. I admit it. Is that what you fucking want to hear?"

"And what, are you just trying to make it up to Chloe, or-"

"No."

"Then what, Rachel, what the hell?"

"I'm here now because I actually fucking care, Gail. About you. About her. About it all. Whether you believe me or not."

"Rachel…."

"Gail...we can't do this. We can't turn on each other."

Gail sighed and thought for a moment.

"...You know...i'm only here, at Blackwell, because I have nowhere else to go. I didn't have a life of my own, before this mess. I just went through the motions. Stumbled through them. Not knowing who you are will do that. I don't really care about this place."

"And...do you know who you are now?", Rachel wasn't sure whether Gail starting to recollect was a blessing or a curse at the moment.

"I'm starting to...but-"

"But, the one person that makes it matter isn't here."

"Yeah."

"Gail, we can't get wrapped up in a fucking murder investigation. I'm not going to let you go through that. And not just because Chloe told me not to."

"So we're just supposed to forget about her? I can't do that, I can't fucking do that, Rachel. And you know it."

"Neither can I."

"So where does that leave us?"

"How much do you care about your scholarship?"

"Not a whole hell of a lot, especially since the one thing I was even here for isn't going to be taught for a long time."

"Then I guess we know where it leaves us."

"We have to talk to David, if we can. Then-"

"Then we go after her."

* * *

Chloe was in a strange mental state. Even to her. Numb. But not totally numb. She knew she had to do what she had done, but didn't know exactly why she had been so brutal about it. Maybe just years and years of building frustration. And then there was leaving. Were Gail and Rachel really going to be alright? She knew leaving would throw suspicion from them, for a while anyway. But would they be _alright_? She hoped Rachel listened to her.

 _Don't abandon her Rachel, you fucking owe me…_

That wasn't entirely true, Rachel had already paid for fucking this up.

Chloe intended to return...eventually. She just didn't know how long it would take for all the evidence to fall into place. She knew David would testify in her defense. She also now knew that Wells knew something was going on with Jefferson, now he would be forced to look into it further. All of those red binders had to be somewhere, he had too big of an ego to burn them. And then there was Kate, she would undoubtedly testify against Nathan and Jefferson by proxy. But this would take time. She just hoped Rachel looked out for Max...Gail, until then.

Chloe didn't sleep much. She missed Gail too much. Rachel too, but not the same. Chloe hadn't slept alone in a long, long time, she hadn't really slept at all until she passed out from exhaustion before they had found Gail. So she didn't sleep much. It left her with too much time to think, but other than that, it worked out.

It wasn't hard to get lost near Big Sur, in the redwoods, the camping areas. Chloe had broken into a cabin, it was off season, so they didn't check much, sometimes a ranger would come by, but not often. She was close enough to Carmel that if she absolutely needed something, she could walk it. But really, she needed to be alone. Out of sight. The only reason this vanishing act had been possible was because she had stopped to see David, in the hospital before she left. Thankfully Joyce was at the diner that night. She told him everything, minus the time fuckery, embellishing a few details. He was horrified, but gave her the couple hundred dollars he had and swore he would sort this out, somehow. She had hinted where she was going to him, but only hinted. She didn't want any loose ends, she herself being the biggest of them, now. She had thanked him with a tear-filled embraced and then been on her way, only stopping to buy a hoodie to replace her jacket at some bullshit tourist store. Sunglasses also seemed like a good idea. When she got to Monterey, she bought inconspicuous clothes, enough food for a few days, hair bleach and snatched a map from an information booth, fully intending to break into a cabin and lay low for a few days. Thankfully the water was still on in the cabin, and she had done something she swore she was never going to do after her...old life, and stripped the blue out of her hair. It was too identifiable. So was her tattoo, but she could keep that covered. Her only link to the outside world was her phone, but it was off, she turned it off before she even left. She didn't want them coming after her. Not until this blew over. And she didn't know if it could be tracked, or if that was just some of David's paranoid babble.

This morning, she stood on the beach, smoking a cigarette and looking out over the ocean. Her punk clothes were replaced. Her tank top with a black t-shirt, her ripped and patched jeans with regular skinny jeans and her motorcycle boots with flip-flops, for the moment. She had left her bullet necklace with David, he swore to hold onto it, keep it hidden. She hated everything about this. But, it was necessary at the moment. She still wore the hoodie, hood up, covering her hair, even if it wasn't such a giveaway now. And it covered her arms, both the tattooed right one and the injured left one. She had cauterized the wound herself, with a lighter and her switchblade. It wasn't a pleasant experience. But she had been losing blood quickly. Now she just had to keep it clean, she didn't need to lose an arm to infection. She looked at her hands, and then down at her feet.

 _Probably should have lost the blue nail polish, too…oh well. It's not going to matter if they really want to find me that badly._

She looked back out at the ocean.

"I'm sorry guys. So fucking sorry. I am. I really am. I didn't want to leave you alone, I know we're in this together. But I couldn't drag Gail through this. What if they find me? I made it worse by running, but I had to, to keep you safe. Both of you...I love you, both...and…", she said to herself, trailing off. A tear slid down her cheek.

Her thoughts went somewhere else, to the other reason she left. She had no idea how to handle this situation with Rachel and Gail. Gail was Max. She accepted that. She accepted this and wasn't even aware Gail was starting to remember things from Max's life. She may not have left, or might have brought them with her, if she knew that. But still...there was Rachel. Where did she stand with Rachel? And how was Rachel supposed to deal with all of this? Rachel had fucked herself by going along with Chloe's plan. Chloe had asked her to come for the reason Rachel originally stated, she knew she was going to need help. But she hadn't thought about the repercussions. And she had known something was... _off_ , about Rachel. But hadn't imagined it boiled down to Rachel still being in love with her, after all these years. All these horrors. Chloe wondered to herself if they could work it out between the three of them, before immediately dismissing that idea. Chloe wasn't a polyamorous person. Gail certainly wasn't, depending on how much of Max was really in her. Rachel...she didn't know about Rachel. Chloe sensed the jealousy Rachel had for Gail. But, that drunken night that shouldn't have happened had also happened. That kind of threw everything in Chloe's mind into question. She needed this time to sort this out too, and she didn't even know where to start. She was wanted for first degree murder, she heard the report in a bus station, nobody recognized her though, not outside Arcadia Bay, covered as much as possible. And her primary concern, her, of all people, was sorting out two people being in love with her.

She sighed and walked along the mostly empty beach.

"I wish you were here, Max."

* * *

Rachel had showered in Blackwell's dorm, but hadn't bothered with her makeup. She hadn't even brought it with her. She had just barely brushed her hair. Like she had nothing to hide anymore. Or nobody to hide it from. In Gail's clothes, not her own carefully selected wardrobe, looking very natural, Rachel looked very different. A lot less strong and sure...at first glance. But somehow overall, _a lot_ stronger. Now Rachel was borrowing clothes from Gail, somewhere in her mind, Gail remembered a morning in Chloe's room.

 _Ready for the most pit, shaka brah_ … _oh, how the roles have reversed. That's our entire lives, isn't it? Role reversal_.

These memories were fleeting, and they didn't overwhelm Gail. Gail had a personality of her own, as Rachel had noted in a timeline that now didn't happen. Rachel still knew it though. The isolation Gail had experienced...it didn't make her stronger than Max, there was _nobody_ stronger than Max, but it made her able to deal with this current situation rationally. Max was strong, until it came to something like this, she would have broken down without Chloe. Gail had a balance of that and herself. The Max part of her wanted to lay down and cry about it. The Gail Roberts side wanted to get to the bottom of this mess.

Rachel didn't seem entirely convinced that David would be helpful, but she went along with it. They had to take the bus, they weren't going to risk the truck, if it hadn't been impounded already.

Rachel did the talking when they got to the hospital, saying she was a good friend of the family, she had been here right after it happened, after all. She got some strange looks, by now everyone in Arcadia knew about Chloe. But it's not like they could prove anything, just because they were friends. They let them through.

When they came to David's room, Rachel stopped.

"How are we going to go about this, exactly?", Rachel asked.

"We tell him everything, and see if he's got any ideas on evidence."

"He might just rage, Gail. I can't imagine what he must be thinking, even if he knew about Jefferson. Chloe wanted for murder...I just...Joyce too...poor Joyce."

They didn't know Chloe had been here already, Chloe hadn't talked to anyone but David, she just arrived, said what she needed to and was gone.

"Well, we have nothing else, unless you want to try Nathan, and I don't."

"You're right", Rachel sighed.

They entered the room. They found David...calm. Not raging. Not panicking. Not visibly, anyway.

"Hey...David, how are you...holding up?", Rachel tried.

"I was wondering when you two would show up", he said.

"What? What do you mean?", Gail asked.

"Chloe was here. She told me everything. I knew you'd be here sooner or later."

"So you know she's-", Gail started.

"She did what she had to do, yes. I'm not happy about it at all. But someone had to stop that sick motherfucker. I just wish it hadn't had to have been her."

"Do you know where she went?", Gail asked.

"I have an idea. But...look, Wells knows something was rotten about Jefferson, whether he believed me or not at the time. If Nathan Prescott was involved as heavily as I think, he will lead us to the evidence. Chloe...made the right decision, leaving. As long as they don't find her….before that."

"David…with the Prescotts' power, there is no guarantee…", Rachel said sadly.

"I know. And that is where I come in, as soon as i'm out of here. I know you were there Rachel. And I know it must have been horrible. I've...seen it before. I understand you care about her, but it's safer for everyone if you don't follow-"

"We have to", Gail interjected.

"And how do you even factor into this, Gail? Aside from him being after you, too. When did you and Chloe get so close?"

"Mr. Madsen...look. I can't explain right now. But listen to me. I _know_ her. We can't leave her alone, not with this burden. You know that as well as we do. Even if she thinks she's got it covered, she could break down again."

"Yeah...I know. I'm praying that won't happen."

"We can make sure it doesn't", Rachel added.

"No, i'm not pulling you two into this, not any more than you already are."

"Mr. Madsen...please", Gail said gently, seriously, "...we can't leave her alone out there to deal with this on her own."

"Do you want her to go back to the drugs, the drinking...everything, David?", Rachel asked.

"Part of that was you, Miss Amber."

"It was. I admit that. And I also admit I fucked up. And i've been trying to help Chloe keep it together, and until now, we, the both of us, had been. I don't think Chloe can take it...even if she thinks she can."

David sighed.

"David, please", Gail tried again, now there were tears.

David looked away from them, considering. Rachel knew this was going to be a dead end. Gail was clinging to hope.

"All she said was that she was going south. Something about 'getting lost in the redwoods'."

"Big Sur", Rachel said, automatically, unintentionally.

"Maybe, I don't know", David said.

"David...are you going to be alright here, if Sean Prescott shows up…", Rachel said.

"I've got that covered. I've been working on that when i'm not working on what to tell Joyce, she's shut down completely. She thinks Chloe's finally snapped. When in reality-"

"Chloe is the hero", Rachel finished.

"Yes", David said, quietly.

"The hero Arcadia Bay deserves, but not the one it needs right now...", Gail said, remembering more of her life as Max, remembering Chloe had been willing to sacrifice herself for everyone, she didn't remember what had happened after that, though.

"Arcadia's Dark Knight", Rachel said, more seriously than a Batman reference should have been said.

"We'll find her, Mr. Madsen", Gail said, "Somehow."

"I don't like it. I don't like any of this. At all. If you really are going after her, be careful. Be smart. Don't get yourselves...or her, caught."

"We won't", Rachel said seriously.

"I wish you two weren't doing this, we really need you here, when this case really opens up…"

"Are we safe here, David?", Rachel asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The Prescotts, the police, being paid by the Prescotts...for now, anyway. Are any of us really safe? Chloe might have bought us time, but are we safe?"

"I don't know. And that is why I told you what she told me. That, and i'm scared as hell for her. I know i've been harder on her than I ever should have been, but I do love her. I don't like either option here, but I suppose I like you finding her a little more than the alternatives. Even if you go after her, you may not find her, though. Believe me, if she doesn't want to be found, she won't be."

"We know her better than you think, David", Rachel said. Though she knew they had only narrowed where Chloe had gone down to about a hundred mile radius, and she didn't know how they were going to find her.

"If you're really going, take this, I can't hide it here forever", David said, holding Chloe's necklace out to them.

Gail took it, it was so familiar to her, somehow. She put it on, tucking it inside her shirt, for now.

 _I've worn this before..._

"How did she go, David? She didn't take her truck", Rachel said.

"Bus, i'd guess. But she's smart enough to not use her real name... _I hope_. And I gave her some cash, so she could stay incognito. I told her to keep her phone off, too. Just in case."

"So we take the bus, we know roughly where she went, it can only stop so many places", Gail said.

"We _think_ we know. This is a massive shot in the dark", Rachel said.

"It's all we've got", replied Gail.

"Girls...be careful. Just, be careful. I can handle what's going on here, i'm tougher than that. But I can't do anything once you leave", David said.

"I know, we will be", Rachel said.

"Look out for her for me, and look out for each other", David said.

They left after thanking David and promising to be careful, again. After returning to Blackwell to pack a few things, they took the local bus to the station. Rachel bought two tickets. She didn't use their real names, either. Just in case. Rachel knew they were probably dooming themselves, by leaving at a time like this. It looked horrible. It looked like exactly what it was.

 _But if we're going out, at least we'll be going together..._


	13. Strange Attraction

**Rachel sat in the window seat of their row on the bus, she looked out at the coastline passing by. She wasn't really lost in thought, she wasn't really thinking at all. She was just entranced by the way the water moved, in contrast to their movement. The visual effect it had. She was snapped back to reality by Gail shifting in her sleep. Gail had fallen asleep about an hour ago, her head on Rachel's shoulder. Neither of them had slept much in the last two days. Rachel was tired, but she didn't think she could sleep. She felt like she had to guard Gail now, anyway, and she couldn't do that asleep. Rachel looked over at the girl sleeping peacefully next to her. Really looked at her. She really was the same as Max, in every way. Save the hair, that was the same, but much longer. But everything else, down to the messenger bag that was now sitting in her lap, was the same. But this Max never had to do the terrible things the other one had. She'd been spared that.**

 _She was worth it. She was worth all of it._

Rachel found herself feeling extremely protective of her, she was also ashamed that Gail now knew about her sordid past, for some reason. She was seeing what Chloe had always seen. What she had seen in Max, when they'd been on the other side, but it was different, seeing it in person. She understood Chloe's obsession. She did. That didn't make her feelings about Chloe any easier to deal with, but she understood it.

She leaned her head on Gail's and sighed gently.

"Your head is heavy, there's gotta be something in there other than hot air", Gail said.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was, until you tried to crush my head with yours."

"Fuck you", Rachel laughed...actually...laughed.

"How long has it been?", Gail asked, yawning.

"A few hours. We've got a long ride. And we have to switch buses, somewhere."

"Shit. We're doing the right thing, right?"

Rachel took a moment to consider this.

"I...think so, Gail."

"How are we going to find her?"

"I don't know. _If_ she took this route, we could ask if anyone's seen anyone that looks like her, but that would be...risky. It may be confined to Arcadia for now, but someone like Jefferson, that news is going to spread quickly."

"Yeah."

Rachel had moved her head off of Gail's, but Gail hadn't moved her head from Rachel's shoulder. Rachel thought this was strange, since Gail had screamed at her that she didn't even want anyone but Chloe to touch her, but she also liked it. It was...comforting. And it was probably comforting to Gail, too. Their connection might have been one person that in a way, they were fighting over, but the connection was still there. They were...friends. Even if they were only friends because they were victims of circumstance.

"Rachel…"

"Yes?"

"Are we there yet?", Gail snickered.

Rachel sighed.

"Okay...i'm sorry, serious question."

"What?"

"Are...we there yet?"

"Go back to sleep, Gail."

 _She is cute…_

"It's funny...I had those horrible nightmares, every single goddamned night, and Chloe somehow made them go away...just, being with her when I was asleep."

"And, are you having them now?"

"...no. I'm not. That's the funny part."

"Maybe you're out of the woods on those, we're past the point of the time fuckery, if you...believe that now."

"I believe something happened. I remember...things. I remember being Max. At least...I remember Chloe's face when we..she..was a kid. I remember her father. I remember being a kid with her. The bond we had. Nothing of my own life."

"Well, we told you you would believe it...eventually."

"But, does it matter?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're in this together. I know I love Chloe. I know I love-", Gail trailed off on that thought, snubbed it out before it could manifest further, "…I know that you are here. And that matters to me. Does the 'why' really matter, Rachel?"

Rachel had never once stopped to consider that.

"...maybe not, Gail. Maybe not…", Rachel caught what Gail stopped herself from saying, but disregarded it, for now.

Gail cuddled closer to Rachel and shut her eyes again.

 _What are we doing here...really, doing here...what is happening?_

* * *

Chloe had nothing better to do, so she ended up walking back into town. It was risky, but she had gone back to blonde, was wearing sunglasses, and without the punk clothes, she almost didn't look like Chloe Price. She didn't know how hard they were searching for her, but she didn't hear any hushed conversations about someone killing a teacher in Arcadia Bay, not yet anyway. And being Fall, there weren't too many people around anyway. Some, but not a lot. She sat alone at a table outside a picturesque coffee shop with a cup of black coffee and a cigarette, there was no one around to bother her about it. She was aware she needed to quit smoking, again, but not right now. It could wait.

The adrenaline of her escape from Arcadia Bay was wearing off. The loneliness was setting in. She had risked town simply because she didn't want to go back to the cabin and be alone with her thoughts. She just needed something to do. Not that this was any better. She still sat lost in her thoughts. And it was getting cold. And she had a long walk back. She looked around at her surroundings. Max would have loved this place. Would have been taking pictures of everything. It was artsy. Almost fairytale-like. She missed Max desperately. She just hadn't really stopped to think about it until today. And she knew Rachel was right, Gail might remember. But Chloe didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Would she resent her? How _much_ would she remember? Was this all for nothing?

No, she supposed it wasn't. Rachel was alive now. Though, what a mess that had become. She still spared Max the decision. _That one_ , anyway. And Jefferson met a fitting end, even if she would never be alright again. Chloe wasn't a killer. And the fact that she had killed one person, one, horrible, deserving person, and the guilt she felt about it, she could not even fathom what Max had gone through, after the storm. Even if it was indirect. And she spared Gail that fate. So no, it wasn't for nothing. It just wasn't ideal. She thought she should know by now that there was no such thing as ideal. She still had no idea how to deal with the Gail and Rachel situation, should she even somehow make it out of this mess, not locked up or worse. She just hoped they were safe. That they sat still and did what she told Rachel to do.

 _Maybe I really, truly, belong alone….so much trouble follows me…_

The only other person outside was a skinny boy around her age, maybe a little younger, who was bussing tables, not that there was much to clean up. He had long blonde hair and needed a shave, he was all in black, wearing a Slayer t-shirt under an apron with the coffee shop's logo on it. Chloe noticed he kept stealing glances at her, and rolled her eyes, not that it was visible under the sunglasses.

 _Yeah kid, the elusive 'female' actually exists...take a fucking picture…_

He finally approached her after a minute of this pretending to be busy bullshit.

"Hey...you can't smoke out here...sorry. Other people and-", he said timidly. It was painfully obvious to Chloe he just needed a reason to start a conversation.

"There's nobody out here, i'm sure untied long hair and thrash t-shirts are in your dress code, too. You don't want to talk to me."

He knew he'd been caught, "We're uh...off-season, the old woman doesn't really care what I do as long as i'm here."

"I don't really care what you do either, so leave me alone", Chloe didn't have the patience for this.

"Ouch, damn dude. Sorry, we don't get too many people through here right now. It gets boring."

"I imagine."

"The only people we get here this time of year are the regulars, never seen you before, you move here or something?"

"Just passing through."

"Lucky you, I live here, unfortunately."

"Right, so, i'm just going to leave now."

"Uh, alright. If it's about the smoking, I don't really care…"

"No, it's not about the smoking."

"See you around?", he asked hopefully.

"Doubt it."

With that she stood and turned away, she had a long walk ahead of her.

* * *

By the time they got to the stop where they had to switch buses, it was late. Rachel was exhausted, and knew they had no hope of finding Chloe if they arrived in her general area in the middle of the night. She stepped off the bus, Gail in tow, carrying their meager luggage, just a backpack and Gail's bag. They were in the middle of nowhere. Some small city, not much around. There was a big-name motel, some shops, fast food and coffee places, and not much else. Gail was looking at a map at the terminal.

"Okay so if we take the next one from here, we'll be near Big Sur in-", Gail started, she'd slept on and off for the several hour ride.

"Gail...let's just grab a motel for the night. I can't go any further right now. I haven't really slept in three days. I witnessed something that would break even the sanest person, which i'm not and-"

"No, we have to keep going, we have to find her Rachel, we-"

"I know. And we will. But a few more hours aren't going to make a whole hell of a lot of difference. I'm sorry, I can't."

"Rachel-"

"Gail, we're not going to find her in the middle of the night, anyway. We'd be doing the same thing once we get...wherever we're going. I don't like it either."

Gail actually took a moment to look at Rachel. Dressed in plain clothes, and she herself was wearing Gail's hoodie, with the hood up. She clearly had no tolerance for the cold. She looked horrible. So tired...and her pretty hazel eyes were unfocused, had something like a thousand yard stare. She's also obviously been crying again when Gail was out on the bus. Gail really, really did not want to stop, but she could see how badly everything was starting to get to her.

"Alright, Rachel", Gail sighed.

They walked along the city streets in the dark, hand in hand, for some reason neither of them really knew. A strange comfort. Gail found she was actually leading, Rachel was a step back. The entire scene was surreal. Gail couldn't imagine how a few days ago she'd been a normal student with a memory problem, now horrible things had happened and she walked hand in hand with the girl she loved's former lover and best friend, on an empty city street lit only by streetlights and some neon storefronts. It was starting to get to her, too. She couldn't even imagine where Rachel's mind must have been.

When they got to the motel, Rachel got them a cheap room. Gail wondered where this money was coming from, but supposed it wasn't really important at the moment. They found their room and entered. It wasn't too bad, not as bad as Gail had thought it would be. Rachel immediately dropped the backpack and collapsed onto one of the two beds. Gail realized she was starving.

"Rachel. We haven't eaten...anything. In like a day. We need to-"

"No...I just need to lie here. For like ten years."

"Rachel…look there's a burger place across the street...I don't have any money, though. I have my card, but...traceable or some shit. I don't feel safe using it."

"Side pocket of the backpack", Rachel said, her voice muffled by a pillow, she was face down on the bed.

Gail sighed and looked where she said. There was a huge wad of cash there.

"Rachel...how-"

"Don't ask."

"I thought you trusted me."

Rachel rolled over and sat up.

"I do, I don't want you to not trust me. If you even do. I wouldn't."

"I...do, Rachel. I just...this is _a lot_ of money, I know you'd been planning on taking off but-"

"I stole it from Frank, okay?", Rachel said hotly, she was too tired, too confused.

"...you _what_?"

"Not all at once. A little here, a lot there, a little there...until...that."

Gail felt the frustration building again. She was tired too. This was all a lot to take in, she knew Rachel was in terrible shape, but this was kind of a breaking point, even if Frank was...less than reputable. There had to be five grand here. This could bring a whole different kind of heat down on them.

"Rachel...is there _anybody_ you haven't used?"

"Wh..what?"

"Rachel...you fucking lied to Chloe, you...what you told me and what I remember about you now, you fucking leave Frank and steal buku money from him...I...what the fuck…"

"Yeah. See. I didn't want to tell you. For that reason. I know. I hate me too", Rachel said, she was past the point of tears or yelling, she just rolled over again and hugged a pillow.

Gail took a twenty and then zipped the backpack back up. She looked at Rachel, in disbelief, and then turned and left the room, slamming the door. She walked quickly, it was scary being out here alone. She hoped desperately that Chloe was safe, Chloe was even _more_ alone. She got her food, and feeling bad, got something for Rachel too, and headed back just as quickly.

When she entered the room again, Rachel had undressed down to her t-shirt, her, clothes, well, Gail's clothes, had been strewn everywhere, obviously thrown across the room with complete disregard...anger, and was hiding under the covers of the bed she'd collapsed into earlier, audibly crying.

"Rachel…", Gail tried gently, she suddenly felt horrible for her reaction over the money. It may not have been a good thing, it may have been one more reason Rachel _was_ the person she was trying so hard not to be, but it was also helping them get to Chloe. Gail was just too tired and overwhelmed to process all of that, and had snapped.

"Just leave me alone, Gail. Please. I understand. I do. I'm a horrible person. I'm a horrible friend. Chloe should have just let my pathetic ass go. Ended this quickly. Then i'd be out of...this. And you would have each other. And Jefferson would be in prison. Chloe wouldn't be wanted for murder. I just-"

"Rachel...i'm sorry. I am. I didn't mean to snap at you again...I know you're only trying to help...are helping. Immensely. Really. You are. You're not horrible."

"Yes...I...am. You're right...i've used everybody. It's all my fault. All of it", Rachel sobbed.

"No...you're not. And no...you haven't."

"What…"

"You never used me, Rachel. You've done nothing but try to help me. Even if you still love Chloe and know...just, you haven't been selfish at all...to me. You fucking...if Chloe hasn't completely lost her mind, you died...to save me...Rachel...even if it was for Chloe...that isn't...selfish. You..."

"None of that...changes who i've been...who I am."

Gail set the fast food bags down on the small table by the window of the room. Rachel was shocked when she felt Gail slide into the bed, under the covers, next to her. She felt Gail's arm wrap around her.

"Rachel...you don't want to be that way. Not anymore, anyway. I'm serious. You've done nothing but help me. And you kept Chloe sane all those years when...I wasn't around."

"...what?"

"I remember some things, Rachel. I remember being away. I remember leaving Chloe alone, moving to Seattle. It's hazy. But I know you were there for her."

Rachel wouldn't turn and face Gail, she just sobbed lightly and didn't move, though she didn't reject Gail's embrace.

"And I used her...I-"

"But you helped her when nobody else did...when Max...when I, didn't…"

"...I never...meant to hurt her...Gail. Or hurt anyone. I didn't even realize…"

"I know. It's okay. You're past that now. You're here, with me. And I don't hate you. I trust you. I think you're a good person. And look...even if we just kind of got thrown together in this mess...you're...my friend, Rachel. Not that I had those before. But...I do now."

Rachel actually stopped to consider if she'd ever had friends before. _Real_ friends. Like what Max and Chloe had. Not just people she knew...or used. She finally rolled over to face Gail, even though they were still under the covers and she couldn't really see her. They were close enough that they were sharing the same breath.

"I'm not...Chloe, Gail…i'm not the one who gave up everything...again...I-"

"Chloe is...something else. You know that."

"Chloe is something...above and beyond?...yeah...I know that."

"But you are Rachel Amber. You may not think much of yourself, but remember what Chloe said she went through, trying to find you, before...You matter to people, Rachel. And not just to Chloe. You matter to me. If you weren't here with me I couldn't do this. Chloe needs you, obviously. And _I_ need you."

"Being Rachel Amber isn't easy, Gail and no...you and Chloe need each other. I'm just the tag-along. The fuckup who fucked up too many times. I couldn't even let my feelings go to help her, I just made everything worse, I-"

"Rachel, stop it. Stop beating yourself up. Chloe wouldn't let you do this to yourself. And i'm not going to either."

"Why, Gail? You have a much better friend than me. More than a friend. Someone who loves you more than anything in this world...and everything beyond it."

"Rachel…I do love Chloe, more than anything. She...fixed me. As much as I can be fixed. I can recall Max's life. My old life. Parts of it. Until this past week. I don't remember that. If this crazy Doctor Who shit actually happened, I guess that part of my life never happened now. If it ever happened at all. But she somehow brought the missing part of me back. I don't understand it, and I don't really care. Because we're here, in the now. And I still had the nightmares, that night Chloe took off, when she's around, I don't have them...but…"

"...but?"

"...but I didn't have them when you were with me in my dorm, and on the bus...and…."

"...and?"

"And….", Gail trailed off, she didn't know how to process her thoughts into words. She felt Rachel's hot breath, she was breathing her in. They did something they didn't really intend on doing, it just kind of happened, like how Chloe hadn't let Rachel go that night they had been drinking, way, way too much. They kissed. Deeply. And Rachel didn't fight it. Gail didn't fight it. Rachel actually leaned into it, she started to run her hands through Gail's hair...but stopped herself. It wasn't right. Not to Chloe. Or to Gail.

"Gail...no. I'm not Chloe...i'm just...someone. I'm just here right now, let's not complicate this more. Once you find Chloe, i'm going away."

"What if I don't want you to go away, Rachel?"

"Gail...this is wrong. It's wrong to Chloe. And it's wrong to all of us. I know how much you love Chloe. And I know how much she loves you. I need to vanish for a while, after all of this. Just...sort myself out."

Gail sighed, she was confused. She realized she had developed feelings for Rachel, too. Not like Chloe, but there _was_ something there.

"But what if Chloe doesn't want you to go either?"

"She won't. But I have to. I'm here to help you, and look out for her once we find her. After that...it's best if I go away."

"Maybe not...Rachel. I don't want to lose either of you. I guess...i'm horrible too."

"Maybe we all are, Gail. Chloe broke time. Twice. Her first life was a disaster in ways you can't even imagine, and I don't ever want you to know. And now she's on the run for murder. I'm just...me. And you're...no, you're not horrible, Gail. Confused, maybe. But not horrible."

"But what if i'm not confused, Rachel? What if I love you both? What if i'm selfish and don't want to lose either of you. I-"

"Gail...then we have that conversation with Chloe, when the time comes. But I don't like it. Yes...I love Chloe...and yes….there is something right here...with us. But…"

"It's not right."

"No, it's not."

"Rachel?"

"...yes?"

"What about any of this, _any_ of this, has been right? What did Chloe say before you guys went back to the Dark Room?"

"...'we just have to fucking roll with it'..."

"And that's what we're doing, isn't it?"

Rachel sighed.

"I guess, Gail. I still feel like she should have just let me go."

"I don't."

"...you should eat, Gail. Before your shitty fast food gets any colder. I'm going to sleep. I'll grab breakfast in the morning."

"I'm not moving, Rachel. I'm staying right here, with you."

"Gail…"

"Shhh", Gail cuddled up to Rachel and shut her eyes.

Gail actually fell asleep first, Rachel's mind was in too many places to fall asleep right away. She looked down at the girl using her chest as a pillow, with her arm around her.

"What a mess", Rachel said, to nobody in particular, before finally falling into a surprisingly peaceful sleep of her own.

* * *

Chloe had been walking for a long time, it was starting to get dark. She really didn't want to be alone in the dark out here, even if she could take care of herself. The lack of _anyone_ and the openness of the seaside road left her feeling very vulnerable. A few cars passed by, but other than that, she was alone.

 _Skinny girl walking along a desolate road at night, alone. Good thinking Chlo_.

"Goddammit", she muttered and picked up her pace.

She heard an engine approaching, a _loud_ one. She knew that sound, from a past life. She stopped and looked back, despite herself. The fascination with muscle cars she developed in her old life never really went away, and she had genuinely considered stealing David's car a few times. Something loud was coming. Something with a wing.

 _No fucking way…_

Her fascination overcame her common sense and she stood there, dumbly, looking at the approaching car. It was a very rough, primer-grey Plymouth Superbird. It had certainly seen better days, but it was _the_ grail of these kinds of cars. The car started to slow. She remembered where she was and started walking again.

"Hey", a familiar voice called, over the roaring motor.

 _Wonderful…_

The boy from the coffee shop sat in the driver's seat of the car.

"You need a ride...to wherever it is you're going?"

Chloe didn't turn around. But she didn't walk away, either. She didn't get a bad vibe from the kid, she just wanted to be left alone. _And_ she still had her knife. She finally turned.

"I guess. Should be like five minutes up the road", she wasn't going to tell him exactly where she was going, but she could get closer and then go through the woods. Mostly, she liked the car.

She walked around to the passenger's side and got in. The interior was in much better shape than the exterior. The boy just sat looking at her for a moment, like he expected a conversation, but finally put the car in gear and drove.

This went on for a few minutes before Chloe broke the silence.

"So, how the hell did you manage this thing, working at a coffee shop in a resort town?"

"It was my father's. He's uh...not with us anymore. It sat in mom's garage for years. She uh, runs the coffee shop. I started putting it back together a couple years ago, didn't really know what I was doing, but...it runs."

"I had one of these once, mine was a '69 Charger though, a Daytona...", Chloe mused, remembering her old life, "...until I grenaded the motor so bad I threw a rod through the block. Fist sized hole. Victoria was so pissed. I blew so much money on that thing and then wrecked it. That beamer never stood a chance though, didn't stop when I blew it, even though I knew. Kept it floored, seized everything, slid off the road, ripped that pretty wing right off the car on a tree. Went back to a regular Roadrunner after that. Drove that thing _everywhere_ , with my girlfriend."

The boy looked at her strangely, lost for a second.

"Girlfriend? Ohhh, so you're...Whoa, wait. You had a...Daytona, you...wrecked it...and flipped it and bought a Roadrunner...how old are you, like twenty?"

"Started with a '69 Mustang, then a Chevelle, then…", she realized the look she was getting,"...I'm older than I look, kid."

"Uh...alright then."

"Don't try anything, by the way, remember The Hitcher? I was the inspiration for that movie."

"What? No, i'd never. I just saw you walking alone out here. This seemed like the right thing to do."

Chloe made some noise of affirmation and looked out the window.

"Your shifts are hella late, dude. You're gonna blow the clutch if you don't ease up."

"Uh..thanks for the tip...uh, I never got your name. I'm Alain."

"I'm...Elizabeth. Liz."

"Are you...alone out here? I heard some famous artist got capped up in Arcadia, they think whoever did it ran, some girl with blue hair and tattoos. So people aren't really walking around alone…."

Chloe already had plenty of stories prepared should this topic come up, her hair was not blue anymore, and her tattoos were covered.

"Really? Crazy shit dude, i'm from Santa Monica. I'm up here camping with some friends. We got in a fight, I stormed off."

"Is that why you looked so...not angry...but like...lost, earlier?"

"And you were watching me, why, exactly? Creeper alert, dude."

"What? No. Just, like I said. Not many people come through here this time of year. Don't see a whole lot of new faces. Which is pretty fine for me, not really a people person."

"We have that in common, then."

"Do we? Well...sorry to bother you, I-"

"No, thanks for the ride, let me out up here. Nice car, again, watch out for wind, if it's blowing at you, these wing cars cut right through it, if it hits you sideways...man, good luck keeping the rear end down."

"Uh...alright", Alain said, giving her the strangest look yet. They came to a stop near a camping area.

"Thanks for the ride, dude", Chloe said, getting out of the car.

"Uh, see you around, maybe?"

"Doubt it."

With that, Chloe was gone.

 _Weird girl…_ , Alain thought to himself, before driving off.


	14. Orphans

**Rachel was woken by the motel room door shutting little too hard. She had actually managed to sleep soundly through the night, which she had desperately needed. No nightmares. No subconscious guilt trips. Just sleep. As fucked up as this situation was, Gail had actually made her feel better last night. She briefly panicked when she realized Gail wasn't beside her, before realizing she was standing beside the bed, holding a paper coffee cup.**

"Look alive, sunshine, you've been out for like...I don't even know, like, years."

"What time is it?", Rachel asked, yawning. Not willing herself to sit up yet.

"Eleven, I got up a while ago. I decided to let you sleep...you, really needed it. Here", Gail said holding the cup out to her. Rachel finally sat up and took it.

"Shit, sorry. I was fucking shot...man, i'm hungry."

"I _tried_ to tell you last night."

"Shut up, I was…emotionally compromised."

"I know. I grabbed you some stuff from the lobby, just a couple donuts and stuff, I don't know what you like, so..."

"That's perfect, Gail. Thank you."

"I'm gonna go take a shower, I overslept too, but wanted breakfast. After that we should really get going, I mean…"

"I know, Gail."

"Are you alright, Rachel? I'm sorry about last night, really...all of it, I-"

"It's okay. Yeah, I feel much better. I needed to sleep. And thank you."

"...for what?"

"I dunno. For being...you. Reassuring me, staying with me last night."

"...Rachel, you don't have to thank me for that...I-"

"No more words, Gail. Just, go take your shower so we can get out of roach city, here."

"You need one too, whatever was left of your eyeliner is all over your face."

Rachel touched hand to her face, her fingers came away slightly black.

"Stupid waterproof makeup, not tear proof."

"I wouldn't know."

"No...you wouldn't. You don't need it. You're so cute...and pret-...just, go take your shower, Gail, Christ", Rachel said, flustered.

Gail blushed and looked away, _did I really kiss her last night? And….try to justify it...I...need help..._

She took her messenger bag off, set it on the floor and headed for the bathroom.

Gail shut the door and undressed, sighing. She missed Chloe, she prayed she was alright, had been able to hold it together without them. Without...her. She was scared, though. This situation was as serious as they got. Chloe could wind up in prison, or worse. They all could. But Gail was scared of something else, too. What _was_ the story with Rachel? She was lost on this. How were they going to deal with this?

 _Chloe loves me….I love Chloe….Rachel loves Chloe….I...really...like...Rachel...not the same way as Chloe...she's not...a part of me, like Chloe...but...and does she...how does she feel?…how are we supposed to deal with this…_

Gail shook her head, she ran the water and then stepped into the shower, trying to block her thoughts out. She found herself thinking about photography, she had been thinking about it more recently, she realized she could recall things she couldn't before. Names, brands, processes, photographers. She realized that she had a burning passion for it. This just made Gail feel even more lost, her head was in so many places.

 _Where...did that...I mean….I knew I could take a picture...and i've always liked the old analog stuff but….Max, i'm-_

She lost her train of thought. These thoughts were fleeting, like her memories. She finished her shower and dressed, she caught her reflection in the mirror, for a split second she saw herself with shorter hair, a pink t-shirt and grey hoodie, replacing her long hair, grey shirt, black hoodie and Chloe's necklace. She blinked and it was gone.

 _That...was my imagination….right?_

"Wowser."

When she came back into the main area of the motel room, Rachel still hadn't really moved, she was sitting cross legged on the bed, staring into space again. Rachel sitting there lazily, in nothing but her slightly too big white t-shirt, framed by the late morning light, was beautiful. Her eyes no longer bloodshot and swollen from crying, some mascara on her face, but not too much, her hair was messy, but looked vibrant in the way the light hit it through the white curtains. Gail just stood and looked at her for a moment, before speaking.

"Rachel…"

"Huh? Oh...sorry, just thinking."

"About?"

"This whole clusterfuck."

"Well, we have like a five hour bus ride to think about this clusterfuck, so get dressed."

"Yeah. Sorry. Can I borrow-"

"Yes, you can borrow another shirt, just buy some of your own clothes soon, I don't have much."

"Sorry, I will."

Rachel finally got up and rooted around in their bags, finding something she liked apparently, and grabbed her flannel and the jeans she'd been wearing yesterday and started heading for the bathroom. Before she got there, she stopped and hugged Gail.

"What is this?"

"Nothing", Rachel whispered, "Just thanking you for not hating me."

"I'm going to, if we miss another bus."

"Alright, alright. Sorry", Rachel said, letting go. Gail found she hadn't _really_ wanted Rachel to let go, though. She didn't know if it was Rachel, or if she just missed Chloe and needed the comfort.

When Rachel was finally ready, they left the room. Rachel went to return the key, while Gail went ahead to the bus terminal. There was one leaving towards where they needed to be in ten minutes. Rachel got there with about thirty seconds to spare.

"And I was _this_ close to hating you", Gail said, sweetly, holding her fingers up to demonstrate how close.

"Sorry…", Rachel said, a little too sadly.

"Rachel...I was just kidding."

"Oh...well...still, sorry."

"What did I tell you last night about beating yourself up?"

"I know, I know. I'm trying."

Gail could see that Rachel really _was_ trying. They got on the bus and found an empty row, again Rachel took the window seat. Gail stowed their bags away and sat down. This time Rachel put her head down on Gail's shoulder.

"We have to find her. I think she was the only thing, against all logic, keeping us sane", Rachel said.

"Our Dark Knight, not just Arcadia's?"

"Pretty much."

Gail took Rachel's hand.

"We'll find her, and she's going to be okay. And everything will be okay, somehow."

"I hope so, Gail. I really do."

* * *

Chloe did the same thing she'd done every morning for the last few days and walked out to the beach, to the ocean. Last night had been bad. She thought she was strong enough to deal with this alone. Could manage long enough, but everything was starting to bear down on her. After she'd made it back to the cabin last night, she'd mostly paced around, getting progressively more angry about everything, at herself, until she tore a framed picture of some nature preserve off the wall and threw it against the far wall of the cabin. She'd found a still sealed bottle of Johnnie Walker that someone had left behind in a cabinet in the cabin. She had been done with drinking, drugs, everything, but she couldn't help herself in her state of mind and had drank a good portion of the bottle, talking to herself and going over everything that had happened thus far. Until she eventually blacked out and woke up this morning, her head pounding. Now she stood looking at the ocean, again entranced by the constant return of the waves.

 _I can't do this alone...I need you, Max...Gail...and you too, Rachel...you may have fucked up hella bad, but you stuck with me through this mess...and it's not all your fault. I couldn't leave well enough alone. And running...I really...didn't think this all the way through. Just had to keep you guys safe…_

Her mind registered a loud motor somewhere behind her, but she wasn't really _there_ , she was somewhere else.

"Hey…", a voice called from behind her.

 _Oh God, why_?

"Even bigger creeper alert, dude", Chloe said passively, not turning.

Alain.

"I was just...cruising, I do that sometimes...when i'm not working. I saw you out here, alone. Everything alright with your friends? You said you got in a fight and you walked all the fuck the way back into town, which is...man, long walk. And now you're out here alone, just wanted to make sure you were-"

"I'm fine, shouldn't you be serving coffee?", Chloe snapped.

"I'm off today."

"Shouldn't you be in school or something?"

"Nah, got kicked out. Smoking weed under the bleachers and spraypainting 'Slayer' on the walls will do that."

"Heh. Nowhere near what I did to get kicked out", Chloe said, forgetting herself for a second.

"You got kicked out of school?"

Chloe finally turned.

"That's none of your goddamn business. Look...just go cruise or something. I want to be alone right now."

"Dude...are you sure you're okay? You're like...the angriest person i've met out here. People don't come out here to be pissed, they come out here for the scenery, or some shit. I don't know, I live here, so it all looks the same to me. "

"I'm not angry, Alain. Just...lost."

"Something about your friends or…?"

"You could say that."

"Do...you want to talk about it? Look I know i'm just that weird metal dude. Everyone does, I don't really have friends...but, I...can listen."

Chloe looked at the boy in front of her. Skinny, he'd shaved, very long blonde hair, very blue eyes, still all in black, black Mayhem shirt, black skinny jeans, black Chucks. He wore a cross around his neck, which stuck out as odd in Chloe's mind, in contrast to the Slayer and Mayhem shirts. But she also didn't care that much. Looking at his face, she had a hard time believing he didn't have friends. He had a very...almost feminine look. Pretty.

 _Fucking pretty boys...I hate them...boys...in general…gross…_

But, she also remembered being "that" kid. Maybe he was telling the truth. Of course, Chloe didn't have her blue hair, her hoodie covered her sleeved arm, and she was wearing normal clothes, which was killing her pride a little. She supposed her haircut might still give away her tastes on certain things, maybe that's why he wouldn't leave her alone. Maybe he was just bored. Maybe he was lonely too.

Chloe sighed. She started walking along the beach. Alain wasn't sure how to take this.

"You coming?", Chloe asked, not stopping.

"I uh….guess."

Chloe walked along in silence, a cigarette burning between the fingers of her right hand. She carried her boots in the other. She gave up on the flip-flops. It was cold, but mostly it was her pride screaming at her to stop looking like a fucking tourist, even if it was necessary at the moment.

"So why are you following me, Alain? I told you I want to be alone."

"You just said-"

"No, I mean before. You just happened to roll by where you dropped me last night, saw me and...okay, dude."

"Uh...alright, honestly, I just...you are really...pretty", he was not good at this, Chloe noted, "...and you seem….like you are upset about something. I felt bad. Wanted to see if I could catch you around here and make sure you're alright."

"Alright first off, snub that thought out now, because i'm taken. And also not-"

"Yeah...I remember you said you had a girlfriend…"

"Yeah, that. Second, you don't seem like the type to care what others think much, like me. So why bother?"

"Nothing better to do?"

"Figured."

"So...problem with your...girlfriend, or.."

"Sort of. Ever been in love with two people?"

"No. Just one. In my life. It didn't work out."

 _You have no idea what 'not working out' is…_

"Sorry to hear that. Well, on top of some other crazy shit, that's basically the issue. Or they're in love with me. And i'm in love with one of them. But I think I might also love the other one. I don't know. That's why i'm here. Needed to get away from everyone. And some...other hella crazy shit in my life."

"I thought you were camping with some friends?"

"I lied."

"So you're out here alone? Man, that's crazy."

"I can take care of myself, Alain."

 _At least I..thought I could…_

"I don't doubt it. You seem like a tough chick."

"Do I? Good."

"Did you really have those cars? The Daytona, the Roadrunner, the others?"

"I did. Long time ago. Like I said, much older than I look."

"Lying?"

"You decide."

"I don't think you are."

"Well then, there you go, man."

"You hear about that shit in Arcadia I mentioned yesterday? Shit is nuts."

Chloe had no way of hearing and realized Alain might be useful, for this. Not that she disliked him, she just didn't really want to be around anyone other than Max or Rachel.

 _Max...not even thinking of her as Gail anymore…_

"Not past what you told me yesterday."

"Apparently this Chloe chick got that teacher twice with a shotgun, really close range, in a barn outside town. Not a good scene from what I hear. I guess she took off, the police are saying they've had trouble with her in the past, nothing like this though. Drugs, vandalism, stuff like that."

"They looking for her? Show any pics of her? I can't imagine someone would do something like that without...a reason."

"They're looking, but it's pretty confined to Arcadia for now, I guess. Until they get clearance to look further or some shit. They had a mugshot from some tagging arrest or something, shit quality, you could mostly just make out the blue hair. They say one of her arms is sleeved. They think she might be wounded, they found traces of her blood, I guess. It looks like there was a struggle. So, i'm guessing there was a reason."

"And why do you know so much about this?"

"Morbid fascination, I guess. Not often something like that happens near here, in hickville up there."

"Yeah, I guess not. Hope it's sorted out soon", Chloe meant this, she just didn't mean it the way he probably thought she did.

"So, you wanna like, go for a ride or something? You must miss those cars, if you really had them."

 _Fuck it_.

"Sure. Not much else to do at the moment."

* * *

David wanted to be out of the hospital. He felt exposed here. He knew he was in immediate danger, if word had worked it's way back that he knew. The Prescotts would silence anyone any detractor. Jefferson had already tried, but hadn't been a good enough shot. Still, recovering from a collapsed lung, David was still stuck here. He needed to talk to Wells, who wasn't answering his calls, and he needed the rest of his files. He was sure he could sort this mess out, at least enough to expose Jefferson. He prayed that would be enough to get Chloe through this. He knew they were going to have to come up with a story as to why she was there at all, though with Jefferson's...history, should it be exposed, that shouldn't be too difficult, even if someone like Chloe wasn't his...usual, target. He was actually glad, in a way, that Roberts and Amber had skipped town. Yes, it looked terrible, but there was nothing provable tying them to anything. And they were safer out of Arcadia Bay, for the time being. At least he hoped so, for Chloe. Joyce still wouldn't talk to him much, or about Chloe at all. She just went to work, visited David for a little while and went home. He tried to tell her, without telling too much, that it wasn't what it looked like, and he got the sense that it wasn't necessarily the "crime" that was getting to Joyce, she just wanted her daughter back. Safe and sound. And David, he wanted the same thing. But he also needed to deal with this. Before Chloe was found or any more evidence slipped away.

"God fucking damn it, Ray", David griped, slamming his phone down on the bedside table. Wells still wasn't taking his calls. Wells might actually be able to help him, he had plenty of proof that Nathan was...unstable. But he wouldn't risk losing his precious money, at least, David didn't think so. He couldn't go right to the police, they'd already been by multiple times to ask him about Chloe. Of course, David had said nothing, that there had to be a mistake, he didn't know where she was. There was something wrong with Jefferson, he was the one who had shot him, but he couldn't prove that, had something to do with Kate Marsh's suicide attempt. They didn't care much, or so it seemed. Just wanted to know where Chloe had gone, to which he genuinely didn't know, and wouldn't have told them even if he did. He was about to try calling Wells again when he heard someone enter the room.

"Madsen", Wells said.

"What in God's name...Ray, i've been trying to get ahold of you for days I-"

Wells sat in a chair next to the bed, his expression was somewhere between concern and fear. He looked very tired. He was very obviously sober, which was very rare for him.

"I know. I know, David. I've been dealing with the police, media, everything…"

"So do you believe me now? Finally?"

"I...look, David. You're onto something. There was something wrong with Jefferson. And the entire Prescott family. I-"

"Jefferson fucking shot _me_. You weren't willing to let go of their money."

"I never imagined-"

"That my step-daughter's life would be destroyed?"

"David...listen to me. And listen carefully. I have Sean Prescott breathing down my neck. I honestly didn't think there was a connection, until my phone started exploding with calls from him. The sums of money he's offering to never discuss this topic again. Trying to tell me exactly what to say to the police, the media…he has no reason in involve himself in this...unless there really is a connection and that's what led to Chloe assaulting Nathan."

" _You_? _You_ turned down money to stay silent, Ray?"

"David, whether or not we agree, I care about Blackwell. And all of it's students. I never liked Jefferson, thought he was a pretentious wash-up. But I also didn't think he was some kind of deranged psychopath, but...I know Chloe. I know she's...troubled. But she isn't a killer. As for you, I like you, David. I do, but you have to understand the position you put me in, I know your past. And I know, at least, I thought, you were paranoid...but the more I think about it, the more i'm inclined to believe there is something wrong here, more wrong than what's on the surface."

"So Sean _is_ involved?"

"It looks that way, yes."

"Son of a bitch, I knew it."

"I know. What exactly do you think was going on, David? I need to know."

"I know exactly what was going on, Ray. Jefferson manipulated Nathan for money, sound familiar-"

"David, i'm on your side here."

"Alright. He built that room, or had it built. And he was mentoring Nathan, acting like a sort of father figure to him, he needed funding somehow. He drugged girls, took pictures of them compromised, and then killed them when he was done. Never enough to look like anything more than missing persons. Until…"

"Nathan...screwed up, with Kate."

"Yes. And Chloe, before that."

"How do you know all of this, David? This is beyond what was in the file you gave me."

"I have other sources."

"Where is _she_ , David?"

"I don't know. I honestly, don't know. But she came here and told me the entire story, filled in the missing spots. There is evidence, Ray. But it's gone missing. He kept records, portfolios, but Chloe couldn't find them. He moved them."

"So, Chloe was there?"

"You and I both know she was, Ray."

"Chloe was trying to...expose Jefferson? But, why?"

"That I don't know, she just mentioned him hurting her friends. She may have meant Marsh or Roberts, but I didn't even know they knew each other. But is 'why' really important right now?"

"I suppose not. You know, i've been taking donations to Blackwell from the Prescotts for years. And even more recently, to look the other way on Nathan's behaviour. And I feel absolutely awful for it. Never again. But i'm afraid it's already too late."

"What do you mean?"

"David, you and I both know that if the Prescotts don't want something to get out, it won't. Look where this put you. We're both in danger here."

"We have a chance.I have evidence. And...we still have a link, two actually."

"Nathan Prescott and Kate Marsh."

"Yes. If anyone knew where there would be proof, it would be Nathan."

"He's terrified of his father, David. And rightfully so. He's not going to say a word."

"He took the blame for the assault in the bathroom, and he hasn't gone back on it. He's unstable, but he's not heartless, Ray. Where is he?"

"Staying at Blackwell, again. I haven't approached him. I haven't even had a chance to. I expect a visit from his father, very soon."

"So we have to get to him before that."

"You're not going anywhere."

"So you're going to have to, Ray. We have no choice."

"Did Chloe do it, David?"

"...with what you know now, what would you say if I said yes?"

"That the motherfucker had it coming."

* * *

"Your shifts are still late, dude", Chloe said. She sat on the hood of the Superbird, Alain leaned on the railing of an overlook, looking out at the ocean.

"And the girl who blew hers up is an expert?", he said without turning.

"Mine had the 440, it wasn't ideal for what I did with it, which was beat the everloving hell out of it. This one is the Hemi."

"How did you know that?"

"I'm good."

She slid off the primered hood and walked around the car.

 _Beautiful,_ she thought to herself.

Yes it was rough, the car was a mix of grey primer, and it's original white where it had washed away, Chloe could vaguely make out "Plymouth" on the tail of the car, under the thin primer. She walked around to the front and that's when she noticed it.

"The nose is crooked."

"Yeah, it is", Alain said, finally turning away from the water.

Chloe looked a little harder and saw the wrinkle in the driver's side front fender, it had been repaired, but not very well. And the driver's door wasn't original, she could see red through the primer, she was now seeing the nose cap of the car was crooked, just slightly. These cars had an, for the time they were produced, aerodynamic nose added to the front, after production, along with the wing on the back. It allowed the car to cut through the air better at racing speeds.

"I left it, on purpose. I'll fix it someday, maybe", he said from behind her.

"This thing got hit hard, man. This isn't the original nose, is it?"

"No, it's not. The old one was obliterated. Like I said, it sat in mom's garage untouched for a few years. It used to be in better shape. Mechanically, I taught myself, but it's back to where it was. Aesthetically, it's...heh", this last bit was said with a strange affliction. He turned back towards the water, his long hair blew lazily in the seaside breeze.

"It's beautiful, Alain."

"What's your family like, Liz?", Alain asked, this came out of nowhere. They had talked about music and swapped detention stories on the way up here.

"Uh...pretty fucked."

"Mine too. This cross was my father's. I was really close with him."

"The car and the cross? I guess so. I lost my dad too. Car accident."

"Really? Funny you should say that."

It dawned on Chloe at that moment, the crooked nose, the damaged fender, the mismatched door.

"Do….you want to talk about it?", Chloe asked, lost for anything else to say. She found that hanging out with Alain was taking her mind off more pressing matters, for now.

Alain sighed. He produced a joint from somewhere and lit it. He held it out to her, but she waved it away, even though she did want it.

"He was a mechanic. And that car was his baby. He used to race on these roads, on weekends. illegal as fuck of course, guess that's where I got it from."

"The car…"

"Yeah. The car. Some kid rolled up on him in a Honda, normally he wouldn't have even bothered, but the kid wouldn't leave him alone for miles. I know, I was there. I used to love going with him on rides through Big Sur in this car. I was fifteen, i'm nineteen now. He never should have taken the challenge, but, he did."

"Alain…"

"So, we come to this straight away, alongside the ocean. Should have been easy, right? One stop light to the next. Old school. He just smiles at me, saying this will be over in seven seconds And...it was over in seven seconds. Though it felt much longer, I have to say. The light goes green, we launch, the Honda didn't stand a chance in hell. But…"

"You don't have to tell me this, dude. You shouldn't be telling me this. We just met, I-"

But he kept talking.

"We launched so hard the front of the car pulled up. Best guess anyone had was when it came down, the driver's side shock tower broke free. Well, that is what happened, but that is the only real explanation for why. In any case, that wheel laid down flat, we went right into the guard rail. That side side of the car was annihilated. I was shaken up, but alright. Dad...that side hit so hard…", there were tears coming to his eyes now.

"Alain...don't. Don't do this to yourself. I'm so sorry. And I fucking joked about keeping the car on the road. I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"It's...alright, Liz. I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have told you this. I don't have many friends. Or any really. Because of why I got kicked out of school."

"Tagging?"

"I lied", he said in the same tone she had earlier.

"The kid in the Honda ran away. But, it so happened he went to my school. I was a Freshman, he was a senior."

"I...see where this is going, Alain."

"Yeah. I was waiting outside, the next Monday, with a baseball bat. Dislocated his jaw, shattered three ribs, broke his leg in two places. I spent the next year in juvie, studied mechanics while I was there. Started piecing the car back together as soon as I got out."

"Jesus Christ."

"Not a good friend of mine."

Chloe sighed, she didn't know how to handle this.

"I'm...sorry, Alain. I really am. I had no idea. I know what it's like. To lose...i've seen..horrible things."

"It's alright, Liz. I just needed to tell someone, I guess."

Chloe suddenly felt terrible about lying to him about her identity, even if it was necessary.

"Hey, pass the joint, I quit, but, oh well", Chloe said, she needed it after these revelations, and it might help the pounding in her head subside.

So they smoked, sitting on the hood of the car, discussing how fucked up their lives were, Chloe leaving a lot out for protection. But still, this chance meeting may have been good after all. Chloe thought in a past life, she may have been attracted to Alain's pretty-boy face and thrasher aesthetic, but as of now, they just had a bond of both of their lives being filled with loss. People can bond quickly over that sort of thing.

* * *

"So...best day of your life?", Gail asked, they were still on the bus, nearing their destination, but it had been a long ride. They were running out of conversation topics that didn't delve into the awkward. Though they were still kind of leaning against each other. Gail mindlessly playing with Rachel's hair, out of sheer boredom, and anxiousness.

"Honestly? Meeting Chloe. Even if everything went to hell after that. She needed help. I needed help. We built off each other, that way. Back then, anyway. And then I fucked-...nevermind. You?"

"Either meeting Chloe, as a kid….when I was...or the night I agreed to take a ride with her, last week."

"How much do you remember, Gail? Really?"

"A good amount of up until this last week. Then it splits. And I can't remember everything all the time. Sometimes there's other things too...earlier I thought I saw my reflection...differently."

"Differently?"

"I had shorter hair, and a pink t-shirt and a grey hoodie, but when I blinked it was gone."

"...that was Max."

"I...know. But it's...complicated, Rachel. I can feel what Max felt. I know a lot of what she knew. But I also have me, my...personality, I guess. It's like i'm two people. And it's getting really hard to deal with."

"You'll get through it. I'm sorry, Gail. We did this to you, well...me, more than Chloe...i'm...sorry-"

"Rachel...for the last time, stop apologizing. I'm not mad at you. I'm not."

"...Alright."

Gail was silent for a moment.

"Do you...like me, Rachel?"

"Well, obviously."

"No...Rachel...I mean-"

"...Gail...let's not do this. Not right now."

"I want to know."

"No, you don't. This is enough of a mess."

"So, you do?"

"Gail…"

"Okay."

Rachel looked at Gail intently for a moment, then looked out the window again. The rest of the ride was in silence. They eventually got off somewhere near Big Sur. Monterey. Having no idea where to go from here. Chloe wasn't the most reclusive person, they hoped they may find her through sheer luck, but didn't have their hopes up too much. If she wanted to vanish, she was perfectly capable. Rachel was well aware of that. Rachel stopped in a convenience store for cigarettes and then they walked on, roughly south. Working out how they were going to conduct this search.


	15. I'm Not In Love

**Nighttime. Another motel room. Gail and Rachel hadn't turned up any signs of Chloe. At a loss where to go from Monterey, they took a local bus further south, Chloe had said 'redwoods', which could pertain to the entire region, but she most likely meant slightly further south, in the thick of it. She wouldn't have stayed in a city, even a small one, too risky. Rachel knew Chloe well enough, through the years of lighthouse visits, the junkyard...Chloe liked to be away from people when there was an issue in her life...not that there ever wasn't. They were in a small town on the coast, which seemed to fit the bill. Though if Chloe's statement to David had been literal, this wasn't exactly right either, but it had to be close.**

 **They hadn't really known how to go about looking, after Rachel had purchased some clothing of her own and a suitcase in some boutique that was expensive as hell, but suited her, they had combed the town, the beach, and some of the campgrounds nearby, but found nothing. Needle in a haystack. If Chloe had even really come here. They couldn't really ask around, if the news had spread, which...it had.**

They were both dressed in what they slept in and lazing around, Gail in a t-shirt and shorts and Rachel in a different huge t-shirt, that she clearly had nothing on underneath, which made Gail feel awkward, yet at the same time, she was completely comfortable with it. They talked about new plans. How maybe they _could_ ask around, if they were very careful. They talked about more light-hearted things too, school stories, bad jokes, movies. They had quickly become legitimate friends. Friends with something between them, and someone else, but friends. Real friends. At the moment, they laid on the two beds in the motel room separately, neither of them really wanting to have the awkwardness of the night before happen again. At the same time they both wanted to be cuddled together, feeling some sort of safety. The only thing missing was Chloe.

Rachel made the mistake of turning on the TV to check the local news, she immediately turned the TV off, but the damage was done. Gail kind of cowered away and hidden under the covers of the bed Rachel wasn't sitting on.

Rachel didn't know how to approach Gail. How to comfort her. She didn't take the news saying Chloe was wanted for murder, hearing specific details of the scene, seeing an old mugshot... _hey, I remember that day…_ , the tone of it...it broke something inside her, too. Chloe was the hero here, not the fucking monster she was being painted as. Again, Rachel considered how unfair Chloe kept getting it, no matter what she did. Chloe tried so hard. For everybody, especially the people she loved, but she could never, ever catch a break. Though she had handled this whole thing terribly. But Rachel understood, she actually did.

She sighed.

"Gail", she said gently.

"What if she's not here, Rachel? What if she was trying to throw David off...what if...", Gail murmured from under the sheets.

"She's here, Gail. Somewhere. Where else would she have gone?"

"But...what if she's not? Or what if something...bad...happened. We don't...know, Rachel. We just know she took off...we're just guessing...we could be in the wrong place entirely", Gail was starting to lose it.

Rachel knew this. Had known this since they decided to follow David's meager lead. But had tried to tell herself this area was where Chloe had fled to. It had to be. In truth, she had no idea, though she thought there was a good possibility Chloe was somewhere around here. She wasn't going to let her doubt show, though. She couldn't. She had to be strong, for herself and for Gail.

Rachel moved to the other bed, but she didn't attempt to pull the sheets up, she just lied on the bed, on top of the sheets, on the side Gail wasn't hiding under them on.

"I'm...worried about her, Rachel. I miss her. I'm...i'm scared. I'm fucking scared. My mind is tearing itself apart, we're never going to be okay...we're-"

"Gail...i'm scared too. I am. But we can't lose it. Not now. We've come too far. And we're in too deep now. No matter what happens, we all have each other, the three of us. Even if Chloe isn't here right now. She left to protect us. And she did. She's strong, Gail. She is."

"I...know she is. But i'm not. I'm just…"

"You are, Gail. You're the strongest person i've ever met. And you might be the strongest person there ever was. You have no idea."

"...Are you talking about Max?"

"Max...Max was something different, Gail. Something different than all of us. Something special. Really, truly special. Chloe….I understand why Chloe has gone through all of this, all of this shit, over and over again, not just now, in the past, for her. For you."

"But...i'm not Max, Rachel...i'm-"

"You're Gail fucking Roberts. But you're also Maxine Caulfield. I've known it from the first time I saw you. So did Chloe. All that strength. All that love. It's in you, Gail. I can see it."

Gail had never been told in such outright terms that she was, indeed, Maxine Caulfield. She still wasn't even sure if she believed everything. She peeked her head out from under the covers and looked at Rachel, who was lying next to her, on her back, hands folded on her stomach, looking up at the ceiling, thinking.

"But...then Max wouldn't be so confused. Would know how to handle all of this...would-"

"But you're also Gail Roberts, Gail. And it's our fault that you're in the position you're in. Not yours. And i'm sorry, I know, you want me to stop apologizing, but I am, truly truly sorry. But...you have no idea the things...the horrible things...Chloe saved you from experiencing. From having to do. The choices you'd had to make. All Chloe ever wanted was a better life for you. She doesn't care about herself, Gail. I mean, she does, but you are her number one priority. You always have been, and you always will be. Even before….all of this. This life. I know I was just...she saw a lot of you, in me, Gail. That's why she was drawn to me. Of course, we've both changed over the...years. I didn't even know who _I_ was anymore. But, now I do. And I don't have Chloe to thank for that, I have you to thank for that."

"But...what did I do?"

"Chloe...has the biggest heart ever. Though she would never admit it, to anyone but...well, you. And even then, I know she played the tough punk chick with Max, most of the time. But she's very...driven, Gail. By what she wants, what she sees. Max...you, are her drive. She loves me in her own way, Gail. But she never really realized that...I was trying to please her, a lot of the time. I...look, i've admitted I have self esteem problems. Serious ones. I know what I used to be like. I know what I did. And...even after coming back, I still played that Rachel Amber. Because it was what I knew. What Chloe knew. But after she took off. I didn't...have to play that Rachel anymore. There was a time, Gail. I wouldn't have even left the house without making sure my makeup, my hair, my wardrobe...was perfect, or what I thought was perfect. I used so many people. I did so many fucked up things. And I never even felt bad. I never realized. Even on the...other side. I saw myself as the victim. I never factored in how i'd fucked up. I looked out for Chloe...forever. But, being here...in person. It's different. And you...when i'm around you, I don't feel like I need my defenses. I don't feel like I need to try to please everyone. I feel...like me. Like the real Rachel Amber. And I haven't felt that feeling since...I first met Chloe, before I went off the rails. Chloe helped you find yourself, and you helped me find myself, Gail. For some reason, that I can't even begin to understand, you like me. You actually just like...me. At least...I think you do."

"I...do, Rachel."

"I love Chloe, Gail. I'm still in love with her, and I don't think that will ever go away. But, you're something above and beyond too, Gail. Both as Max, and as you are."

"I'm not...anything special, Rachel. I'm not. Maybe I was Max, once. Maybe I still am. But...Chloe is the one who did all this crazy, impossible shit."

"Chloe may have done all of this crazy shit, but you were the reason she could, the reason she never gave up. You're amazing, Gail. You may not see it, but Chloe does….I do. I'm the one that's nothing special. I'm like the eternal third wheel. And like...a broken one, at that."

"Don't...say that, Rachel. I couldn't get through this alone...you're so much more than that. I know you're so much more than that to Chloe. And...you are to me, too."

Rachel finally rolled over and faced Gail.

"I'm nothing, Gail. I fuck everything up. And i'm not beating myself up, it's just...true. I could never compete with Max...with you. You're so….good. So...real. And….you're beautiful, Gail. Like Max was. Is. Adorable. But, a special kind of beautiful. A rare kind."

"And you're not?"

"No. Honestly, I hate what I see in the mirror, Gail. I've never been happy with myself. That explains a lot, right? I didn't come to terms with it until now, though. I probably still haven't, but...I feel like people expect things from me. I'm Rachel Amber, i'm supposed to be this party legend, beautiful, smart, perfect chick...and...maybe I was, once. But...now, no. That's not me. This is me. And I was never beautiful. Modeling career? What a fucking joke. I mean, look at me. Without the makeup...the clothes, i'm nothing."

"You..are beautiful, Rachel. You're so much...I don't know, and so much stronger...more confident, even in the short time i've known you, as you are right now. Right here. And that face. That...body. You're…", Gail blushed and shifted her eyes away.

"I'm not Chloe, Gail. Chloe is perfect", Rachel said, almost snapped.

Gail met Rachel's eyes again.

"I'm not Chloe either, Rachel, just because Chloe is beautiful, doesn't mean that you aren't. Her love for me...I don't think it has anything to do with that...and that's...what this is really about, isn't it?"

Rachel looked troubled, suddenly.

"I...maybe. But, Gail. I want you two to be together. I want you to be happy together. I want the best for both of you."

"But what about you?"

"I don't care about me, Gail. I used to only care about me, but now I know I was just covering for the fact that i've never been happy with myself", a tear fell from the corner of Rachel's eye.

"Rachel…"

"I want you two to be happy. I love you both. And I know you are eachother's worlds. I want to help you find her, I want you two to be reunited. And i'll stay, Gail, i'll stay until this is over, and then i'm going away, I already told you. There's no place for me in this. Your lives. This world. There never was", Rachel was actually crying now, not just a single tear.

"I don't want you to go, Rachel. Maybe it's the Gail side of me...but, I don't want you going anywhere."

"I'm nothing, Gail. We're out here looking for Chloe, and I still have to make this about me. I'm fucking-"

"You're Rachel fucking Amber, and you're amazing", Gail said, embracing her, "...and you're freezing, get under the covers."

"I can't."

"...why not?"

"Because...you make me feel too...good, Gail. At ease. About myself. About everything. You...should let go of me. I'm going to sleep in the other bed. I don't want…."

"...don't want what?"

"...to...get too used to...this. To you. It's just going to make everything harder, later."

"...when you leave?"

Rachel didn't say anything, she just looked away from Gail, who loosened her hold a bit.

"I can't stop you, can I?", Gail asked.

Rachel didn't answer, she just broke out of Gail's grip and returned to the other bed, tucking herself in and rolling over to face the other direction. Gail was hurt by this. She tucked herself in her own bed and turned out the light. She rolled over and tried to sleep but her thoughts were too much. This went on for while, before she got up, and got in Rachel's bed.

"Rachel…", Gail said gently, she wasn't sure if Rachel was awake, but she didn't really think she was asleep. Rachel was facing away from her.

"...what?"

"I can't sleep."

"Neither can I."

"I'm scared."

"So am I."

"Not just of the police and the Prescotts."

"I know."

"I'm scared of losing Chloe."

"So am I."

"And i'm scared of losing you."

Rachel just sighed in response, she got up. She went over to where she'd tossed her jeans and began pulling them on.

"What are you doing?", Gail asked.

"Going for a walk", Rachel said, pulling her flannel on over her oversized t-shirt.

"Rachel…", Gail said gently.

But Rachel didn't say anything, she pulled her shoes on and quietly left the room. Leaving Gail, who hadn't even moved, alone.

* * *

The Superbird cruised through the wooded back roads of the area. Sometimes not even really roads, gravel, dirt. Scenic. Woods, and mountains, and sometimes the seaside. Chloe had smoked the majority of Alain's joint was dazed out, watching the evening overtake the California sun, the sun setting over this beautiful scenery.

"So...two hundred? Right?", Chloe asked, lazily, she sat in the passenger's seat, looking out the side window.

"...what?", Alain asked. They hadn't talked much after revealing some profoundly dark shit to each other.

"Fastest anyone ever got one of these up to...two hundred, right?"

"Something like that", he said in an icy tone.

"Shit...I forgot...speed...this car...probably not the best-"

"Nah...it's alright. I'm scared to really get on it, though. I just cruise. I was with dad once and he had it pinned at 185. That was before the motor was worked. This thing has some...party favors. It's pushing something like seven hundred horses, Liz. I was going to take a lot of the shit he did out when I redid it...but it didn't feel right. The power makes it all the more horrifying to me. I love it because it reminds me of him. And it suits me. I love the look of it. But...as for racing and shit. I don't. I've had it up to like eighty. I got scared and backed off. It scares the hell out of me."

"I understand. I do. I'm sorry. When I had these cars I just...beat them up so bad. The wreck I got in with the Daytona...I was honestly...can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I was sick at the time. Really sick. I had a sort of deathwish. I didn't plan on walking away from that accident. I was looking for a reason to die, because I was going to anyway. And I had burned just about every bridge i'd built in my life. I fucked up hella bad. Beyond hella bad. But...it led to some of the best years of my life. Made me rethink things. Enjoy the time I had left."

"...you're sick?"

"...not….anymore. Physically, anyway."

"What did you have?"

"Pft….a bad cold."

"I don't believe that."

"You shouldn't, but it's a crazy story and i'm fine now. Well...physically. I guess. Mentally, I don't know", Chloe looked out the windshield, at the redwoods passing by, they were on a dirt road winding through the woods now, Chloe felt totally safe with Alain, even though she's just met him yesterday. He was just another damaged kid, like she had been. Still was, in a way.

"I miss Gail", Chloe said sadly, after a long pause.

"Is that...your girlfriend? I thought you said her name was Max..."

"They're the same person. Hard to explain."

"Some...like...multiple personality shit?"

"Something like that."

"And there's that other girl…"

"Rachel, yeah."

 _Rachel and Gail...where have I heard those names...together...recently_ , Alain thought to himself.

"Well...like, which of them do you love more?"

"Max is my entire world. She really is. Rachel is...like a ghost from my past. But not in the past, anymore."

"So...like an ex?"

"Putting it hella simply, yeah. But...it's a lot more complicated than that."

"It always is, isn't it? I dunno, I haven't really had much experience", he said, almost sadly.

"That's a shame. You're a pretty boy, dude. Go to where i'm from, the hipster chicks would be all over you."

"Eh. Not really my scene. Don't really know what is though."

"You and me both. This place is beautiful though. If Max were here...Rachel too...perfect. Then I could actually enjoy it."

"...you don't enjoy it with me?"

"No...not like that dude. I'm having fun. Believe me. It's just like...part of me is missing though, ya know?"

"Yeah. I do. I know exactly what you mean."

"Your father...or...something else?"

Alain sighed, he lit a cigarette with the car's lighter, rolling the window down and exhaling the smoke, all in one motion.

"There was this girl. I grew up with her. Anna. Pretty girl...in that like...pure kinda way? Ya know?"

Chloe thought of Max.

"Yes...I do."

"I still love her. But...I haven't talked to her since I was fifteen."

"Why not?"

"She's, like most people here, scared of me. I did a bad thing, Liz. I mean...it really wasn't the kid's fault my dad...but...I did it anyway. And that gave me a reputation. And i've...really done nothing to fix it. I mean...what do you do, after something like that? Anyway, she comes to the coffee shop sometimes. Never even looks at me. We were best friends. But...people change...ya know?"

"Yeah", Chloe sighed, "...I do."

"So yeah. Maybe someday, right?"

"That's basically become my motto, since every time I try to change things for the better, I fuck it all up. That's why i'm even here."

"Well….i'm glad you're here, for whatever that's worth."

"It means something."

"I'm glad."

"You know, I don't see a horrible person in you, Alain. I see a loving one. I mean…", she gestured to the car around them, "...there's hope for you yet, my child."

"...how old are you, really?"

"I dunno."

"...what?"

"I don't know. Nineteen? fifty? Older? Could be."

"How stoned are you, right now?"

"Pretty gone."

"I'm gonna chalk that statement up to that, then."

Alain knew there was something very strange about "Liz", though. He just couldn't make sense of what.

"You know what I like to do sometimes? Like, at night like this?", Alain asked, changing the subject.

"If you say 'fuck', i'm getting out of the moving car, dude."

"No...Jesus. You're going to think i'm crazy, so i'll just show you."

"If this gets weird, I do have a knife, Alain", Chloe teased.

He smirked and they drove back towards the coast. It was full dark now. The streetlamps and the car's headlights the only lights. He drove down to the beach, a parking lot, with no barrier between the pavement and sand.

"The trick to this is moving quick enough to not sink and get stuck, but not enough to lose control."

"Wait...we're not going to drive on the-", Chloe was interrupted by the car launching. And then they were on the sand. On the beach, lit only by the moon. It felt like sledding as a kid, Chloe thought, but with a seven hundred horsepower Hemi pulling you. It was... _amazing_.

Chloe laughed. This was beautiful. In it's stupidity. It's simplicity.

"Hang on", Alain said as they reached the end of this beach, before slowing slightly and throwing the wheel to the right, they drifted through the sand, sideways. Chloe laughed more. Alain laughed too.

"Can't stop though, gotta keep moving, or we sink, and I had to have it towed out once, that was not an easy explanation."

They shot back up the beach, Alain wasn't going as fast as he could have been, Chloe noticed. And understood. They repeated the sandy drift maneuver again. Alain pulled back into the parking lot.

"You're crazier than me, dude. Well...no, you're not. But you're a contender, that's for hella sure."

"...thank you?"

"It _was_ a compliment."

"We should get back, I have to work tomorrow."

Chloe was suddenly afraid. Of being left alone with her thoughts.

"...alright. Drop me where you did before."

"Where are you staying, really?"

"Camping. That's all."

"Alone?"

"Sometimes you need to be alone, Alain."

"I guess."

He drove her back to the camping areas, she paused for a moment before getting out of the car.

"Thanks….man. Just, for a fun day, despite all the dark shit."

Chloe hesitantly got out of the car and started walking. Alain didn't pull away right away, like he was making sure she wasn't going to come back, but she wasn't. She wasn't interested in him like that. Alain didn't know if he was really interested in her like that, anymore, either. They just had a lot in common. He eventually sighed and drove away. Chloe turned and watched the winged behemoth of a car disappear down the dark mountain road.

* * *

Rachel sat alone in the pool area of the motel, it was nice, despite being a shitty motel. It was a nice shitty motel, in a nice place. She sat alone on the edge of the hot tub, with just her feet in, smoking a cigarette.

 _Dammit Chloe...you and your bad habits..always rubbing off on me...smoking...Max….i'm not in love...i'm not in love...I am not in love..._

Rachel was at a loss. She did not want to leave, if they even got through this. She really, truly didn't. It was the last thing she wanted. And that's why she felt like she had to. She was falling more in love with Gail every moment she was with her. And she was also still in love with Chloe, and she really didn't think that was ever going to change. She felt like she really did have no place. Not in this life. Part of her mind screamed to end it all, part of her mind screamed to just walk away now and never come back, part of her mind screamed at her to stay the eternal broken third wheel, and part of her mind screamed at her to go back up to the room, hold onto Gail and never let go. But none of these were fair to either Chloe or Gail.

Rachel found herself singing to herself, under her breath.

" _I'm not in love...so don't forget it_

 _It's...just a silly phase I'm going through_

… _.._

 _I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me_

 _I'm not in love, no...no, It's because…"_

Rachel sighed through an exhale of smoke. Things like this were why she was scared to get too close to anyone for too long. But she never imagined the extremes it could go to.

She flicked the cigarette away and started back towards the room. When she got there, she realized she had forgotten her key. She had really hoped Gail would just go to sleep while she was gone, and now she was going to have to knock, or hang around alone until morning, she didn't like either. She took a deep breath, steeling herself, and knocked gently, half-hoping Gail wouldn't hear it. She waited a few seconds, then turned away from the door.

 _Better off this way...alone…_

She thought she heard the door click open behind her, but kept walking.

"Rachel...", Gail said gently, from behind her.

Rachel wanted to keep walking, just as much as she didn't. She stopped, but didn't turn around. She had two very distinct, very opposite urges, one was to run away, one was…

"It's fucking cold out here, come back in", Gail said, just as gently.

Rachel knew exactly what was going to happen if she didn't just keep walking. And either way, she knew the future was going to be shaped by whatever she chose. Leaving wasn't going to make anything better. It was just going to cover the problem temporarily, ruin any trust she'd built with Gail, and piss Chloe off. The other was also going to piss Chloe off. At this point it was more deciding which was going to wreck less….and which she actually wanted.

Rachel turned back towards Gail, and walked, surely, a different pace than she'd been shying away from the door with.

"Rachel, are you al-"

Rachel interrupted Gail with a kiss, and it didn't stop at a kiss, Rachel kind of pushed Gail back into the room, without breaking it, shutting the door with one hand, the other against Gail's face, her fingers in her hair. She didn't stop moving them backward until they both fell onto the bed, Rachel on top of Gail. Rachel really thought Gail was going to fight this, but she wasn't, on the on the contrary, Gail was pulling Rachel's flannel off, her hands wandered inside Rachel's shirt, along her body.

This didn't stop until they were both mostly undressed, then Rachel stopped herself.

"What the fuck are we doing?", she asked.

"The wrong thing...that we both need to get out of our systems", Gail answered, pulling Rachel back into her, kissing her deeply.

* * *

"What do you have for me?", David asked, his patience was wearing extremely thin. Wells had agreed to talk to Nathan that day, and come back later, it was later, it was _much_ later.

Wells didn't say anything, he put a red binder on David's lap, from where he was sitting next to the hospital bed.

"This is?"

"One of many, I assume."

"How did you get this?"

"Nathan wants his father gone, he agreed to everything when I explained the situation, but we have another problem. Three, actually", Wells said.

"Which would be?"

"First of all, one of these isn't good enough, there is nothing here explicitly tying Mark Jefferson to this. Nathan assured me that the others would be more in depth, this was an early one, that Nathan himself had hidden, Jefferson gave it to him as a kind of guide, what they were going to be doing."

"Wonderful, what's the second problem?"

"Jefferson didn't hide them all in one place, he was smarter than that. Nathan thinks he knows locations, but it's still going to take time. I don't know if I can get them in time, alone."

"In time?"

"Third problem. Sean Prescott will be paying us a visit. I don't know exactly when, neither does Nathan, or so he says, but i'm inclined to believe him, the boy is horrified. But I received a phone call telling me to stop digging from Sean himself. Someone is watching us, and we need more concrete proof before the elder Prescott shows up, otherwise we will either be dead or have our reputations damaged enough that it won't make a damn bit of difference what we do."

"...shit."

"Yes. We can't do this alone, David. Where are Amber and Roberts? Amber knew something, i'm sure of it. Since Miss Amber was there when Chloe...whatever happened, with Nathan, in the bathroom. And I know Roberts was last seen with them."

"Looking for Chloe."

"David...we're going to need them. Amber, anyway."

"You can't drag kids into this, Ray."

"Do you think I like this, David? What choice do we have? There are exactly five people who know the truth, on our side, I can't do this alone, you can barely stand, Nathan is injured and unstable, Chloe is gone, that leaves her."

"Six."

"What?"

"Roberts knows everything. But they don't know where the evidence is, Ray. If they did, they would have done it themselves...look how far Chloe went already."

"I still think it would help more than hurt to have them with us, I can protect them."

"I think you better focus on protecting Nathan and yourself, Ray."

"Where are they, David?"

"Most likely...somewhere in Big Sur, California."

"Goddammit. Call them, David."

"Told them to keep their phones off. You know damn well why. But...I agree, we need help."

"Any ideas? Any, at all, David?"

"I think so, i'll get back to you on it."

"David, time is-"

"Time? This could have all been avoided if you'd listened to me in the first place, Ray. I think you can give me until tomorrow."

"If Sean Prescott shows up…or the police decide they are done playing games...they've already issued a nationwide warrant for Chloe's arrest, she isn't safe in California, David."

"I know. We may not have much of a chance either way, our window is closing."

Wells was silent for a moment, he stood up from the bedside chair.

"Alright, David. But please, have something ready for me by the morning, please."

"I'll make a few calls. Also watch Anderson. Officer Berry. He was being paid by Sean to look after Nathan, I have a feeling he's Sean's contact."

"That explains why i've seen him more than any other officer, alright, David. I'm trusting you with this."

"Never thought you'd say that."

"Neither did I, the game has changed."


	16. Us And Them

**Chloe woke alone, again. From another nightmare. She had been back in the Dark Room. She had the shotgun ready, ready for Jefferson, but it hadn't been Jefferson that stepped around the corner. It was Max. And Max said something, but it was garbled. Backwards. It made Chloe think of that scene in Twin Peaks. Cooper's dream, Laura talking backwards. It wasn't the first time she'd had this kind of dream. Or made that comparison. And Chloe had been about to pull the trigger, she couldn't stop herself, she tried, but she had no control, she felt her finger moving on the trigger and woke up sweating. Screaming. Crying. She immediately rolled over and screamed into the shoddy pillow, until her throat hurt. She didn't even know why she was screaming. Why** _ **wasn't**_ **she screaming, would have been a better question.**

Chloe eventually rolled over, out of breath and stared straight up. She reached over to the nightstand next to the uncomfortable cabin bed and grabbed her cigarettes.

 _Wonderful, two left._

She lit one and laid there for a moment, watching the smoke disperse in the morning light shining through the window behind the bed. She had almost been caught last night, by a ranger doing his rounds. She had to kill the camping lantern someone left behind and pray he didn't notice the broken window, how she'd gotten in to begin with. He didn't. But the panic that had come over her was immense. He was just a park ranger. A rent-a-cop, but he was an authority figure, something Chloe had never feared before. But now, she had imagined what going to prison, not spending the night in jail, actual prison would be like. Leaving Max alone. Leaving Rachel alone. The truth never coming to light. Joyce thinking she had actually lost it and murdered someone….well, she had, but she had a reason. Though, she still wasn't alright, clearly. Jefferson had deserved it. But Chloe's conscious still couldn't deal with it. She had finished what was left of the bottle of whiskey the night before, but it wasn't enough. And she thought that was good. She did not want to slip too far back into old habits. Not after her past life.

She knew she couldn't do this for much longer. Even if she could keep avoiding detection, she was lonely. And that was always her achilles heel. She still hadn't really worked out what to do about the Rachel situation, which she knew shouldn't have been the first thing on her mind, but it was. She also felt horrible for lying to Alain, who had been so open with her. She had told him a lot, but she had to change things around. He didn't even know her real name. She decided she was going to tell him, when it was safe. She needed to sort out how she was going to survive until she could go back to Arcadia...or, maybe she would just have to run. And keep running. She would never let herself be confined again. She didn't know. She didn't know which was better, for everyone. She was fairly certain Rachel could take care of Gail. And she had seen the attraction between them, even if she didn't exactly like it. The awkwardness between them. That had been part of why she had trusted Rachel to look out for her.

She could only imagine what they had done in her absence, Max of course would never have been unfaithful to Chloe, but Gail wasn't totally Max. Max was there, in total, but Gail also had her own personality. And Chloe loved them both. And Rachel was...well, Rachel. The thought of them together didn't anger her, though. It wasn't really unfaithful, if anything _had_ happened, since they had all slept together...and Chloe did still love Rachel. She found herself again wondering if they could work it out between the three of them, which a place her mind never would have gone before. But that was, of course, if there was actually anything between Gail and Rachel. She wasn't positive, and she felt horrible, because if there wasn't, she was still thinking these thoughts. She had no way of knowing that somewhere nearby, Rachel and Gail were waking up together after a night they would both regret for a long time. If Chloe had known, she probably would have been laughing. But right now, she wasn't. Right now, Chloe was crying. It was all too much. And she shouldn't have gotten high or drunk the day before, because it reminded her how much easier everything was to deal with when she was impaired. But she refused to fall back into that. She couldn't afford that. None of them could.

She eventually stumbled out of bed, and went to the small kitchen area to cook her instant noodles and make her instant coffee, not that she was even hungry, it was just something to do. She cleaned the burn on her arm in the meantime, before eating, replacing the bandage. It didn't look good, but it didn't look or feel infected or anything. She took her noodles and coffee back to the bed, though there was a small dining area in the kitchen, and sat on the bed, barely eating and drinking her coffee. She knew she was going to have to walk into town to get cigarettes. She wasn't looking forward to it. And she was scared that by now, they may be looking for her.

"Well, I fucked up again. Big surprise, right?", she said, to nobody in particular.

* * *

Rachel woke gently, from a peaceful sleep. She had no bad dreams, hadn't woken up in the middle of the night...though, by the time they'd actually gone to sleep it was probably closer to morning. She...had needed last night. She felt more grounded than she had in a long time. She looked over at Gail, asleep peacefully beside her. Her hair was a mess and she was totally naked. Rachel looked exactly the same. She sat up. It was chilly in the room. Rachel pulled the sheets back up to Gail's shoulders, they had slipped down to her waist. She gently kissed the top of her head and brushed her messy hair out of her face.

 _So fucking cute….perfect….i'm sorry, Chloe...i'm so sorry._

Rachel pulled her flannel from the floor and pulled it on, not bothering to button it, she sat on the bed next to Gail, gently stroking her hair.

"...mmm...hey", Gail said sleepily.

"Hey...", Rachel said, not sure how this was going to go. She kept petting Gail's hair, very gently.

"That feels...nice...", Gail said, still sleepily, "...especially after last night...we got a little...rough."

"I'm sorry. And i'm sorry for all of it. I-"

"Rachel...don't, just...don't."

"But-"

"I know. We did a bad. We'll deal with it later. I feel terrible, but...I feel better too."

"...yeah."

"Are you okay, Rachel?"

"...I think so. For the first time in a long time...I...think so, Gail."

"Good. We need to focus on Chloe. I...have a bad feeling. Like…"

"I know. I do too. Like...shit is about to get real?"

"Realer than it already is, yes."

"We find her today. Somehow."

"Yes."

Rachel was still playing with Gail's hair, and hadn't moved.

"Rachel…", Gail said, sitting up, holding the sheets up to her chest.

 _There's Max…_ , Rachel thought, seeing that, and seeing Gail avoiding looking at Rachel's mostly exposed breasts.

"Right, sorry", she said, she got up and started getting their stuff together, still not bothering to get dressed, she had at least partially buttoned the flannel.

Gail felt around for her clothes and pulled them on, under the covers, before getting up.

"We really need showers", Rachel said, "...we both reek of sweat and sex and bad decisions.'

"Those are Chloe's favorite things, though", Gail said, smirking.

"True, but not when she isn't involved", Rachel said, stifling a laugh.

Gail grabbed an armful of mostly clean clothes from their bags.

"What would she say if she were here right now?"

"That your breath smells like puss-"

"NOT WHAT I MEANT."

"Oh...seriously? I have no idea. She'd either be killing me or laughing. Or laughing while she was killing me."

"...is she our Dark Knight, or our Joker?"

"Both. And that's why we love her."

Gail sighed a confused, but loving, sigh.

* * *

Chloe was walking towards town. She never thought she'd actually miss her truck, but right now, she did. It was getting colder and the wind was terrible, she walked on the side of the road, not on the beach like she had before. She was well aware going into town for cigarettes was fucking ridiculous given the circumstances, but she also wasn't really thinking. She was, to put it simply, breaking. She had been wrong, thinking she could deal with all of this on her own. She realized that she had never really considered if she could or not, she had just done what she thought was right at the time. Which had been clouded by her own selfishness. Maybe running like this hadn't been the best way to protect them, but she didn't know how to deal with whatever they had between the three of them, either.

For the first time, terms like "plea bargain" and "insanity defense" entered her mind, but she shoved them right back out. She would _not_ let herself be confined.

 _But...if that was the only way to end this...it would be better for Max...and Rachel, both-_

"No", she said to herself.

She had been walking for a while, and was getting to the point of actually considering hitching, it was cold, she was tired and she had no patience, at all. But she knew she couldn't. A passing car may be coming from somewhere a lot less isolated than here. And now the news had spread. Though she wasn't aware how far, she could imagine. She considered quitting, turning around, going back to the cabin and going back to sleep for however long she could, but she was further from there than town, now. She walked on, trying to keep her mind clear, but it wasn't really working.

 _What a fucking mess we've made. Christ. Maybe this was our storm…_

* * *

"So, what exactly do we do, just check every open shop, keep walking around in the woods, comb the beach some more? We're never going to find her like this", Gail said, her patience was nearing it's end.

This town was tiny, it should _not_ have been that hard to find someone here, especially off-season. Still, they had checked places the thought might catch Chloe's interest, neither of them really prepared to admit they were going to have to look in the campgrounds and scenic areas a lot harder than they had already.

"I think I have an idea", Rachel said, they walked down the main street of the town, passing closed storefronts. There were not many people around. There wasn't much traffic.

"I'm listening."

"Think like Chloe."

"What?"

"Think like Chloe. Where would you have gone, if you were her, knowing her?"

Gail considered this for a moment.

"Somewhere...isolated."

"We've got that down already."

"I don't know, Rachel. I don't."

"Chloe is a lot like...electricity."

"What the hell are you talking about, Rachel?"

"She follows the path of least resistance. Almost always. Obviously there are exceptions, this entire thing being one of them, but in general…"

"She would have gone to the first place she saw that looked remote enough."

"Most likely. So we're more than likely in the right place."

"But she could still be anywhere."

"She can't just stay in the woods, if that's where she is, all the fucking time. She has to come here, eventually. Unless she stocked up for months, and I can't really imagine her doing that. Even if she did, she'd still run out of cigarettes in a day or two."

"Brutal. But...true."

"What's open? Some tourist shops, coffee places, convenience stores? That doesn't leave her a lot of places to go."

"So you're saying we should just keep walking around until we run into her?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No", Gail sighed.

Just then a primer grey muscle car passed by them, Gail didn't really care, it caught Rachel's interest, though. It roared, and it had a huge wing on the back. It pulled down a side street and then Rachel heard the engine cut out. From around the corner walked a boy around their age with very long blonde hair, dressed all in black, save a faded blue denim jacket with band patches on it. He looked extremely distressed and took no notice of them, he vanished into the entrance of a picturesque coffee shop, one of many picturesque storefronts here.

"Well, that place is open, I guess", Rachel said.

"You're really going to start asking around?"

Rachel had somewhat prepared for this.

"Look, we can leave out the details like the blue hair, the tattoos. We're looking for our friend. A tall, skinny girl, probably alone. We were camping, we got in a fight, she stormed off. She forgot her phone, so here we are."

"It's...risky, Rachel."

"What part of any of this hasn't been?"

Gail sighed.

"Alright."

They entered the coffee shop, one of the very few places open on the street. The boy had vanished, but they heard yelling from the back.

"This is already looking great", Gail said, flippantly.

"Shh", Rachel was trying to listen, out of pure nosiness, and a little fear. A feeling like everyone was out to get them. She'd had it since she saw the news report last night. Now, they had mentioned that Rachel Amber and Gail Roberts were missing, she'd checked it earlier, while Gail was in the shower, but said nothing, she didn't want to scare her more.

" _Where have I been?...Hanging out...mom...just...with a friend…"_

" _You don't have friends, Alain."_

 _Ouch,_ Rachel thought.

"… _.that girl that was in here…Elizabeth, yeah...Elizabeth Caulfield…_ "

 _Caulfield...Elizabeth…_ , Gail thought.

" _...She looks like that girl on the news Alain, I should call the police…."_

" _She has blonde hair...and her name is Elizabeth, not Chloe...what was it...Price?"_

" _Yeah. What a sick little…"_

" _I know. I've heard. And read about it."_

" _Of course you have."_

" _Are you going to pay me or not?"_

" _Don't take that tone with me, young man."_

" _Mom, i've been busting my ass in here, off season. I've cleaned things I didn't even know we had-"_

" _More money for grass, or just to dump into that horrible car?"_

" _Neither. And please don't bring that-"_

" _What? The car that killed your father and almost killed you? That you feel the need to parade around here, like a reminder-"_

" _A reminder of what? Dad? Maybe some of us don't want to forget."_

" _Here...just take your money and go do whatever it is you do. Don't hang around our customers either. Like Anna. Take a note and leave Elizabeth alone."_

" _Oh, fuck y-"_

" _What!?"_

" _Nothing. I'll see you later."_

" _You better. I shouldn't even be letting you have today off. And paying your worthless ass."_

" _I love you too, mom",_ this was said with incredible venom.

"Rachel…"

"I know, I heard."

The boy came out of the back, and stomped around the counter, walking right by them.

An older woman, blonde, around Joyce's age came out from the back, to the counter.

"Can I help you?", she asked.

"Not after what the fuck I just heard, and I thought my mother hated me", Rachel said flatly, already turning to follow the boy. Gail followed. The woman said something about minding their own business, but neither of them really paid attention. They followed the boy around the corner, where he was getting in the "horrible" car.

"HEY", Rachel called.

"Huh, what?", he said, his voice somewhere between anger and sadness.

"We couldn't help but overhear-"

"Look, whatever it is, i'm not interested", he said.

"You mentioned a girl…", Gail said, timidly.

"Liz? What about her?", he asked, a little more interested.

"Uh, I think we know her, do you know where she is?", Rachel asked.

"You..think...you know her?"

"Tall...like...really tall? Skinny...like...really skinny? Kinda brash...like...kind of a bitch sometimes?", Rachel tried.

"That sounds like her", he said, he closed the door of the car and leaned against it.

Gail and Rachel looked at each other.

"We need to find her...Alain..was it?", Rachel asked.

"Why? She told me she wanted to be left alone...unless...nah, can't be."

"What?", Rachel asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Are you...Rachel and...Max...Gail...whoever you are?"

Rachel didn't know how to answer the second part of that, or why he knew their names.

"Yes", Gail said immediately.

"Holy shit", was all he said, his expression turned even more grim, if that was even possible.

"What? Do you know where she is or not?", Rachel asked.

"I might. But I need some answers."

"Like?"

"Is she...Chloe Price?", he asked. Having seen better quality pictures of Chloe on the news and internet, he had already come to the conclusion that it was a possibility, he also realized he'd never seen her arms uncovered. And now... _this_. He heard a Rachel Amber was wanted for questioning and that a Gail Roberts was missing. It was falling into place, all of it, but he couldn't see "Liz", as a killer. She was brash, like Rachel had said, but she was also very...gentle. And kind.

Gail shuddered, Rachel tensed.

"...how much do you know, Alain?", Rachel asked.

"Not as much as i'm about to, if you want to find her. I'm no fucking rat, so please just tell me what the fuck is going on."

Rachel sighed, but she knew this was most likely their only chance.

* * *

Chloe had something of a breakdown, she gave up on walking towards town, and sat on

bench by the beach, head in her hands, crying. She was starting to see the futility in all of this.

Everything.

 _I'm going to prison. Gail is never going to remember. Rachel gets screwed over again. I fucked this all up. Useless. Worthless. Fucking should have stayed dead. Everyone was better off. I'm sorry, David. You got hurt. Who the fuck knows what's going to happen now. Mom…_

Chloe lit her last cigarette. She found herself rubbing at her cauterized wound. It hurt like hell. And she liked it. She began punching her own arm, lightly, and then harder.

 _Stop it._

She forced herself to stop.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!", she screamed, just for the sake of screaming. Again.

She stood, unsteadily, and walked back to the road. She started walking towards town again, she didn't even care about the cigarettes anymore, but she was closer to town to than the cabin. She hoped maybe she'd run into Alain, who she'd tell everything, and then if he didn't call the police, she would herself.

 _Plea bargain...insanity plea….suici-_

Her dark thought pattern was interrupted by a familiar, loud sound.

"Perfect timing", she said to herself, completely seriously.

She stopped, and watched the Superbird approach. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't even notice Alain wasn't alone this time. She simply sat down, on the side of the road. And waited. She was just going to spill everything. She couldn't live like this. The nightmares. The fear. The guilt. She realized this is probably exactly how Max had felt after the storm. Which made her feel even worse. But after the now non-existent storm, they had each other. She was alone.

 _At least you have Rachel, Max...I hope..._

She sat, holding her legs, head down. And waited. The car stopped a few feet away.

"Chloe!", Alain called.

 _What the fuck…_

"CHLOE!", said a more familiar voice, and before she even had a chance to look up, Gail was embracing her, she hit Chloe running, so hard they both collapsed backward to the ground.

"What the fu-", Chloe tried, but Gail interrupted her with a kiss and was holding onto her so tight she couldn't breathe.

"I thought we'd never find you...you weren't here...I...missed you so much. Chloe. Don't ever fucking run off on us again. Fucking ever. We've been through so much shit trying to find you. I love you, Chloe, I forgive you for everything, I remember, I remember everything, Chloe, I-", Gail was rambling, sounding much more like Max than Gail, Chloe wasn't sure she was even listening to herself. Gail pulled her up and Chloe found herself hugging Gail back, extremely tightly. She couldn't say anything, she just cried into Gail's shoulder.

Rachel stood leaning against the hood of the car, watching, but not approaching, she had mixed emotions about the display of affection she was seeing, but she knew she was going to. And she knew this was _right._ The exact opposite of what last night had been. Alain stood with his back against the driver's door, running a hand through his hair, not sure what the hell to make of any of this. Rachel had filled him in, as much as she knew, or she knew he would believe, after he swore up and down he wasn't going to rat them out. Even if Chloe had lied to him, he knew she wasn't lying about everything she'd told him. Just her name and where she'd come from. She was his friend. And he didn't have many. Besides, even if she was a killer, he wasn't scared of her. He had morbid tastes.

Still, he found himself having a very hard time believing the tall, crying girl embracing the much smaller girl in front of him was capable of even hurting anyone, let alone brutally murdering someone. Sure, now it all made sense, but it still really didn't. And Rachel had told him exactly that, 'this will maybe make things make more sense, but probably not'.

"Rachel...", Chloe said gently, snapping Rachel out of her emotional void, Chloe held her arms open, and Rachel couldn't help but walk over and embrace Chloe just as hard as Gail had. The only difference was Rachel was crying too. For more reasons than she could count. Gail hugged them both. And all three of them kind of wished that this embrace could last forever. They could just shut the world out and stay here, in this moment, forever.

Chloe wasn't thrilled they had come after her, but she had missed them too much to care right now. She wasn't angry. She wasn't even concerned, at that moment, anyway. She found the images of prison, people getting hurt because of her actions, the 's' word she had almost considered considering, if it came to that, leaving her mind, for now.

The moment was broken by Alain awkwardly clearing his throat. Rachel let go, Gail did too, but she locked her hand around Chloe's.

"Alain...Gail...Rachel….how...", Chloe stammered.

"These two found me. I was already going to go look for you, and find out if...well, you were who you are", he said, gently.

"But then...you know...i'm sorry, Alain. I'm so fucking sorry."

"I had my suspicions. I'm not even mad, Chloe. If anyone understands the lengths people would go to for someone they love, I do. And if the story is really what your _girlfriends_ told me, I don't blame you. I would have done the same thing."

Chloe walked over to him, kind of dragging Gail with her and awkwardly hugged him.

"Thank you", she said, barely a whisper.

"Hey…don't mention it."

"But...you're part of this now", Chloe said, sadly. She didn't want him to know, for this reason, and many others. She had been planning on telling him, but she hadn't planned on Gail and Rachel being with him. This changed things.

"You really think I care, Chloe? I don't have much of a life to get fucked up."

"Don't say that. Things will get better for you, I know it. Assuming the black helicopters aren't on their way already."

"Yeah...about that", he said, "...maybe we could like, get in the car and go to wherever you've been hiding, because, believe me, the news is not painting a good picture of you right now. I don't like how exposed we are here, you look different, but now that there's more than just a shitty mugshot of you out there, hell, I recognized you, and you look...really different."

A few cars had passed by them, but it being well into Autumn in a seaside resort area was working well in their favor, since they were literally parked on the side of the main road.

"Yeah, you do. Please dye it blue again, when you can...and the clothes...", Rachel said from behind them, she was torn up inside right now, but she was still Rachel.

"Bite me", Chloe said, without turning.

"I'm just so fucking glad you're safe...you're...here...we're together again", Gail said.

"Me too, but this could go south real hella fucking quick, Alain's right, we need to get somewhere more secluded. And you guys need to tell me everything that is going on, because I have no idea, really."

Rachel felt horrible for not telling Gale what she'd heard, but she didn't want her to lose hope, before they found her. She also felt horrible for just about everything else. But she was happy they were together again. Even if Chloe was going to be very, very angry at her, very, very soon. She still stood awkwardly off to the side, like she wasn't part of their little circle. Even though she was arguably the center of it. And always had been.

They got in the car, Gail refusing to let go of Chloe, so Chloe sat in the back with her, Rachel got in the front passenger seat, last. She had no idea how this was going to play out. But then, neither did any of them. Gail didn't seem too worried, but Gail was also in full-Max mode right now, Rachel already felt unneeded. Unwanted. She subconsciously shook her head and took a deep breath and tried to get a better grip on the situation, as they headed back towards the camping areas to discuss what to do next.


	17. Butterflies and Hurricanes

**The four of them sat around the broken-into cabin Chloe had been calling home. It was evening by this point. They had left the car across the street, parked at the beach and walked the rest of the way, back across the street and deep into the redwoods. The cabin had a kind of bay window, that looked out to nothing, really, just trees. Alain sat against it, smoking a joint, Rachel sat with her head down against the counter in the kitchen area, Chloe was pacing back and forth, smoking a cigarette she took from Rachel. Gail sat on the bed, not really sure what to say now that the initial joy of finding Chloe was waning. She felt the same guilt Rachel did, about last night, and the kiss before that. And she was horrified by how grim the entire situation had become. Bleak. At best. Alain and Rachel filled them in on what they'd heard. They'd mostly been quiet since these revelations, that were new to Chloe and Gail. They bounced some ideas back and forth, but none of them really stuck. They had to do** _ **something**_ **. They just didn't know what.**

The bad thoughts had mostly left Chloe's head, replaced with a desire to do something, anything, to get them out of this. Even if she herself couldn't. She wasn't going to go out without kicking and screaming the entire way. She wouldn't back down, like she had almost been ready to. All it took was one look at Max... _Gail's_ face to bring her fire back. The fire that both Max and Rachel had fallen in love with. She had also picked up on Rachel's tension towards her, like she'd done something wrong. At least, more wrong than everything she'd already done. Chloe had decided she needed to have a talk with Rachel, alone. When the opportunity arose. Gail also still sounded more like Max than Gail, they had always had the same voice...but there was a slight difference in tone, that Chloe thought probably only she noticed. _Could_ notice. Something else that needed to be addressed. She didn't know that Rachel could tell too.

' _I remember...I remember everything….Chloe, I forgive you for everything...'...how much do you remember, Max?_

She was pacing absentmindedly, but her mind was in a thousand places.

Eventually, it came to her.

"I can call David...just to like, see if he's come up with anything...make sure he's alright", Chloe said, stopping suddenly. Rachel didn't look up, she just made some sound of defeat mixed with a laugh.

"What happened to 'i'm a Leo, we don't look back', Rachel? Stop dwelling and help us", Chloe said, suddenly aggravated with Rachel's presence.

"You...I wrote that to Frank...how do you…", Rachel said, lifting her head.

"I know a lot more than you think I do, apparently, Rachel", Chloe said, more harshly than she intended.

The tension between them was just making Gail feel worse, she decided to steer the conversation back towards wherever Chloe had been going.

"Chloe...how? We can't use our phones, and even if we could, they're probably dead by now...there isn't even any such thing as a payphone anymore...not out here, anyway..."

"Alain…", Chloe said, she didn't want to drag Alain any further into this, but she had already involved him enough for it to be an issue, but he didn't seem to care, most of the ideas that were bounced around came from him. And most of them ended in running. Alain reminded Chloe of herself, albeit a younger, in mind anyway, version of herself. A little too much. She guessed that's probably why she liked him, "... you got a phone?"

She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this sooner, but then she also hadn't realized exactly how fucked she was, she knew she was going to be in trouble, but she was not prepared for how hard it was going to come back to her. Through everything, she had really forgotten how high of a profile Jefferson had. She knew the police were going to be after her, but she hadn't exactly expected to be wanted on the entire west coast, and most likely further so quickly. She'd hoped David could end this before that happened. She knew the Prescotts had to have had some bearing on this, too.

 _Oh..how naive I am...fucking still...and i'm how fucking old now?_

"Uh...yeah, but why?", Alain asked.

"Because they aren't looking for you...they don't know you're with me."

"But...what if it's tapped on the other end?"

Chloe actually laughed.

"David...let... _himself_ be spied on? No. If _anything_ is impossible anymore, that might be it."

"Are you sure?", he asked.

"Positive", Chloe and Gail said at the same time, Gail again sounding more like Max.

 _...herself?_

"Uh...alright", he said. He pulled his phone from a pocket in his jacket and held it out to her.

She took it and dialed from memory, David's number was burned into her mind after _everything_ that had happened, even if a lot of it had only ever happened for her, now.

* * *

David had tried to rally some help, but hadn't come up with much. He wanted to have something, or someone, that could help Wells and himself find what they so desperately needed to take Jefferson, and by extension the Prescotts, down for good, but he was coming up empty. Wells had called him several times, but he ignored it for the time being. He found himself thinking about Chloe. Hoping she and her friends really were alright, out there. He felt a fatherly instinct that he hadn't before this began. He had always loved Chloe, as much as a damaged veteran marrying a recently widowed woman with a daughter who hated him could love that daughter, anyway. He was seeing now though, that he had pushed her, in a lot of ways, further into her rebellious streak. That may not have changed how things turned out now, but...it mattered. He hadn't been a good stepfather, he knew this now.

He pushed her way too hard. Every time she pushed him, he pushed back harder, and it just built and built...and built. He swore to himself to make this right, somehow, even if he couldn't change the past, maybe there could be a future for himself, Joyce and the girl he was quickly coming to look at as his daughter.

He was about to finally call Wells back when his phone rang. He didn't know the number, and feared it could be someone that meant no good, but he, for some reason, felt he needed to answer it. He did.

* * *

When Chloe re-entered the Cabin, she found Gail lost in thought, lying on the bed, tinkering with her Polaroid camera, the same one Max had used, Rachel hadn't moved, she'd put her head back down onto her arms on the counter and may have been asleep. Alain stared absently out the window, watching the trees move gently in the light breeze, through the window he had been sitting against.

Chloe closed the door gently, quietly. Out of character for her, but then she felt she was losing herself a little more every day. She wondered if Gail and Rachel had noticed, as she looked at her three friends, two of them much more than friends. She barely recognized herself in the mirror. In fact, she had punched the one in the bathroom the night before, somehow she avoided cutting her hand, but she also wondered if anyone had seen the broken glass. What scared her wasn't that she had blonde hair and was missing her tattered tank top. What scared her was that she had lost a lot of her sarcasm. Her brash attitude. The bad jokes. She just didn't have the same attitude. She was starting to feel a lot less like Chloe Price and a lot more like a stranger. Her fire may have returned, but she couldn't see it. Never in her life, this one or the one before, had she ever really had to take _responsibility_. Before, she had gotten away with doing pretty much whatever she wanted, yes she had gotten sick, but it led to her reconciliation with Max. And they had lived such an easy life, after that. That she remembered, anyway. There was something else, another thing she had to talk to Rachel about. Something regarding where she'd been before, but she didn't even know if Rachel had the answer.

It hit her in that moment, looking at Gail, so much like Max, lovingly examining her camera, Rachel, someone who shouldn't have even been here, someone that...she never expected to see in the flesh again, as she dozed lazily in the kitchenette. Alain, the newest member of their pirate crew, gazing absently out the window, his head probably full of a lot of the same thoughts her own had been, once. The role reversal hit her. Max had always been responsible. For her. For herself. And for everyone. Even in the wake of a disaster they had brought upon Arcadia Bay, she had been the responsible one. She had needed Chloe to lean on. She had needed Chloe more than she needed her own life, as their old life had proven...but she was the responsible one, she had made so much of her short life, before there was ever a Gail Roberts, Chloe had just been herself to a degree that spiraled so far out of control it ended up killing her...again. For good. At least, until now. Chloe was having serious questions regarding the nature of life itself. How in the fuck was she here again, really? Could anyone pull what she and Rachel had? If they could, why hadn't William? Why hadn't everyone? Was there something in the grand plan that was just really devoted to fucking her...no...not her life...Max's life, up? Or were they supposed to do something more? Had they gotten it wrong the first time? The storm? But what about this time? Had they missed something before?

 _Fuck. Why us?_

She eventually loudly cleared her throat, breaking Gail and Alain's trances, Rachel looked up, groggily. She tossed Alain's phone back to him.

"News?", Gail asked.

"We have a really...limited time frame. Well, David does. Daddy Prescott is on his way. If David doesn't get something together before then...Rachel...you still down for Cancun?"

Rachel just looked at her absently, before putting her head back down.

"I'll...take that as a no", Chloe said, "...Jefferson scattered what he could. Wells and David are working together. Nathan is actually helping them. Kate is safe. I still don't know how they are going to swing this, though. Alone. David is stuck where he is. Wells is….Wells. Nathan's a fucking psychopath….maybe not a bad one, after all, but still a psychopath."

"Shit", Gail, muttered.

"Yeah", Chloe said, not much louder.

"You should have let me go", Rachel said suddenly, loudly. She was looking at Chloe again.

"Rachel...don't...don't even-"

"I'm a mess, Chloe. I'm a fucking mess. This _all_ could have been avoided if you'd just let me go. None of us would be in the shape we're in. The position we're in."

"Rachel...we've been over this already…"

"Yeah, I know. You lo-... but I don't love me, Chloe."

Chloe was lost, she hadn't been there for Rachel's meltdowns with Gail, she knew Rachel was...damaged, but she hadn't seen her at her most vulnerable, like Gail had.

"Rachel...stop it", Gail said, standing up from the bed, not before gently setting her camera back in her bag. She walked over to the kitchenette and put her arm around Rachel's shoulders, "...we've been over this. Nobody wants you gone, Rachel. We all want you right here. With us."

… _.what the fuck…_ , Chloe thought.

"You don't need me now, Gail."

"What about last night, Rachel?"

"...what about last night?", Chloe asked, suspiciously.

"Maybe…", Rachel said, as she stood up, brushing Gail's arm away in the process, "...it only meant something to me."

That was it, Rachel stormed right by Gail, Chloe, and Alain who had said nothing, just quietly observed, out the front door.

"...can someone please tell me what the _fuck_ is going on?", Chloe asked. By someone, she of course meant Gail, as Alain was as lost as she was.

Gail couldn't meet Chloe's eyes, she was suddenly overcome with embarrassment, the guilt returned.

"Chloe...I think we should go after her, right now. She could get lost or something. I'll...explain later", Gail said, still unable to meet Chloe's gaze.

Chloe sighed, she already had a feeling she knew what had happened, to some degree. But Gail was right. They needed to stick together.

"Alright, Gail."

* * *

By the time they caught up with Rachel, it was getting dark. Rachel had briskly moved down a trail through the redwood trees. They had no idea where she was going. Rachel didn't even know where she was going. In truth, she was running from her demons. That was all there was to it, mentally running from them turned into physically running from them. From Gail. From Chloe. From herself.

"RACHEL", Chloe called after her, they'd been following her for a while now.

"Fuck off, Chloe...just...fuck you", Rachel said back, finally stopping in a clearing.

"Fuck off, Rachel? Fuck me? Fuck _you_ ", Chloe's patience for Rachel's attitude was gone.

Chloe turned back to Alain and Gail.

"Alain...take Gail back...I need to talk to her", Chloe said much more gently.

"What? No, we're in this together, I-", Gail protested.

"Gail...just, trust me", Chloe said. She wasn't going to get a better chance to talk to Rachel alone.

"Alright..."

"I'll take care of her", Alain said reassuringly.

"I know, thank you", Chloe said.

They turned to head back to the cabin, Chloe turned back towards Rachel. Rachel leaned back against a tree and then slumped to the ground. Chloe closed the distance, slowly.

* * *

Chloe sat on the ground, with her back to the tree, next to Rachel.

"You got a smoke?", Chloe asked.

Rachel pulled the pack out of her shirt pocket and tossed it in Chloe's general direction, without looking at her. Chloe retrieved it from the ground, taking one and holding the pack back out to Rachel.

"Keep it."

"Rachel...what the fuck? Just, what the fuck?"

"We made such a mess, Chloe. This is no way to live. You did this so everything would be better. Look how that turned out. It all backfired. And i'm the cause. At least, most of it."

"Rachel…."

"No, Chloe, listen to me. Have you ever considered that maybe _this_ , all of this, is _our_ storm? Maybe this fucking mess is our punishment? The guilt? Do you feel it too? Or are you still living in your perfect dream world where nothing ever goes wrong and-"

"Yeah...Rachel. I actually have thought about that. I never had a dream world, just a hope for a better one. And look, we're all alive. All of us. So at least I did that much. I may have fucked everything else up hella bad, but you have to give me that one."

"But I _shouldn't_ be, and you _know_ that."

"Do I?"

"You should."

'I don't know. Sometimes….I don't feel like myself anymore. Or...I do feel like myself, and not the person i've become over all these years."

"Is that why you broke the mirror?"

"Saw that, huh?", Chloe said through an exhale of smoke.

"You read my letters to Frank."

"You were dead. And I didn't know that yet. We were trying to find you….I think."

"You think? So...you're getting it too."

"What are _you_ getting?", Chloe asked, though she already knew the answer.

"My memories from before are getting….hazy. Like-"

"Like they're slipping away. Yeah. Mine too. And it's hella fucking frustrating."

"And Gail keeps remembering more and more, Chloe…."

"She remembers, we forget?"

"I don't think it's that simple. That doesn't even make sense."

"I know. It feels more like we're building towards something, doesn't it? But I don't know what."

"Maybe this really _is_ our storm. And a choice will have to be made...", Rachel said, sadly.

"No, fuck that. I've already made my choices, Rachel."

"Have you?"

"Yes."

Chloe went silent for a few moments.

"I slept with Gail", Rachel said, passively, she expected Chloe to be furious, but she didn't really care anymore. Chloe wasn't, though. Had it been Max, one hundred percent Max, she'd be wringing Rachel's neck, but things were different now. Gail was Max, but she was also something else. And Chloe had, after all, had her thoughts about working it out between the three of them.

"Is that what this is about, Rachel?", Chloe asked, taking a long drag from her cigarette.

"No. Not exactly, anyway."

"Then what is it? Why are you telling me to fuck myself? We've been over this, you didn't have to come."

"I know. But I did."

"Because you love me."

"I do. But...I love _her_ , too, Chloe. I've never felt so...normal...as I did last night."

Chloe grunted at this, she wasn't angry per se, especially since the three of them had experimented together, but the thought didn't exactly make her happy.

"So is this about how selfish you are, or-"

"Okay, fuck you, Chloe, really. I don't have to take this, I was going to leave once before, and I certainly still can."

"Rachel...it was a joke. Chill. I really want to know a few things, though,", Gail already knew the things Chloe wanted to know, but Chloe wasn't aware of that, "What was the deal with you Frank...and Jefferson...and who knows who else? Really, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, Chloe. Obviously. Drugs. Being young and hopeful...stupid, actually. I never wanted to hurt anyone, Chloe. I didn't even realize."

"I don't even see how you couldn't have. I mean fucking really, Rachel? You lied to-"

"Yes, I know. I've been through this with Gail, I was a miserable lying junkie whore who only cared about myself. I know. I guess I still am, minus the junkie part. Is that what _you_ want to hear?"

"Rachel, I-"

"And while we're on this subject, let me ask _you_ something, Chloe. What if I had still been around? What if I hadn't fucked up? What if Max never came back? What was she to you, really? I know you tried to model me after her...or what you thought she'd be like then, whether you even realized it or not, but you did the same thing to her. My clothes, Chloe? Really? Was she just your fucking consolation prize? Gail….Max...deserves better than that."

"Okay, you know what, fuck _you_ , Rachel", Chloe snapped, moving to stand up, but Rachel grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Look...i'm sorry, Chloe. I'm just so fucking torn. Over you, her, the choices we've made...it's just so fucked up. All of it."

"I fucking know that, Rachel. But don't you ever, _ever,_ fucking accuse me of using Max."

"...i'm sorry. I know you wouldn't."

"And I never tried to model you after her, Rachel. Maybe I saw some things in you that reminded me of her, but I didn't actively fucking try to change you."

"Heh...I always felt like I needed to please you. You know, before."

"Before...you didn't have to try, Rachel. You did just by being there. And then you left me."

"I was murdered, Chloe."

"But you left me long before that."

"Yes. I did. And it was the worst mistake I ever made. But...here I am now."

"Yeah…."

"Now that it doesn't matter."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

"Rachel...I love you. You do know that, right?"

"Yeah. I do. Otherwise you would have let me go. But do you love me like I love you….like I love Gail? Like you love Max?"

"When did you become one to label things, Rachel?"

"I feel like it matters, Chloe. You have no idea how fucked up I really am. Gail does, unfortunately. I broke down completely without you."

"But you made it here."

"Because she helped me, Chloe. She's one of those rare people. One in a lifetime. She-"

"Didn't even have to do anything to help you. She just does….by being there."

"Yes."

"Which somehow led to you eating her out in a motel room."

"...how do you know it was a motel room?"

"I didn't, but thanks for the info."

"Are you mad at me? I would be. I understand, Chloe. I really do."

"No. If it was Max, really Max, then maybe I would be. But she isn't just Max anymore", a single tear rolled down Chloe's cheek.

"She's the Max you wanted. One that didn't have to go through-"

"Go through what, Rachel? Look at what I ended up putting her through, anyway. We both fucked up. She's something else. And I love her. But she's not-", Chloe was starting to cry for real now. Break up completely.

"Chloe…", Rachel said gently, putting a hand to her shoulder.

"She's not _my_ Max, Rachel. My Max is in there, but she's also something else. And in the moments I see Max in her, i'm happy, but in the others-"

"You're lonely."

"I don't get lonely anymore, Rachel. I just get mad. See; the broken mirror."

"There's still a way, Chloe….if you can still do _it_. Have you tried?"

"What?"

"Have you tried to rewind again?"

"No. And i'm never going to. I'd rather live like I never did it."

"But what if it came to you having to do it, Chloe?"

"Then I deal with it like a normal person would."

"What if I died again? What if Gail-"

"Stop it."

"Chloe...there is a way. I've been thinking about it. You could have Max back, for good."

Chloe already knew what Rachel was thinking.

"Stop it, Rachel."

"And then i'd be-"

"STOP IT."

"Okay."

"I'm never losing either of you a-fucking-gain, Rachel. Never."

"And you called me selfish."

"Is it so selfish to want the best for both of you?"

"Or...the best for you."

"No, Rachel, if I wanted the best for me…."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You would have taken the chance to get Max back, for good."

"No."

"You're a horrible liar, Price."

"And you're a pretty girl with serious problems."

"So are you."

"Arcadia Bay damaged goods club, population, us."

Rachel actually laughed at this.

"Yes."

"What do I do, Rachel? I love her more than anything, but she's still so much of a...stranger, now."

"Do you want my honest answer?"

"Yes."

"Do what I did. You hold onto her and you never let her go."

"So I have to fight you for her?"

"No. Because i'd rather be alone and see you happy."

"Rachel…", Chloe said, taking Rachel by the shoulders and looking directly into her sad hazel eyes, "...you will _never_ be alone."

By this time the clearing in the redwoods was lit only by the moon. Chloe and Rachel's conversation continued for a time. A plan was forming in Chloe's mind.

* * *

"So, that's the story so far...or what I know of it", Gail finished. She had recounted her side of the entire thing to Alain, mostly to take her mind off of the sinking feeling she had about whatever Chloe and Rachel were talking about. They'd been gone for a long time.

"So you have this...bizarre love triangle?", Alain asked.

"I guess, sort of. But it's like loving for two different reasons. Chloe is home. Chloe is the missing part of me. Rachel is...:"

"Like a ghost that just keeps haunting you...not necessarily in a bad way, I mean...Chloe said something like that, once."

"...I guess."

"Do you think they're okay out there? They've been gone for a while…"

"I...have no idea. I hope so. So what about you? Why do you trust us so much? Who does Chloe trust you? For all you know she blew Jefferson's head off for fun and we're all in on it."

"Mutual despair, I guess. And I don't believe that. Though...she may have enjoyed it. Given the circumstances."

Gail and Rachel had both already considered this, but even if she had, she certainly wasn't now. Gail saw the broken picture, the empty whiskey bottle, the broken bathroom mirror. Chloe was angry. At what, exactly, was the question. _Maybe not angry, maybe just lost._

Before Gail had time to consider this further, or Alain could ask any more questions, the door opened, startling them both. Chloe and Rachel came in together. Rachel had obviously been crying again, Chloe's expression was just….Chloe. It was impossible to tell if she was upset or not, but their body language suggested they had worked out whatever it was they needed to. For now, anyway.

"Right so, i'm fucking shot. I'm going to sleep", Chloe said, completely disregarding the wondering looks from Gail, who was sitting on the bed, nervously playing with her hair and Alain, who was leaning against the counter in the kitchenette.

Chloe didn't say anything else, she just pulled her boots off, took her hoodie off, exposing her sleeved arm and the injured one to Alain for the first time, and slid into the bed, next to where Gail was sitting. Rachel walked over to Alain and asked him something Gail didn't catch, but he followed her back outside.

"Chloe...what's going on", Gail asked, she was scared, guilt-ridden and somewhere between Max's timidness and Gail's curiosity.

"Come here, Gail", Chloe said, holding her arms open to the smaller girl.

Gail immediately cuddled up to Chloe, it felt so...right. But the guilt of her feelings for Rachel was killing her.

"Chloe I...Rachel...and...I...we-"

"I know. Rachel told me", Chloe said gently, her face buried in Gail's hair.

"You...you're not mad?"

"I don't know what I am anymore, Gail. No...not mad."

"But, it's so wrong...I just-"

"Shh...I know. I know. Just….shh. Let me enjoy having you to myself right now."

"Right now?"

"Shhh"

"No...what do you mean, 'right now'?"

"Don't ask me that, please."

"We're going back, aren't we?"

"...how did you know?"

"I don't know. I feel like-"

"We're building towards something, yeah, I know."

"Chloe...we can't just go back to Arcadia Bay...we-"

"Are going to be hella careful."

"But _why_?"

"Because...David needs help. And there's nobody else who can help him, or even believes him, except Wells, who is for all intents and fucking purposes, fucking useless."

"How do you even plan on helping, Chloe?"

"I'm going to have my own chat with Nathan, somehow. And we're going to go from there."

"Chloe...we can't know he's even telling the truth."

"He is, he gave David some evidence already. He wouldn't incriminate himself if he wasn't."

"...I don't like it, Chloe...we can't just…"

"Walk right back into the storm?"

"...yeah, that."

"Well...sorry, kiddo. That's exactly what we're going to do."

"Then what was the point of...all of this? Running here?"

"I would already be in jail if I stayed. Rachel probably would be too. And you would be…"

"...alone."

"I don't even like hearing you say that word."

"Chloe…"

"Shhh", Chloe held Gail even tighter to her.

"How much do you remember, Gail?", Chloe finally asked.

"...everything. Chloe."

"Everything as in…"

"Everything up to this week...and parts of this week...as it was how you said."

 _God fucking dammit, Rachel was right, the timeline isn't fixed…_

"...and you _still_ slept with Rachel?"

"Chloe...i'm not all me, all of the time."

"...what?"

"I'm not always who I am right now."

"Who are you right now?"

"Not...Gail."

 _Holy fuck…_

"M-...Max?"

"Yes."

"I….holy shit….I...Max...I", Chloe stammered, she was lost for words. She had noticed the slight change in the tone of Gail's voice, but didn't realize it went so deep.

"Wowser, Chloe. We really...fucked this up. Bad."

Chloe couldn't respond right away, she just let the tears flow freely and embraced Gail even tighter, if that was even possible.

"I know...i'm sorry. I-"

"We need to fix this, Chloe."

"I...I know...and we're going to."

"But I don't think going back is-"

"There isn't any other way, Max. You know as well as I do...we'll never escape that fucking town."

"Seattle...New York...all over the world. We tried. But we wound up right back there, in the end."

"Max...HOW MUCH DO YOU REMEMBER?"

"More than-"

Before this could be answered, Rachel re-entered the Cabin, breaking the moment.

"...and it's gone", Gail said, sadly.

Chloe was a lot less sad about it, she did not want Max to recall _that_ much.

"Pretty boy is coming back around seven, tomorrow morning. He said he vanishes sometimes so his mother won't really care if he isn't around for a few days", Rachel said, obviously expending effort to not look directly at Chloe and Gail, so close together.

"Right…", Chloe said, she was still somewhere else.

 _Was...was she really just...fully Max?_

"Wait...he's coming with us?", Gail asked, and she _was_ Gail, now.

Chloe couldn't answer, she was too torn over Gail's...relapse into Maxitude.

"...what...happened, Chloe are you alright?", Rachel asked.

"I...yeah….fine. Yes...he's coming, I guess he agreed. M-...Gail, we need someone who won't be recognized, my hair isn't going to fool people there...and you guys...just...yes, he is. Plus he's got the car."

"Which will draw absolutely _no_ attention, at all", Rachel said flippantly.

"They aren't looking for a Superbird, Rachel. Now get in bed."

Rachel hesitantly obliged. Chloe somehow managed to get her arm around both Gail and Rachel, the three of them barely fit together on the small bed, Gail in the middle and Rachel on the other side, but they all needed to be this close to each other right now, whether they all realized it or not. Chloe kept herself awake until she was positive the other two had fallen asleep, even though she was exhausted. Gail fell into a peaceful sleep, surrounded on both sides by the people she loved most, pretty quickly, despite the awkwardness of everything. She was just glad to have them, right now that was enough. Rachel took a little longer. Chloe couldn't see her face, but she could tell she was awake, could almost feel her thinking. But eventually she drifted off, too. Only then, did Chloe let her fatigue take over, she didn't want to lose Gail, Rachel, or Max. Never again. She knew they were walking into a nightmare with what they were going to do. She had no idea how life would ever be anything resembling normal. She had no idea how this was going to work, the feelings between the three of them. So, she just took Rachel's advice, and held them both like she was never going to let go.

* * *

David had been about ready to finally call Wells back, after sorting himself out. He hadn't been prepared to hear from Chloe. And he had hoped that when he did, he was going to have better news.

 _Just...Thank God she's alright...for now_.

He had no idea why Wells hadn't shown up by now, it was getting late and David had promised he'd have something for him this morning, somehow. And he really didn't. He knew Wells was going to be angry...scared. Both.

He heard someone enter the room, he assumed it to be Wells, but couldn't be sure.

"Ray", he called.

"No, David", Anderson Berry said, stepping into the room, looking at him. Down at him.

"...Anderson?"

"Officer Berry, David."

"What are you doing here, I made my statements, I-"

"This is strictly personal, David. Between us. As friends."

David felt his chest tighten, he knew this was not going anywhere that could be anything even resembling good. He never liked Berry. And he knew about his connection with the Prescotts.

"We aren't friends, Anderson."

"Where is she, David?"

"I already told you and your boys, I don't know."

"Then who was it I heard you on the phone with earlier from the hall, David?"

 _Shit_.


	18. Wave Of Mutilation

**Morning over the Big Sur area should have been beautiful, but the sun was obscured by clouds and a light rain that was getting gradually harder as the winged grey muscle car powered north. Chloe woke up at a crack of thunder. They'd picked up 101 again, Chloe hadn't been paying attention, she really had no idea how she'd gotten to Big Sur, since she had been in a daze on three different Greyhounds on the way in, and had fallen back asleep on the way back out. Alain drove in silence, flicking a cigarette out the vent window of the car before lighting another. Rachel sat in the passenger seat, watching the passing scenery intently. Chloe sat behind her, Gail next to her, asleep, her head on Chloe's shoulder.**

 **This was a long drive for someone with so much to think about.**

* * *

Alain appeared some sort of creature of the night, with his ludicrously long blonde hair, pale skin and eyes, thin frame and almost exclusively black wardrobe, but he'd actually woken them up at seven, almost on the dot. Chloe panicked at the banging on the cabin door at first, immediately thinking they'd been found, Gail and Rachel woke up at the same time, Rachel immediately called out.

"PASSWORD?"

"Caterpillar with wings or some shit", came a muffled voice through the door.

I had been _butterfly_ , but close enough.

Chloe groggily got up and unbolted the door, she was met with Alain, his hair tied back in a loose ponytail, wearing his typical black everything, a KISS t-shirt and the same ripped up denim jacket with a black hoodie under it. It was getting colder. They were well into fall now, and there was no sun this morning.

"Jesus Christ dude, I was hoping you'd be late", Chloe muttered.

"Well, I already had half of what Rachel asked me for in the car anyway….why do you need bolt cutters and black spray paint, again, exactly?"

"Too early for questions. Need sleep. Need coffee. Ask me again later."

Rachel stumbled to the kitchenette to make their shitty instant coffee. None of them were hungry, they all shared the same sinking feeling. Chloe really just wanted to go back to bed, for several years if possible. But they had to move. And they had to move now.

Chloe left Alain standing in the doorway and started rummaging through Rachel's clothes, along with her own, looking for something to wear. She hated this civilian, tourist _bullshit_. If they were going back to Arcadia, not much was going to change the outcome if they were caught, so she figured she could afford to look _something_ like herself, though she would keep the hoodie, to cover her arms, besides, it looked like rain, and she'd misplaced her beanie a while ago.

Gail was still in bed, she hadn't said anything when they'd been startled awake, but her eyes gave away her fear, she'd looked at Chloe with the same "they found us" look that Chloe herself had, before Rachel spoke up. Chloe looked over at her, after she had taken skinny jeans and a bra from her own clothes, and a Joy Division t-shirt that looked like it would be a little big on Rachel, so it would fit her, from their collective stuff. She decided to let Gail sleep, while she took a shower and they went over the final preparations.

* * *

"How long do we have to go?", Chloe asked, a little nervously.

"Fuck if I know, i've never been up there, but based on the map like five hours", Alain replied.

"It feels like it's already been five fucking hours", Rachel quipped.

"Yeah, nice try, but no", Alain said.

They drove on in silence for a few miles. The rain hadn't let up. Chloe didn't like it. Rachel didn't either. Some part of Gail that wasn't Gail picked up on it too. It was just rain, but it was also a reminder of something else. A literal manifestation of the metaphorical storm they were heading into, that had once been a very real storm. Of the four of them, only Chloe had seen this storm now, first hand anyway, but Rachel knew, even if her memories of the other side were slipping. Some part of Gail knew, too. Alain was blissfully unaware, or as blissful as he ever got, which Chloe knew wasn't much, maybe mildly content.

"Is this thing even safe in the rain? I feel like we're going to die at-", Rachel started, she was cut off by Chloe kicking the back of her seat.

"Totally safe, unless we have to make a sudden turn...or stop, but honestly either of those are suicide in this thing anyway", Alain said, the sentiment of the car crashing probably wasn't lost on him, but if it bothered him, he didn't let it show. Chloe realized that she was probably among the only people who knew the real story about this car, Alain and his father. It obviously wasn't something he talked about much. Rachel had informed her of the fight with his mother she'd overheard, that would deter her from talking about it too. In fact, it had.

"Wonderful", Rachel muttered. She clearly didn't have the same appreciation for the old supercar that Chloe did.

"Guys…", Gail said timidly, she hadn't talked much since they left, things had become even more awkward between her and Chloe….and Rachel by extension, "when this is all over with….can we go back to Big Sur? Like….in season? I really….want to see it the way it's supposed to be...and so many….photos I could get."

Chloe shuddered, though she wasn't exactly sure why. She wasn't sure if she was happy or not that Max was resurfacing, albeit in mostly negligible ways. Yes, she wanted _her_ Max back. Yes she had _her_ Max briefly last night. And again earlier this morning, which was probably why Gail had been so quiet….and asleep most of the way so far. Chloe mindlessly gripped at her bullet necklace, which once again hung from her neck, she would tuck it away when they got where it was they were going, but for now, in the back seat of this old Plymouth, with Rachel Amber in front of her and whatever was left….or whatever was being born, of Maxine Caulfield next to her, it was keeping her grounded.

"I...sure, Gail", Chloe said, a little uncertainly, she wasn't even sure she was talking to Gail.

"I don't get it", Alain said, "...it's just...trees and tourist shit. Nice scenery...I...guess."

"But you live there….lucky", Gail said, still in a Max-like tone, "it would get boring that way, I guess. But I want to see it how it's supposed to be seen."

"You will", Chloe said.

"I really...hope so", Gail said hesitantly, she wasn't at all comfortable with what they were doing, where they were going.

"I promise", Chloe said.

Gail made a sound of affirmation. Rachel was silent.

Chloe saw Rachel steal glances at her in the rear-view mirror several times, probably thinking that she was insane to be looking so much like...herself, in context of the situation, but Chloe knew it wasn't going to matter all that much, if they _really_ wanted to find her, that badly. Besides, she'd make _some_ kind of effort in Arcadia, but right now she wasn't. Right now she wore a Joy Division t-shirt, her beanie which she'd found on the way out, it was under a pillow on the cabin's bed, her bullet necklace, and her jeans and boots. Her own bracelets had moved from her right wrist to her left, along with Gail's, and a bandanna she tied around her forearm. Rachel had noticed this, but didn't ask, which Chloe was thankful for. Gail was using Chloe's hoodie as a blanket, and Rachel wore Gail's, she wasn't sure how that mix-up had happened, but it worked.

 _So much has changed….the least I can give myself is feeling like myself….for a little while, anyway…_

* * *

Chloe had left Gail, seemingly asleep, in bed. Rachel and Alain discussed where they were going to go once they got to Arcadia, if they even got that far, in the kitchen. She could have had coffee with them, she could have woken Gail up, to make sure she was really alright. But she didn't. She was, in her own way, trying to avoid facing reality, like she'd done so many times before. So much unanswered about Rachel, and Gail and Rachel and Gail, Max, what they were actually doing going back...it was too much to face. Chloe had sworn she was done running, but she really knew, especially considering where they were now, how she'd even led them here in the first place, not that she expected them to follow her, though in a way, she had completely expected them to follow her, she just hoped they wouldn't, that part of her would never completely go away. It was part of who she was, even if she felt like that person was slipping away.

She took her armful of clothes, her lighter and a cigarette and walked right into the bathroom without saying a word. She immediately closed the door, she would have locked it, had there been a lock, but there wasn't. She ran the water in the meager shower, letting it get hot before she went anywhere near it. She lit her cigarette, trying to focus on reality, what she knew, who she was. She undressed, never losing the cigarette dangling from her lip. She hadn't been wearing shoes, socks or a bra, anyway. She had broken the mirror over the sink, but there was another, full body length, one on the back of the door. For the first time in a long time, she looked at herself. _Really_ looked at herself. She was trying to make the connection of who she was to the person she saw in the mirror, and other than the fact that she knew she was looking at her own body, she wasn't coming up with much. She was on the verge of a breakdown...a panic attack. She'd experienced them before, rarely, but it did happen. How much familiarity could be removed before she lost herself completely?

 _And just when I am at least STARTING to adjust, another fuckin' curveball, Max breaking through, we have to go back to Arcadia, even though i'm not even sure what we're going to do or find there….how much can I take? How long before i'm not myself at all anymore...i'm losing it. I really am...and there is only one person who could possibly help me...and she's checked out at the moment…Max has left the building, folks...and I don't know if that's better or worse for her._

 _Max…_

 _Rachel…_

 _Arcadia…._

 _Chloe Price…._

She was dizzy. Distant. She was becoming dissociative. She didn't know where she was. Who she was. She couldn't feel anything. No emotion. She leaned against the wall, which sent a shock of pain through her injured left arm. The pain suddenly grounded her. But it was temporary. The cigarette still burned between her fingers in her right hand. She raised it to her face and stared intently at the burning ember at the tip. It was hypnotic. All the small details in the burning ash. And then she was holding it to her left wrist, burning herself. The shock of pain brought her back to herself, albeit briefly. She did it again. And again. And again. Until she snubbed it out entirely on her left forearm, which was now covered in small burns.

She took deep breaths and eventually started to come back to herself, albeit tears came with the deep breaths. She stumbled into the shower, clutching her left wrist. She tried to make herself function, but she collapsed into a sitting position in the shower, holding her knees, crying. She didn't want this. She didn't want any of this. All she had wanted was the best for everyone. For Max. She hadn't wanted this mess. But she'd caused it anyway. She could have avoided it, but she didn't.

 _Stupid….so fucking stupid...why did you love me so much, Max? What did you see in me? I wish you were here so you could fucking tell me. I don't get it. I never did. But I tried to help you. I tried so hard. All of this was for you. Maybe some of it was selfish. But I really, truly did want you to have a better life. And even breaking reality couldn't do it. Maybe someone better than me could. Maybe someone better than me could have kept it together well enough the first time. Maybe someone better would have never let you go those five years you were in Seattle. I was so mad. So angry. I could have picked up the phone. I could have driven up there. I even started to...but I never could. And if I had been able...how many things would have been different? How many chances did I have….before the ones I started making myself...and look how that turned out. I could have been so much better. You deserved so much better than me. I love you, Max. I fucking love you more than anything. And I would do anything to have you back, for real. And it's all my fault that I don't. But maybe you're better off. Maybe Gail is the perfect 'you'. Maybe you won't resurface and this is temporary. Maybe you'll forget me completely. Maybe that would be best. For you._

 _For you, Max._

She wasn't even aware she was dragging her now very chipped blue nails across the burns on her left forearm and wrist. Hard. She kept scratching at her arm, her nails were ragged from nervously biting at them over the last several days, and she tore in. Blood ran down her wrist, mixing with the water, pooling slightly in the drain. She was hurting herself. But it didn't even scratch the surface of the pain she felt inside. She thought back to a morning. After breaking into Blackwell. Photobombing Max's selfie. Waking up and knowing Max was right there. Knowing Max would never leave her. She had always known she loved Max. But that was when she knew she _loved_ Max. When she realized how deep it ran. Through every part of her body and soul.

 _I dare you to kiss me, I double dare you, kiss me now…._

"Kiss me now…Maxine Caulfield", Chloe said to herself, just to hear the name.

Had Chloe not been so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she may have heard the bathroom door open and shut, gently. Maybe not. Either way, she didn't.

"Ch-...Chloe?", came a timid voice, Chloe had managed to pull the curtain of the shower over, somehow, obscuring her from view of the room.

* * *

The rain had let up, but the sun was still obscured by dark clouds.

"We need gas and I need to eat something", Alain said. It was the first any of them had spoken in miles.

"Make it quick", Chloe said. They couldn't afford to stop for too long, not getting ever closer to Arcadia Bay. By now everyone would know their faces. And this is why they needed Alain.

"Always", he said.

They pulled off the highway into some touristy looking rest area with a gas station and a convenience store. They pulled up to the pumps, though the Superbird kind of took up the space for both of them. It was a huge car.

 _No attention drawing here, not at all,_ Rachel thought.

Alain got out, he turned before closing the door.

"You guys want anything?"

Rachel handed him a wad of five dollar bills. Rachel had already told Chloe about the money the night before, and Chloe thought it was hilarious, the polar opposite of Gail's reaction.

"Just grab whatever. I'm not really hungry", Rachel said.

"No cherry anything", Chloe added.

"Alright then", he closed the door and then vanished into the store.

Rachel waited until she was sure he was gone, then turned to face Gail and Chloe.

"Do we have an actual plan? Like, where are we going, once we get there? It's going to be late and-"

"You leave that to me, Rachel", Chloe interrupted.

Chloe wasn't really sure how to approach the Gail subject with her yet. It's not that she didn't love Rachel, she did. Very much. But things had changed, suddenly. Were moving closer to how they'd been before. For Chloe and Gail. And they both felt like Rachel was going to be left behind, but neither of them wanted that. But how would she take Max becoming more dominant in Gail's mind, to the point of only really wanting Chloe? How could she? Chloe would talk to her about it when they got where they were going, if Rachel took off, which she prayed she wouldn't, at least she would have a better chance there. Especially if they could end this quickly.

Rachel just turned back to the windshield.

"It's going to be alright, guys, really, it is", Gail said.

"I really hella fucking hope so", Chloe said.

"SHIT!", Rachel yelled suddenly

"Huh?"

"GET DOWN!"

A police car had pulled into the gas station. Alain saw it as he stepped out of the store, he casually walked back to the car, he saw Rachel, Chloe and Gail ducking inside, he opened the door and tossed the bag of assorted junk food into the car and shut the door again. He went to put gas in the car. As he did, the officer approached him.

 _Fuck._

"Nice car, son", the cop said.

"Thanks."

"It yours?"

"It was my father's...but now, yes. It's mine."

"Daytona, right?"

"Superbird, the Daytona was the Dodge."

"I see. In any case, nice car. You restoring it?"

 _Stop with this bullshit, man…_

Chloe and Rachel listened to the conversation, they knew if Alain stepped away from where he stood the cop would see them, he was standing in _just_ the right place to obscure the cop's view. After what felt like decades the cop walked away, and into the store. As soon as he did, Alain pulled the gas pump from the car and replaced it. He tore into the car, started it, and they were out of there in record time. He had to use restraint to _not_ burn out, pulling away from the pumps. He just wanted to get out of there.

"I fucking knew that was going to happen", Rachel said, as they pulled back onto the highway.

"Nobody said this was going to be easy, Rachel. Of course it was going to happen eventually, and probably will again. You came and found me", Chloe said.

"I know", Rachel said.

There was silence in the car again, as they picked through the food and candy Alain had grabbed at random.

* * *

"...Go...away...Gail", Chloe tried to say, but it came out in choked sobs.

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Look...I...Rachel and Alain are out putting our stuff in the car, and he had to run home quick to grab a few things he forgot...like...clothes. We were going to just stop on the way, but I told them to go ahead and come back….because...I heard you crying."

"I'm not crying."

"You're a horrible liar."

"Gail...i'm okay...i'll be...okay.'

'You don't sound okay, Chloe. You know...I remember that morning. You daring me to kiss you", apparently Chloe had said that louder than she thought, "...and I almost didn't-"

"You shouldn't have...or...Max shouldn't have."

The shower curtain still blocked Gail's sight from the scene of Chole huddled on the shower floor, blood running from her left forearm and tears falling freely from her eyes.

"...but I almost didn't because I wanted to so badly", Gail continued, either ignoring or disregarding what Chloe said, "I was scared because it was that exact moment I knew...I...knew that….I-"

"...what?"

"That….there was never going to be anyone else but you. For me. I was never going to love anyone else. Not the way I love you. I was scared because I knew that moment….that moment couldn't last forever", Chloe could hear Gail's Max-like tone breaking up with tears, even over the running shower.

Chloe was very rarely speechless, but she couldn't formulate her emotions into words. She knew it wasn't Gail she was talking to, at least not completely. And she didn't know what to say. Impulse took over, before words could. Chloe was up and out of the shower, before either of them even processed the movement.

"Chloe, what the-", Gail started, starting to look away in embarrassment, but as she did she saw the bloody mess that Chloe's left wrist and forearm had become, "Chloe...what the hell did you-"

"And then you slept with Rachel! I wasn't even gone for a week, Max, I was trying to save you, I-", Chloe voice raised as she backed Gail into the corner, her bloody wrist resting on Gail's shoulder, her palm behind her head, planted on the wall. Naked, wet, bloody and angry, Chloe was horrifying.

"You were trying to save her too, Choe. It wasn't just Max. Me. You can't let go of her, either. Maybe you never could-", Gail's mixed, confused emotions and the two voices battling for control in her mind were making her match Chloe's anger, quickly.

"She was dead. She was never coming back...I only loved her because she reminded me of you", Chloe said through gritted teeth.

"But you _still_ love her, Chloe. Why would you bother trying to save her? Why did you rewind? You know better. You of all people."

"I-...I….", Chloe stammered, she wasn't even sure if she was talking to Gail or Max, but she was leaning towards the latter.

"Because you're selfish. And you can't let anyone who shows you even the slightest amount of attention go, is that it? Did you ever love Rachel? Max? Me? Or do you just love the idea of being loved?"

This was it, this broke Chloe's anger. This sent it back into despair. Chloe backed off. Her arm was bleeding badly. She left a stain on Gail's shirt, her hair, her cheek. Her anger gave way to more tears, she turned away from Gail.

"Go back without me", Chloe whispered.

"...what?", Gail snapped.

"I'm going to turn myself in. I'm done fighting. You're right. I don't even know what i'm fighting for. Go back without me. I'll turn myself in here. You get out of here, help David. They'll be too busy with me to worry about you and Rachel, right away. You can prove everything after i'm out of the way. Or not. I don't really care anymore."

Gail immediately realized she'd made a mistake. Conflicting emotions of her own had led her to questioning the one person's who were as genuine as humanly possible. Maybe possible period. She wasn't angry at Chloe. She was angry at herself. She couldn't be angry at Chloe about Rachel. She was no better. But she understood. There was never going to be a love like Chloe and Max's between either of them and anyone else. But she...as Gail, or Max, wouldn't have been able to let Rachel go either. Not after everything that had happened.

Chloe was silent, she just leaned, hands above her, holding the curtain rod, watching the water pool and drain slowly, blood now running down her arm, it was reaching her shoulder, it must have been dripping down her chest, because a few drops hit the floor. Chloe didn't notice, or didn't care.

"Chloe…", Gail whispered through her mounting tears. She couldn't believe she'd questioned Chloe's loyalty. Or that Chloe had hurt herself so badly. She wasn't even sure if Chloe's realized how bad it was. She hated it, she couldn't stand the sight of it. Especially when coupled with the nasty burn further up the same arm, where Jefferson's panicked shot had grazed her. Rachel had told her about that, but that it was just a graze. Gail could tell by looking at it that she had burned it closed herself. That entire arm was now a mess. It created a surreal contrast with her beautifully tattooed right arm.

"Just...go. I'll...manage", Chloe said, breathlessly, barely holding back her sobs.

"Chloe...come here."

"I already...told you...to go."

 _This is so fucked, so, so fucked...Chloe...i'm so, so sorry…._

" _ **Remember this moment, always..."**_

Gail embraced Chloe from behind, pressing her face into the bare skin of Chloe's back. She wrapped her arms tightly around her waist.

"Chloe...i'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. So, so much. I was scared. I _am_ scared. I-"

"You should just go."

"I'm never leaving you", Gail said gently, as she let go of Chloe's waist. She took a hand towel from a rack next to the sink, she approached Chloe gently. Very gently. Taking her arm and, gently, forcing her to turn around and face her. The look of defeat in Chloe's eyes broke Gail's heart. She looked away, down at Chloe's arm.

"This is...really bad, Chloe."

Chloe broke her gaze away from Gail and looked down, and stared at her own arm, like she hadn't noticed it before. Maybe she really hadn't.

"...looks like it", Chloe said vacantly. It was an understatement. Looking at her arm, Gail could see the deep scratches, the burns she'd torn open. There were two particularly bad ones that were still bleeding. There was blood all over her arm, and her shoulder, her chest, from the position she'd held herself in.

Gail sighed, in disbelief and despair. She wiped the blood away from Chloe's arm and shoulder, then from her forearm and wrist, if it hurt, Chloe didn't let it show. Choe seemed to be somewhere else, entirely. Gail tied the towel tightly around the worst of Chloe's self-inflicted injuries.

"Chloe…are you with me?", Gail asked, gently.

Chloe looked at her.

"Do...did...you really think I didn't love you?", Chloe asked, in a desperate tone.

"Of course not, Chloe. I'm just...overwhelmed. But...I feel bad for even thinking I was a mess...I mean….I don't mean this in a bad way, but you are going through so much worse. But you're...dealing with it. Even if…", Gail trailed off.

"Even if it's...like this", Chloe said, looking down at her arm.

"You're strong, Chloe. So strong."

"Strong people don't do this."

"Everyone has moments of weakness, Chloe. You _are_ strong. Strong, beautiful...perfect. I'm so sorry…"

"For?"

"Everything, Chloe. Just….everything."

"...How much do you remember, Max?"

"Enough, Chloe. I remember enough", Gail said, turning away from Chloe just long enough to grab a towel and another hand towel. She draped the towel over Chloe's shoulders, "...it's freezing in here, Chloe."

"Is it? I didn't notice."

 _Chloe….snap out of this...please…_

Gail took it upon herself to actually wrap the towel around Chloe. She took the hand towel and gently wiped at the blood that had run down Chloe's chest, between her breasts. Chloe suddenly grabbed Gail's wrist, surprising her.

"...what?"

Chloe knocked the hand towel away, forcing Gail's hand open flat, and held it against her chest, slightly to the left.

"Do you feel that?"

"...What? Your tits?"

"No….Gail. My heart. It's...still beating, right?"

Gail was thrown off by this question at first, but she understood, somewhat, quickly. Chloe wasn't quite out of the woods of the panic attack, yet. She locked her eyes on Chloe's.

"Yes, Chloe. It's still beating. You're still here."

"Are you sure?", the seriousness with which Chloe asked this frightened Gail, but not a normal kind of fright, it spurred a desire to take care of her. To protect her. She had a very quick flashback to train tracks. A junkyard. Arcadia Bay.

" _Crazy, you saved me again...now we're totally bonded for life."_

 _And that was when I realized I would always be there to protect you. And instead you've been trying to protect me. Chloe….you're an angel...and you still don't even realize it._

"Yes, Chloe. One hundred percent sure. This is real, you're real, i'm real. We're here. It's now. Look at me, i'm right here….here, you need this", Gail said, reaching inside her shirt. She pulled out Chloe's bullet necklace, Gail had never once taken it off since David had given it to her. She put it around Chloe's neck.

Chloe was silent for a moment, she just took deep breaths and refused to let go of Gail's hand, still holding it to her chest. Tightly. It was keeping her grounded. She held the necklace with her other hand.

"...Max?"

"Yes, Chloe?"

"I dare you to kiss me."

"What?"

"I double dare you, kiss me now."

Gail did, she kissed Chloe deeply. And it meant more to her than anything with Rachel ever had. Maybe they had gotten lost. Maybe Rachel had inadvertently thrown a wrench in the gears, but it was coming back now. This was the right thing. Not the the wrong thing that needed to be done anyway. This was the right thing.

When Gail finally pulled away, Chloe finally smiled. It was a smile that Gail desperately needed to see. Chloe's smile.

"Are you okay?", Gail asked.

"I'm coming back, now….thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything", Chloe said, and kissed Gail again. She kind of pulled Gail, clothes and all, back into the shower with her.

"...Is this really the time?", Gail asked between breaths and kisses.

"Probly not. But we could die tomorrow, so-"

Gail put her finger over Chloe's lips, "Shh. None of that."

"Alright", Chloe said, as she kissed Gail's neck and ran her hand under her now soaked shirt.

* * *

"Five miles to Arcadia", Rachel said. She was obviously scared. But there was also relief in her voice. They'd made it. At least this far.

"Alright, once we get there, it's late now, head for the junkyard", Chloe said.

"What?", Alain and Rachel asked at the same time.

"I can _not_ think of a better place to hide. Which is where the bolt cutters come in. We drive in, throw a tarp over the car. And we sleep in the car tonight, tomorrow we set things in motion", Chloe replied.

"I hate everything about this idea", Rachel said.

"So do I", Alain said.

"I kinda do too", Gail agreed.

"I fucking do too, but we don't have a whole hella lot of options, guys."

They knew she was right. She would call David again when they got there and hidden. She had no idea that her plan was already aborted by forces beyond her control, and there would be no waiting until tomorrow. But the universe, God, whatever powers that be, let them have this last twenty minutes or so of peace.

A calm before the storm.


	19. The Frayed Ends Of Sanity

**The superbird rolled by the Arcadia Bay sign. The sign Chloe had once driven out of the ruins past. Seeing it like this was surreal to Chloe. As a passenger. Not just physically, but once again just a passenger in the grand scheme of things, if there was one at all anymore. She'd ridden into Arcadia at sunset a thousand times, but this time was different. The golden light of the sunset through the breaking clouds cast shadows on everything. Deep, dark ones. Or maybe those were always there and the current climate was just making them more noticeable. Arcadia was far from clean. Far from innocent. It had been, once, maybe. But the last remnants of that Arcadia were no more tangible than Max Caulfield was in this timeline. They had meant to leave earlier, but with Chloe's meltdown, Alain having to return home before they left, the rain and traffic, it was now getting dark. The dark could help.**

 **They were home. And that meant they were vulnerable.**

Chloe directed Alain to American Rust, as Gail and Rachel looked at their hometown as it passed by them, in a sort of daze. This wasn't their home. Not anymore. They didn't have that luxury now. Not that any of them really felt they had to begin with. They passed the Two Whales diner, Chloe ducking even though she had removed her beanie, tucked her necklace away and put her hoodie back on. They passed it too quickly to even see if Joyce was there, but it gave all three girls a strange feeling. Chloe wanted desperately to stop, to see her mother. But they couldn't. Not now. A mile up the road Chloe punched the side of the car and then started rubbing at her bracelet and bandana covered wrist. She lost herself in the pain, but it wasn't making her feel any better, she gripped harder, until she felt a gentle hand over her own.

"None of that", Gail said, very gently.

Chloe just looked at her desperately for a moment. Gail put her hand to Chloe's cheek and forced a smile. Chloe smiled back, even if it was forced. Chloe closed her eyes and leaned into Gail's hand for a moment, before turning back to the window.

Rachel may have seen or heard some of this, but if she did, she said nothing. More likely, she was too worried about being caught. They came to the gates of the American Rust junkyard, illuminated, by this time, the Superbird's flip-up headlights. Chloe had anticipated it being locked up at night. In fact, she'd jumped the gate many times, parking somewhere else, and sneaking in here, sometimes alone, other times with Rachel.

 _The things Rachel and I have done here….and Rachel….was here….before...no...stop...one disaster at a time_.

Seemingly out of nowhere, she was back to herself.

"Kill the lights. Alain, come with me, Rachel, you can drive stick, right?"

"Uh, sort of…", Rachel said unsurely.

"You only need to get it into first. Don't grind anything, keep your foot on the clutch, don't stall, we're loud enough already, without having to roar this thing back to life."

"Hey, I didn't say she could-", Alain started.

"She's going to pull it up ten feet after we take care of the gate."

"...alright. Don't. Hit. Anything.", Alain said, Chloe understood the sentimental bullshit totally, but now was not the time.

"Alright, let's go", she said, already climbing over Gail to get out of driver's side of the car after Alain. When they were both out, Rachel climbed over into the driver's seat.

"Alright, what are we gonna do?", Alain asked.

"Open the trunk."

Thankfully, Alain had the spare set of keys with him. He opened the trunk, Chloe picked through their rushed luggage, shoving a backpack out of the way, she found the bolt cutters she was looking for. She took them, and shut the trunk, Rachel didn't need any more distractions, not that she should, for any reason, be looking behind her while driving into a dark junkyard in an insanely powerful muscle car that she could barely drive.

Chloe walked quickly to the gate and signalled Alain to get ready to push. She found the lock was a chain, padlocked to the fence that ran along the property, getting in here at night on foot was no problem, plenty of Arcadia's derelicts did, which she hoped they would _not_ run into, but getting a car in would have been out of the question under normal circumstances. These were not normal circumstances.

She put the open bolt cutters on a chain link and tried to cut. They were not really long enough to give her the right leverage, but they didn't have another option. She squeezed with all of her strength, but the chain was not breaking. She relaxed for a moment, rolling her sleeves up, then tried again, this time even harder. She was straining extremely hard. Alain was about to suggest letting him help, when he heard the sound of a chain rubbing against metal, dropping, and a thud when the padlock hit the ground.

Chloe dropped the bolt cutters, and they both shoved the gate open. Chloe waved Rachel through, and the car moved, jerkily, through the gate and into the yard. As soon as the rear bumper passed the threshold, Chloe and Alain closed the gate. Chloe did her best to put the chain back, making it look like it hadn't been cut, as Alain walked on, towards the car.

There was some talking over the low rumble of the muscle car's motor between Rachel and Alain, and she registered that she heard the car moving, slowly, further in, before the engine cutting out, she was preoccupied with the fact that she had blood running from her arm, down her left hand, though. The strain. She'd torn something open again. Probably the deepest burn, the one she'd actually killed the cigarette with, that she had scratched into a bloody mess. That Gail had so gently and carefully...lovingly, tended to.

She sighed and picked up the bolt cutters, pulling them through the gate. She walked in a kind of disconnected, drunken manner, towards the car. Alain had pulled it between two junk cars. It was obvious to her that it didn't belong, but to the untrained eye, in the dark, it was passable. They'd throw a tarp or something over it, anyway. She handed the bolt cutters to Alain, who went to put them back in the trunk. Rachel was out of the car, stretching, Gail followed, looking around nervously.

 _I've been here before….the train tracks….the junk….bottles...something about bottles…._ , Gail thought.

"Hey, you're bleeding...are you alright?", Rachel asked, as Chloe leaned against the car, next to her.

"Just...cut myself on the gate. No big thing."

Rachel could clearly see that there were no cuts or abrasions on Chloe's hands.

"...Chloe, what is it really? Why is your wrist all covered-"

"I wanted to wear bracelets on the other wrist, is that a fucking crime?", Chloe asked, suddenly extremely defensive.

"...I...no. No, Chloe. Sorry", Rachel said, though she knew Chloe was hiding something. Probably something self inflicted.

It was strange to be back here. In the junkyard. In Arcadia Bay. Neither Chloe, nor Rachel, nor Gail were really sure they'd ever see it again. Or if they'd even wanted to. They hadn't, not like this. The twilight made it even more surreal. Chloe lit a cigarette, trying to ground herself. Not start wondering what the fuck she was doing back here. She walked away from them, quietly, absent-mindedly. This was _her_ territory. She could find her way with her eyes closed. The others weren't sure if they should follow or not, but eventually did, slowly. Rachel knew this place just as well. Rachel had once been _part of_ this place. She knew where Chloe was going, but remained silent.

Eventually they came to the shack that Chloe and Rachel had called a second home, once upon a time.

"Chloe….", Rachel said gently, but Chloe wasn't listening.

Chloe simply entered and sat down on one of the makeshift seats. It was dark, Rachel retrieved a camping lantern from somewhere amongst the mess, turned it on and set it on the makeshift table.

Gail was somewhere in her own head, she knew she'd seen this place before.

 _Rachel was already gone…_

She looked around in the dim light, noting how closely the messiness and tagged up walls resembled Chloe's room.

 _Chloe was here….Rachel was here….Max was here…._

She paused when she saw a particular tag.

" _I WANT TO DIE"_

She could tell it was Chloe's, from the similarity to the ones in her room.

 _Ouch, Chloe._

Pizza boxes, beer bottles, a bong, old porn magazines, all girls, Gail noticed, and smiled in spite of herself...this place had definitely been a Chloe hideout at some point.

Alain leaned against a wall, Rachel sat in the car seat on the ground. Gail eventually settled next to Chloe, even though she was scared the closeness would….bother Rachel. Chloe needed her right now. She gently took Chloe's left wrist in her hand, rubbing her thumb on it lightly, lovingly. She saw the fresh dried blood on her left hand.

 _You have to stop hurting yourself, stop being so fucking reckless, Chloe…_

"I want to see my mom", Chloe said, finally breaking the silence.

"Chloe….you will, very soon. We're going to finish this", Gail said, trying to sound more sure than she really was.

"You need to call David, Chloe", Rachel said.

"I know….I know. I'm just….scared. Hella scared. I thought I would know what to do, coming back here. Like, it would be easier. It'd kick me in the ass and get me motivated but...i'm just...scared."

"We have a plan, Chloe", Rachel reminded her.

"A fucking flimsy one, Rachel. Assuming David even found anything else, and Nathan is willing to help us. We don't know, we don't-"

"You wanted to come back, Chloe."

"I know. But was it right?"

"Nothing about any of our lives is right anymore. Why start now?", Rachel said, sounding a lot more like the Rachel Amber Chloe knew.

Chloe chuckled at this.

"You're right."

"So, pardon my intrusion", Alain said, "But what exactly are we planning on doing here, I get the gist, but…"

"Yeah, I don't really know either…", Gail said.

"I'll tell you after I call David. But I want you two to stay out of this as much as possible. Let me and Rachel handle the heavy lifting, ya know? Gail...i've messed up your life enough already. And Alain, if this goes wrong, you do _not_ want to be tied to us."

"Chloe...we're in this together, i'm not...last time I wasn't there...you took off", Gail said, sadly.

"I'm not taking off again, Gail. I just want to keep you safe. No matter what happens."

"Chloe...we need to keep each other safe."

Chloe sighed. She asked Alain for his phone and tried to steel herself for whatever was about to happen.

* * *

David was preparing to leave, despite the doctors' insistence he stay. After a close call with Officer Berry, he knew he could no longer stay here. He'd managed to throw Anderson off his trail, for the time being, but he knew that Anderson Berry knew he was lying. Berry had gone so far as to indirectly threaten Joyce when David wouldn't tell him where Chloe was. This had almost broken David, but it didn't. He wouldn't sell her out, but he needed to go home, where he could watch out for Joyce directly and try to figure this out. He hadn't heard from Wells, which was not a good sign.

His phone rang. The California number Chloe had called him from. She said she wouldn't use it again unless it was absolutely an emergency. He didn't feel safe taking this call, not here. But he knew he had to.

"Hello?"

"David."

"Chloe...what's...is everything alright?"

"No...not really. I'm...back. David."

"You're WHAT?"

"I'm here. So are Gail and Rachel. I'm hidden. Don't worry. I figured you might need...some help."

"Goddammit, Chloe. You should have stayed put. This is too-"

"David…I can't run forever. You need help with this. I can help."

"Chloe...look. Anderson...Officer Berry, he knows. Not the full extent, but he's watching me and Wells and he was looking out for Nathan. Sean was paying him to look the other way on Nathan's transgressions and ….behaviour."

"Ooompf. That fucking prick. No wonder they came after me so hard."

"I'm sure your...history with local law enforcement didn't help anything, but Chloe, either way-"

"If I had been anyone else, they wouldn't have come down so hard."

"Chloe…."

"David, what do we have to do, to end this? For good."

David sighed deeply, sending a sharp pain through his injured lung.

"Gather enough evidence to indict Jefferson, and anyone else involved by extension. Of course, since he's dead, this is a lot hard-"

"I fucked up. I know."

"No...but, anyway...Chloe, you can't be in Arcadia Bay right now. How you managed to get back here at all, I don't...you need to get out. Before-"

"I'm not running anymore, David."

"If Sean actually shows up...he may have already, Wells-"

"Maybe...i'll just have to kill him, too."

"Chloe...stop. Think. If any of you three are seen here, it's over."

"I have a solution for that."

"What?"

"A friend from Big Sur, i'm on his phone right now. Say hi, Alain."

"Chloe...you didn't drag anyone else...you...why?"

"Wasn't fucking intentional, just sort of happened."

"Where are you?"

"Arcadia Bay."

"I mean-"

"Nearby. That's all i'm gonna say."

"Alright. What do you plan on doing, since you obviously aren't going to listen to me and leave."

"Nathan knows locations, where Jefferson ditched whatever was left, right?"

"According to Wells, but I haven't talked to Nathan directly, and Wells went silent. I'm leaving the hospital now, going home. To look after your mother."

There was a stifled sound, something between a sob and a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"...What about mom, David? She's…"

"She's fine, Chloe. But Berry...look. Don't worry about it. I just want to make sure everyone is safe."

"What?", Chloe snapped.

"Chloe...if this whole thing keeps going in the direction it's going, I don't know how safe any of us are. I'm actually going home tonight...just to be safe, but-"

"If…Berry touches...mom...you can add killing a cop to...my…..list", Chloe's voice came out in choked sobs.

"Chloe, i'm not going to let anything happen to her. What are _you_ going to do?"

There was a deep breath and a sigh on the other end of the line, and then a few moments of silence.

"Talk to Nathan my fucking self", there was a rapid change in Chloe's attitude, as soon as Joyce came into it.

"Chloe, you can't…"

"What do we have and what do we need, David, I have a rough idea, but what exactly?"

This time David sighed.

"At least one of the missing binders, probably more than that. And even if we can get concrete evidence, we need to come up with something to put you there, and explain why you ran...and where Roberts and Amber have been. I honestly don't know what we're going to do, yet, Chloe."

"...i'm fucked no matter what happens, aren't I?"

"I didn't say that."

"But there is no way i'm walking away from this clean."

"...I don't know, Chloe. I will defend you to the death, but you know how these things-"

"Yeah. I know how pigs work."

"Chloe, don't give up on me. Please."

"I'm not, not yet anyway. But promise me something, David."

"What?"

"If I go down, you still have to fight for M-...Gail and Rachel."

"...of course, Chloe. But you're not going to, we just have to-"

"I love you, David. Like a second father. Hopefully i'll see you soon, under better circumstances."

David was caught completely off guard by this, by the time he could even formulate his thoughts, the line had gone dead. He looked at the phone in his hand for a few moments before slipping it back into his pocket.

"I love you too, Chloe. Like the daughter I never had….should have tried to have, a long time ago", he said to the empty hospital room.

He finished gathering his things and quietly left the hospital room, stopping only to check out.

* * *

Chloe had once again wandered off, while on the phone. She did this absentmindedly, though some part of her wanted the privacy, in case things has gotten exponentially worse since yesterday. They had, in a way.

 _Leave my fucking mother out of this, you pricks…_

She eventually returned to the shack, where the others were quiet, mostly just waiting to hear what she had to say. She really hated being put on the spot like this, to be responsible for everyone, but she'd done it to herself. Alain leaned against the doorway, smoking a cigarette, Chloe slipped his phone in his jacket pocket as she walked by him.

"Well?", Rachel tried.

"We stick to the original plan. We talk to Nathan ourselves. Things just got worse."

"...how?"

"Officer fucking Berry. David is so concerned about mom that he's leaving the hospital. And he can't get ahold of Wells."

"Shit", Rachel muttered.

"Yeah. I know. We can't wait. We have to talk to Nathan. Tonight."

"Chloe, we can't just-", Gail started.

"We _can't_ wait."

"Chloe, I know you're worried about Joyce, I am too, but David can take care of her and i'm sure-"

Joyce always seemed to strike a certain nerve with Chloe. Gail wasn't entirely sure why. Rachel knew exactly why. Gail chalked it up to, from what she could remember of Max's life, and what she'd seen, Chloe feeling like she'd somehow failed as a daughter. Rachel knew that was part of it, but also that Chloe hadn't forgotten losing Joyce to the storm, last time. Not yet, anyway.

"I'm talking to him tonight, and that's fucking that", Chloe snapped.

"And how do you propose we do that, Chloe? We can't just walk into Blackwell-", Rachel started.

"That is _exactly_ what we're going to do."

"Chloe, no."

"Chloe, yes", Chloe said, completely disregarding everyone's protests and astonished looks.

"Chloe...look, I know how much you love Joyce, but we can't just throw ourselves to the fucking wolves like this", Rachel pleaded.

"She's right, Chloe. We can't just walk-", Gail started to agree.

"Okay, fine. Then you stay here. I'm going."

"Chloe…", Alain tried, again he'd stayed mostly silent as he didn't feel it was really his place to speak against anyone here, but this was too reckless, for all of them.

"You too? Fine", Chloe said, before standing. Gail grabbed her hand, but Chloe shook it off and walked out of the shack, into the darkness.

Gail immediately stood up to follow, but couldn't will herself to move right away. She knew exactly why Chloe was so insistent on going, and wasn't sure she could really, in good faith, try to talk her out of it, even if it was a bad idea for all of them.

 _Besides, she's not walking all the way to Blackwell from here, and if Alain isn't going to go-_

This thought was cut off by the sound of a very loud engine.

"What the actual-", Alain started, but Gail was out of the shack and back in the junkyard before he had a chance to finish.

The gate stood open and the Superbird's tail lights were vanishing down the driveway.

"How…", Rachel whispered, she now stood beside Gail, with Alain.

There was a small laugh from Alain, not really an amused laugh so much as an annoyed, disbelieving laugh.

"She took the keys when she gave me my phone back."

"God fucking damn it, Chloe", Rachel muttered.

"Wh-...what do we do now?", Gail sighed.

"Well, we're not going after her", Rachel replied.

"But-"

"We're not walking to Blackwell from here, Gail. We're not any safer from getting caught than she is, we-"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHY WE NEED TO GO AFTER HER", Gail protested.

"Gail...we can't just...if she thought she couldn't handle this, she wouldn't have gone….not after the last...the running away thing."

"Because Chloe is always _so_ great at judging her own decisions."

"Well, what the fuck do you want to do? She's gone, we're not catching her, and-"

Gail's frustration with Rachel was mounting, and mounting. If Chloe was caught, it wasn't going to matter all that much where they were.

"And you want to let her confront Nathan of all people on her own, without even _trying_?"

"She's got the car, Gail, we're not-"

"You can see Blackwell from here, if you go through the woods-"

"Gail, come on that's still over a mile-"

"Fine, Rachel. Fine", Gail said in a much more even tone.

"Gail, i'm sorry, it's just-"

"No, it's okay...i'm sure she'll be...fine", Gail said, reaching into her bag.

 _What am I doing...even if this works...i'm sorry Rachel…_

The thing about the human eye adjusting to the darkness is that a sudden flash can be, very temporarily, blinding.

"Gail..are you..alright?", Rachel started to ask, noting the change in Gail's tone, before she was blinded momentarily, "..what the FUCK?"

By the time Rachel and Alain's eye's readjusted to the dark, Gail was gone, on the ground where she'd been standing was a polaroid.

"Goddammit, Gail", Rachel muttered, picking it up.

It caught Rachel and Alain's startled expressions in a sudden camera flash.

In that flash, the group was broken up once again. Chloe once again acting on impulse, and Gail acting on her feelings about Chloe. Rachel realized she should have seen this coming, but it was too late now.

"What do we do now?", Alain asked.

"I...don't know."

* * *

Nathan hadn't really left his room in days, only when absolutely needed. Not with all of the things that were going on. At the same time a voice in his head, one of several, screamed at him to leave, because this is where his father and anyone else would expect to find him. With Jefferson gone, he could think more clearly than he'd been able to in a long time, but the stress of everything was affecting him. He had barely slept or eaten in several days. He'd never wanted it to turn out like this. He'd never wanted to get involved so deeply to begin with, not once he found out who Mark Jefferson really was. But by that time it was too late. And he thought Jefferson _really_ cared about him. Wasn't just using him, like everyone else, but…

His train of thought was interrupted by knocking on his door. He panicked immediately, although it was probably just Wells, with yet another proposition, even though Nathan was prepared to agree to anything that got him out of this. He groaned in pain from his fractured ribs, which hurt even with the painkillers, as he sat up from his bed, then stood, and went slowly to the door.

"NATHAN, OPEN THE GODDAMNED DOOR", came a voice from the other side.

 _No fucking way…_

He tentatively placed his hand on the doorknob, but hesitated.

"...that can't really be _you_."

"If you don't open this fucking door, i'm taking it down."

 _Maybe it can be…_

He slowly opened the door and was met with a blonde Chloe Price.

"...how", was all he managed to get out before Chloe shoved her way into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Always underestimating me, Prescott."

Chloe did not want to be in this room. It brought back terrible memories, on top of just creeping her the fuck out, on it's own. The general darkness, the questionable photography subjects, the strange lighting. It was too much like another _room_.

"Look, whatever happened between us, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to-", apologetic Nathan was not something Chloe was used to, but she supposed breaking several of his bones could have that effect on him.

 _Honestly, I half expected him to pull a gun when he opened the door, then I would have had to have tired rewind-...no. Never again_.

"I'm not here about that."

"Then what are you here about, Price? Do you have any fucking idea how much trouble you're...we're in?"

"Yes. I'm acutely aware. Which is why you're going to tell me everything you know, and _we're_ going to finish this."

"I already told Wells, who told Madsen-"

"I'm not Wells or David, Nathan. And you're coming with me."

"What?! No. I'm staying right the fuck here, where-"

"Where, when this goes tits up, everyone will think to find you? Good plan, Nathan. Hella good plan."

"Fuck you, Price. I'm-"

"Dead, or as good as, if I get put away. So you only really have one option here."

"Maybe i'm done. We can't win this."

"And who's fault is that?", Chloe was becoming visibly more irritated by the second.

"Jefferso-", Nathan was cut off by Chloe slamming him against the wall. Nathan winced as a sharp pain shot through his broken ribs, again.

"WRONG. AS FAR AS ANY OF US GO, YOU'RE TO FUCKING BLAME HERE, NATHAN. AND IF YOU WANT TO LIVE TO SEE TWENTY, I SUGGEST YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME", Chloe screamed in his face.

Nathan was genuinely beginning to wonder who was the least sane here, Jefferson, himself or Chloe Price.

"Price...Chloe...look, I know where some things _might_ be, but I already told Wells, and David, and they-"

"Don't exactly have the means to go out and look at the moment."

"...Chloe, i'm not going out there, i'm-", he was starting to plead with her.

"Yes, you are."

"If my father shows up, he'll kill me, Chloe. He'll-"

"He'll kill _me,_ and _everyone_ that _I_ care about, Nathan. I know thinking outside yourself isn't really your thing, but-"

"Like you're any better than me, especially now-"

"Don't ever compare us, Prescott. Fucking ever."

Chloe had completely reached the end of her patience.

"And why is that? We're both selfish, unstable assholes that only care about-", Nathan was interrupted again, this time by a knife blade held to his throat.

"Care to finish that? Or are you done, and coming with me?", Chloe said, she had him pinned to the wall with her left arm across his chest and now the switchblade in her right hand.

Something clicked in Nathan's shattered mind. He felt a deja vu. It scared him, more than Chloe Price holding a knife to his throat did, which should have considering the things she'd done in the last week or so.

"Alright...alright. Fine."

"That's what I thought", Chloe said, pulling the knife away.

Chloe pulled her hood back up and exited the room with Nathan in tow. They remained completely quiet through the halls of the dorm. Chloe would not risk being caught here by drawing any more attention than absolutely necessary.

 _Good thing David never got those cameras installed…_

Only when they got to the parking lot did she tell Nathan exactly what he was going to do.


	20. A Forest

**Gail was running through the woods. She didn't have any real idea where she was going, she could no longer see Blackwell Academy rising above the treeline. It was dark, very dark. Her only thought was "find Chloe". She wasn't even sure what had led her to such a drastic action. Fear that Chloe would vanish again. That she would take off, or something terrible would happen. She knew if she slowed down she would start thinking, so she didn't. She pushed herself harder. She had lost her bearings twenty minutes ago, but she kept running. As she ran, conflicting thoughts, memories, filled her head. They threatened to overtake her entirely. So she pushed them away as hard as she pushed herself to keep running, occasionally tripping in the dark woods. Arcadia Bay could have a sinister feel at night, and it did. She didn't know if it was the darkness, the forest, or her own sense of impending doom.**

Gail ran and ran. She was out of breath. Her lungs burned, she imagined this is what Chloe's lungs must feel like all the time, with how much she smoked.

 _No, then she would never be able to react...or overreact...as quickly as she does…_

But was this an overreaction? Considering the circumstances, no. But she should have waited. Gail had been deciding whether or not to switch sides and agree they should go, before Chloe went off on her own.

 _But would she have taken me? No. She thinks i'm weak….no...she's just trying to protect me….but...maybe she does think i'm weak. Does she?_

Gail choked back tears and tried to push these thoughts away, but it was getting more and more difficult. As difficult as keeping her frantic pace. Gail was far from out of shape, but she wasn't athletic in the least. She had no idea how she'd kept this up for this long.

Adrenaline.

She kept running, dodging the occasional tree, but she knew her pace was slowing. Rachel had been right, it was a longer way than it looked. If she was even still going the right way.

 _I am. I have to be. I just have to get there. I just have to protect her, I just-_

Her thought was cut off, she tripped, and this time she didn't catch her balance. She hit the forest floor, hard, ripping her jeans and scraping a knee on a tree root. She tried to will herself to get up, to keep moving, but she couldn't. She pushed herself too hard. Instead the tears came freely. The cold began to creep up on her. She managed to pull herself into a fetal position.

 _What is this….why did I do this…why am I like this..._

"Chloe…", she whispered.

She laid there on the ground for a moment longer, before pulling herself up. She didn't get very far before sitting down, with her back to a large tree. It was dark. She was lost. But that isn't what scared her. What scared her wasn't even just the idea of Chloe going to prison, or worse. Her mind was coming apart. For the first time, due to guilt over her overreaction, doing such an underhanded thing to Rachel and Alain, she was starting to question what _it_ was about Chloe. What could possibly drive her to acting to extremely.

 _Because...I love her. I love her more than anything._

 _But...why does she love me?_

Gail had been content just knowing she did, before this. Even with the Rachel drama, she was okay with just knowing she loved Chloe and that Chloe loved her. She remembered things that Max had done, but not a full picture. What led to this inexplicable, apparently time-breaking bond? The feeling...no, the _knowledge_ , that they were meant to be together, and always had been.

Sure, Chloe had given her the story...but it wasn't the whole story, it couldn't have been with how short it had been, and it also seemed that she skirted around or avoided some subjects entirely. Like Max's absence in the years during which she met Rachel. Chloe had just said that Max left, and later on came back, and that when she came back, she realized Max had always been the one she was waiting for. The one she needed. But that was it, as far as details went. She also really never said what happened _after_ that. Again, bits and pieces.

" _The younger girl had to make a choice, to save her best friend...maybe more than a friend...or save an entire town and then some. It was one, or the other….and the older girl had enough peace, from this short time with her friend to be okay with sacrificing herself, so that everybody else wouldn't be killed by the storm, but it was a horrible choice to have to make, for anyone. And the younger girl didn't know what to do. She knew she could never live without the other girl again, but she also knew how many people, most far more innocent than the older girl, would die if she didn't let the older girl go...there was no winning. Either way, her life would be destroyed, but it came down to whether she could face life without the girl, or face the destruction and death with the girl...with the guilt both of them would carry…."_

Gail recalled Chloe's story, the one she'd told on the beach, what felt like a lifetime ago.

 _Max….Max was the one with the power. You...Chloe, you were the one that was supposed to die...Max...I….saved you...and kept saving you...until…the storm...I remember a storm...but...I can't remember….I can't…._

" _Which did she pick?"_

" _That's not important….the story should have ended there."_

 _It didn't end there, Chloe. Did it?_

" _I can't make this decision…."_

Gail could hear the voices,but she couldn't remember specifics. It was cold. Very cold. She shook, as she brought her knees to her chest and put her arms around them.

" _No Max, you're the only one who can…Max...it's time…"_

" _Not anymore…"_

" _Max...i'll always be with you."_

" _Forever."_

She looked up at the night sky through the sinister looking branches of the trees she was surrounded by. There had been some sort of trail, no doubt made by generations of Blackwell stoners, but she'd lost it. The fear was beginning to creep up, like the cold. She was alone, in the dark, in the middle of the woods. She couldn't use her phone. She shook, and not just from the cold. She hugged her knees even tighter. She missed the comfort of Chloe's necklace, always there, right near her heart. She missed Chloe.

"Chloe…", she sobbed.

 _Why did I run off...why did Chloe have to go off on her own again? Why, why, fucking why? I thought we were passed this. We were in this together. Do you not trust me, Chloe? Do you think i'm weak? What is it? How can I show i'm good enough? How? Is it because i'm not Max? But...aren't I? Am I not Max enough for you? I'm sorry. I can't help that. I'm just...me, whoever that is. But me loves you, Chloe. All of me. What if you get caught? What if Nathan…._

 _What if Nathan…._

 _What….if…..Nathan…._

Gail had a horrible recollection in that moment. Two, actually. The first was of Chloe being drugged, blacking out, waking up on Nathan's floor, kicking him and escaping, but he tried to...to-

 _No...I don't want to see this…._

The second, Chloe was in the bathroom at Blackwell, Gail was there too, but not as Gail. Chloe was arguing with Nathan, something about cash.

 _Nathan pulls a gun...I cower in the corner. I don't realize it's Chloe...I try to intervene but by then there's already a shot and….no...no...NO...NO NO NO NO-_

"NO, NO, NO, NO", Gail screamed to the empty forest, screaming hard enough to hurt her throat.

"No...Chloe...no…", she panted, out of breath. The tears were so quick, so much, so hot, that she didn't know how she could physically still be crying. And there was another wetness. It was too dark to see it, she didn't notice until she wiped at her face. Her fingers came away wet, wet with something thicker than tears. Straining her eyes in the darkness, she made out a dark, wet spot on the finger she'd wiped under her nose with. She only then realized her nose was bleeding again.

"Chloe….", Gail gasped weakly.

Her vision, what little she had in the dark was blurring, she felt vertigo. She was sure she hadn't hit her head on the way down, not _that_ hard anyway. She knew she couldn't stay here, nosebleed or not. It was dark, it was cold, and she was lost.

She stood unsteadily, with great effort, only to take three steps and fall again. This time it didn't hurt, she was out as soon as she hit the ground.

* * *

"Gail", a voice said. A soft, caring voice, "Wake up, Gail."

"Chlo….Chloe?", Gail whispered, she couldn't open her eyes, couldn't move, she was too tired.

Gail didn't get an answer, just the soft touch of a hand on her shoulder.

"Wake up, Gail."

Gail slowly opened her eyes, it took a few moments for the world to come into focus. It was still dark, but there was a light coming from somewhere.

 _The moon? No, it was so dark before...how long have I been out? Is...is it morning?_

"No, it's not morning", the voice said.

 _What the fuck…_

It was also warmer, not hot, but not the bitter cold it had been. Gail's vision focused in the twilight, but she didn't immediately look for the source of the voice that had woken her. All she could think about was Chloe, who the voice did not belong to. She struggled to stand up, but had trouble, as if she'd been in a coma for a considerable amount of time. The same hand that had been placed on her shoulder took her own hand and helped her up. Whoever it was, they were directly next to her, but Gail actually struggled not to look. Somehow she knew who this person who helped her up, and was now steadying her so she didn't fall again, was.

She took a deep breath, then another. Her nose had stopped bleeding. She slowly turned to face herself. Or, herself with shorter hair, a pink t-shirt with the name "Jane", with a doe beside it, a grey hoodie, the same camera bag and jeans….she turned slowly to face Maxine Caulfield.

"...how…"

Max said nothing, she just shook her head, a bit sadly. Her expression was hard to read. Before Gail really had the chance, Max turned and began walking, obviously expecting Gail to follow.

Gail did.

She followed herself, or this other version of herself, through the forest, which was lit in a surreal twilight. Every so often she thought she saw a doe on the treeline, or caught a blue butterfly in the corner of her eye, a blue jay on a tree branch, whenever she tried to focus on them, they were gone. She followed Max closely, out of fear and confusion. Her mind could not even begin to process how this was possible. Where she was. Who she was.

Max pressed onward, still not speaking. Eventually they came to a clearing in the trees. There was a pond, beautiful in the twilight. Now deer were clearly grazing in the clearing, one drank peacefully from the pond. The water was crystal clear. Too clear for modern Arcadia Bay. There was a gentle slope, that led down to the pond. Eventually Max sat down on it, and gestured for Gail to sit beside her.

Gail had stopped at the edge of the clearing, taken aback by the beauty of the strange place. She eventually snapped somewhat to her senses, as much was possible here, and tentatively took her place next to Max. There was silence for a moment. Gail had too many questions to settle on one. Was too lost. Max looked like she was struggling with the same problem, or she just didn't know how to start whatever it was she was going to say. Eventually she spoke.

"Gail, we have things to discuss."

"...like...how this is possible? Why you're here? Why _i'm_ here? Chloe? Rachel? Arcadia-"

"Wowser, okay, Gail….slow down. This is possible because i'm you. Or, you're me. I'm here because you need me. And as for who...what...I…", Max trailed off, like she didn't want to broach this subject.

"It's...about Chloe, isn't it?"

"In a way."

"Well…"

"It's more about Rachel."

"What about Rachel?"

"There's...a problem."

"Does this have to do with what I did with her? I'm sorry, Max. I didn't-"

"No. It doesn't. I still can't believe you did that...or that Chloe did that...well, actually okay, yes I can."

"You don't sound mad."

"I'm not. You aren't mad about it, and i'm you. I feel what you feel. But I don't nessacarily know what you know, and vice versa...or...something like that."

"...Is this a dream?"

Max didn't answer this question, she just gazed out at the clearing, the pond.

"There's going to come a time when a decision has to be made, Gail."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It already happened once before, but Chloe...my Chloe, my blue rebel badass, with too big of a heart for her own good, stopped it."

"...Rachel?"

"Time is broken, Gail. This should have never happened, any of it."

"What exactly are you saying, Max?"

"That...we can't keep laughing in fate's face. The consequences are going to be even worse, this time...if this continues."

"Consequences? _This_ time?"

"The storm. It happened. It was real, Gail. Only Chloe remembers now, and she won't for very much longer. Maybe that is best for everybody...but, the storm isn't all Chloe is forgetting, though she doesn't realize it yet."

"What else is she forgetting?"

"Me."

"...what?"

"In your time, I never existed. I've become tangent. I exist in you, but not all of me. I'm fading. Look", Max said, sadly holding her hand up.

It was translucent.

"...what caused it, the change to the timeline, Max? What was it really?"

Max grimaced and turned away. Gail already knew the answer.

"Rachel."

"But how?"

"I was never in the same place as Rachel. Not while she was...with us. We couldn't both be there during that week. God...reality...fate, whatever it is, had to fix itself, since Chloe warned her about Jefferson this time."

"...but what does that have to do with me...or you?"

"The timeline was diverted wildly off course. I never came back. I never even existed, not as myself. Cause and effect. Rachel already figured this out a long time ago."

"Did she...know? Like, before…"

"I don't know."

"You...said something about a decision...that's already happened once. You...can't mean…"

"It will happen again. And this time it's going to be very different. I myself can't know exactly how, but things are not going to get better, Gail. Not from here on out. And you...Chloe, will have to make the decision to ride it out...or fix it."

"Are you asking me to kill Rachel?"

"No. I've seen so much death. And she means so much to you. And to Choe. Besides, that wouldn't fix anything. No...this is...more complicated."

"And you can't tell me what the fuck you're talking about?"

"No. Because then you would never let it happen."

"Are you just saying this because you want to come back? Want….Chloe?"

"I have Chloe, Gail. Every time you see Chloe, I see Chloe. You touch Chloe, I touch Chloe. I _am_ you."

"But not completely."

"It's complicated."

"It always fucking is, isn't it?"

"You have no idea, Gail. And I hope you never do. But before this is over, you might."

"Am I completely insane? Is this real? It can't be real."

"You decide."

"So if you can't tell me what you're talking about, explain how we're both here, why do any of this at all?"

"You tell me. All I am is another part of your mind, Gail. I'm here because you let me."

"What is this place?"

"Arcadia Bay, the woods, at dusk. In another life."

"Your life?"

"Maybe. Hard to say."

Despite the foreboding tone of Max's words, every word carried a care. A kindness. Max didn't like this situation any more than Gail did. She was only the messenger, and it clearly pained her greatly.

 _What could she mean...let it happen? A decision? Worse than the...storm?_

"I can hear you, you know, Gail."

"Stop that."

"I can't, you dork."

"Why can't I hear your thoughts?"

"Because they're your thoughts."

"Dude…"

"Hella weird, I know."

"Hella?"

"Chloe has a way of rubbing off on you. A good bad influence."

"...yeah, she does. And is."

"Take care of her, Gail", Max said with a dead seriousness.

"Always."

"And no matter what you choose, or she chooses, i'm sure it will be the right decision."

"I wish you would tell me-...Max? MAX?"

Max was gone.

"Say cheese", Max's voice came from behind her.

"What-", Gail started, turning, barely registering the camera in Max's hands before the flash went off, then everything went black.


	21. Note about delay

Hello, everyone who has followed this story. All apologies for the massive delay. I've had some issues recently with a family member with an illness as well as a hectic schedule, with work, two bands, studying, as well as working on my own novel. This story is ongoing, I have not abandoned it. Expect a the next chapter within the next week. All apologies. Stay hella, guys.


End file.
